I Will Show You
by park-hyunji
Summary: [CHAPTER 10 UP!] gabisa bikin summary, sih. simple aja. chanyeol suka seorang model. kai suka bocah JHS. kris suka sahabat adiknya. Jongdae suka manager partnernya. Suho yang suka sahabatnya sendiri. dan Tao suka artisnya sendiri. - CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL - KRISHAN - KAIHUN - XIUCHEN - SULAY - TAOSOO - (lil bit CHANSOO) GS! GIRL!Baekhyun-Luhan-Sehun-Lay-Xiumin-Kyungsoo
1. Chapter 1

_**Main Cast :**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

_**Other Cast :**_

_**EXO's member**_

_**Other.**_

_**Note :**_

_**Girl!Baekhyun-Luhan-Xiumin-Kyungsoo-Suho**_

_Sorry for typo(s), maaf kalo emang ini temanya udah pernah ada yang post, but ini real dari my brain yesh /? Mwamwa_

_Dan sekali lagi /? Maafkan kalo ada beberapa kata yang mungkin menurut kalian kasar ya :)) doa-in aja author ga ngeluarin kata kata kasar /? _

_**~~THIS STORY IS BELONG TO FHSILVERTEAR~~**_

-Baekhyn POV-

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Melihat sekeliling kamarku. Aku merasa lelah karena kemarin aku seharian bekerja dan sekarang aku kelelahan. Ingin rasanya melanjutkan kegiatanku mengarungi alam mimpiku yang inda tadi malam. Namun, suara eomma-ku menginterupsi kegiatan yang aku akan lakukan pagi ini.

"Baekhyuniee" teriak eomma-ku dari ruang makan –sepertinya-.

"Wae, eomma?" teriakku dari balik selimutku dengan menyembulkan kepalaku berusaha mendengarkan perkataan eomma-ku selanjutnya.

Aku menunggu eomma-ku selama kurang lebih satu menit. Dan aku bersyukur eomm-ku tidak menjawabnya –karna aku tahu ia akan memarahiku yang masih meringkuk di balik selimutku-.

Aku melirik jam waker-ku di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Aku melihat jarumpanjang di sana mengarah ke angka enam dan jarum pendeknya di antara angka lima dan enam. Aku memikirkan dan membaca jam itu –karena otakku sedang sulit untuk bekerja –efek bangun tidur. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu dan berteriak,

"OH MY GOD MOM HELP ME PLEASE, AKU KESIANGAN!"

Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan keluar dua puluh menit kemudian dari dalam kamar mandi. Aku mengenakan seragam sekolahku –rok di bawah lutut, baju yang tidak ngetat, sepatu kets biasa. Aku segera menguncir rambutku dan menggunakan kacamata ber-frame hitam yang hm.. lumayan besar.

Aku sampai di ruang makan dengan keadaan sedikit berantakan –karena terburu buru. "Kau yakin akan berpakaian seperti itu?"

Ibuku tiba-tiba bertanya melihat penampilanku yang tidak berubah sejak pertama kali masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas. "Ne, mom. Wae?"

"Ani" jawabnya. Aku segera memakan sarapanku dan menghabiskannya. Setelah itu, aku berjalan ke arah ibuku lalu mengecup pipinya dan membungkuk kepadanya seraya hormat akan pergi ke sekolah.

"Kau siap, Baekhyun?" ucap kakakku.

"Ne, oppa. Aku siap, ayo jalan, aku sudah telat"

"Kau telat aku juga telat, anak manis" ucap Kakakku seraya mengacak rambutku hingga ikatan rambutku terlihat melonggar dan berantakan. Aku segera merapihkannya.

Kami berjalan menuju sekolah dengan mobil kakakku.

"Baek?" panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah memiliki teman?" tanyanya.

"Sudah," ucapku, lalu melanjutkannya. "Luhan namanya, dia cantik sekali"

"Oh"

"Oppa!" panggilku setengah berteriak di kursi sebelah supir –kakakku.

"Kenapa, Baek?" tanyanya seraya memberhentikannya di-beberapa-meter sebelum gerbang sekolahku.

"Turuni aku di sini, oppa. Kau lupa, eoh?"

"Ah, baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucapnya dan membuka kunci mobil. Aku segera keluar dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

Aku berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolahku. Lalu memasukinya. Aku melihat gerbang akan segera ditutup oleh satpam, aku segela berlari dan untungnya aku dapat masuk dengan mudah tanpa harus menunggu di luar gerbang –karena terlambat.

"Terimakasih, pak" ucapku kepada satpam dan sedikit membungkuk kepadanya. Ia hanya tersenyum.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelasku dan melihat Luhan sudah duduk di bangku yang sebelahnya kosong. Dia tersenyum. Sangat manis. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum lalu menyambar tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, Baek. Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanyanya.

"A-aku.. mungkin terlalu lelah, kemarin ada acara yang membuatku mengeluarkan banyak tenagaku." Ucapku sambil mendengus sebal.

"Matamu terlihat kelelahan, Baek" ucapnya mengingatkanku.

"Ya, Lu"

Tidak lama kemudian, Nam Songsaenim datang masuk ke kelasku dan aku yakin dia akan menceritakan sejarah Korea yang super-duper membosankan itu. Dan benar saja! Dia memulai ceritanya –lebih terlihat seperti dongeng– yang sudah beberapa kali ia ceritakan di kelasku. Aku sampai menghafalnya.

TING-TING-TING!

Suara bel berbunyi dan itu menandakat istirahat sudah tiba! Aku senang sekali dan merasa lapar. Aku segera menarik Luhan ke kantin yang ada di lantai dasar. Kelas kami berada di lantai dua. Dan aku sangat keberatan dan kelelahan untuk menaiki tangga hingga ke lantai dua.

"Mau makan apa, Baek?" tanya Luhan kepadaku saat aku duduk di meja kosong. Aku menjawab, "Ramen saja, Lu"

Luhan meng-iya-kan permintaanku dan langsung memesan makanan dan minuman –dia tau aku menginginkan cola sebagai minumku.

Luhan kembali dengan nampan yang penuh dengan dua magkuk besar ramen, satu cola dan orange juice di sana. Luhan tersenyum kepadaku dari ke jauhan lalu mengambil kursi yang menghadap ke arahku dan meletakkan nampannya di meja kami.

Aku mengambil ramenku. Berdoa sebelum makan kepada Tuhan agar makananku di berkati dan bebas dari segala hal apapun yang dapat membahayakanku. Aku tidak lupa mendoakan Luhan –padahal aku tahu dia pasti melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Kami makan sambil sesekali bercanda. Dan tiba-tiba aku melihat wanita bermata bulat dengan rambut pirang di gerai bergelombangnya menuju arahku. Aku hanya cuek-bebek kepadanya. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku di senggol dan baju ku terkena kuah ramen.

"Hei!" ucap Luhan menghentikan wanita itu, namun aku mencegahnya. Luhan tidak mau mendengarkanku. Wanita itu tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Luhan tampak kesal.

"Hei kau wanita mata bulat berambut pirang yang bodoh!" panggilnya kepada anak perempuan paling famous di sekolah kami itu.

"Apa?! Kau memanggilku, apa?" ucap wanita itu dengan air wajahnya yang terlihat marah.

"Perlu aku katakan lagi lebih keras? Oh, dengan se-" ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan wanita itu,

"Tidak perlu."

"Ah, padahal aku ingin mengatakannya lebih kencang." Ucap luhan.

"Ucapkan atau aku akan menamparmu, jelek" ucap wanita itu.

"Baiklah, coba saja kalau kau berani menamparku"

"Kau menantangku, eoh?" ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Ya. Aku menantangmu." Ucap Luhan tegas.

"Lakukan."

"Baiklah. HEI KAU WANITA BERMATA BULAT DENGAN RAMBUT PIRANG YANG SANGAT SANGAT BODOH! Hahaha" Luhan tertawa setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Aku melihat wajah wanita itu memerah seperti marah, ya memang marah sebenarnya, sih. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, aku yakin ia akan menampar Luhan sekarang. Aku segera berlari ke depan Luhan –menutupi wajahnya dengan wajahku. Dan benar saja, dia ingin menampar Luhan, dan yang terkena malah aku.

Aku memegangi pipiku yang terasa sangat panas dan perih. Luhan menyingkirkanku dan berdiri tepat di depanku. Luhan seperti ingin berteriak –terlihat dengan dia yang menarik nafas panjang. Namun, suara berat-serak basah yang sangat ku hafal menginterupsi memanggil nama wanita di hadapanku dan Luhan,

"Kyungsoo!" teriak pemilik suara itu. semua orang melihat ke arah pemilik suara itu.

Aku melihat pemilik suara itu. dan benar saja, dia adalah kakakku, Kris. Aku menatapnya. Diapun menatapku kembali. Setelah itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam dalam. Seperti ada raut wajah penuh kebencian di dalamnya. Aku tahu kenapa Kris oppa marah pada Kyungsoo. Dia mungkin melihat dengan kepalanya seniri bahwa Kyungsoo menampar pipiku.

"K-Kris.." ucap Kyungsoo gagap. Orang-orang mulai mengerubungi kami. Mungkin mereka berfikir,

'bagaimana bisa, seorang Kris membela seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang nerd, kutu buku dan sama sekali tidak famous itu?'

"Apa. Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menamparnya" dingin. Sangat dingin.

"A-aku tidak bermakhsud menamparnya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk di depan kakakku.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menamparnya, bodoh?"

"A-aku h-hanya.. eum.. tadi sebenarnya aku ingin menampar Luhan, tap-" ucapannya terpotong, Kri menginterupsi,

"Kau menampar Luhan atau Baekhyun, akan ku tampar kau dengan seribu kali lipat rasa sakit yang akan kau rasakan daripada yang Luhan atau Baekhyun rasakan." Ucap kakakku lagi, membuatku takut. Sangat ketakutan. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu, begitu marah.

Kyungsoo langsung membalik dirinya lalu berlari entah kemana aku tidak memikirkan itu dengan teman-temannya yang mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Aku langsung melihat ke arah Kris oppa, lalu menariknya ke suatu tempat –yang tidak banyak orang yang akan melihatku dengannya. Aku juga menyuruh Luhan mengikuti kami.

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Aku sudah katakan padamu-" ucapanku terpotong, Luhan yang tidak tahu bahwa Kris adalah kakakku hanya melongo.

"Apa? Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa bahwa kau adikku atau aku kakakmu? Dia sudah keterlaluan, Baek. Dia menamparmu. Dia tidak sopan denganmu Baek. Ini menyangkut harga dirimu. Kalau saja dia tahu bahwa kau-" aku memotong ucapannya,

"Cukup. Jangan bersifat berlebihan, oppa. Aku dapat menjaga diriku baik-baik, sendiri. DAN. Hanya dengan seperti ini aku dapat mendapat sahabat seperti Luhan. Kau lihat waktu aku SMP? Mereka berteman denganku hanya karna mereka ingin famous, oppa. Tolong mengerti."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku bisa apa? Kau memang keras kepala Baekhee."

"Jangan sebut Baekhee di sini, oppa. Panggil aku Baekhyun agar tidak ada yang curiga denganku, kumohon" ucapku.

Aku memamerkan puppy eyes-ku kepadanya. Membuatnya luluh seketika. "Baiklah, baik, Byun Baekhyun yang manis" Aku tersenyum bangga.

Aku yakin Luhan bingung dan tidak mengerti kemana jalan dan apa yang tengah aku bicarakan dengan Kris. Ya, sebaiknya Luhan perlu mengetahui ini. Aku ingin mengatakan ini kepadanya namun, tiba-tiba Luhan membuka mulutnya dan bekata,

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun sahabatku, tolong jujur padaku. Jangan bilang bahwa kau adalah Baekhee dan nama asli dari Baekhee ada Byun Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhee hanya namanya saat modelling. Oh my, oh my, ohmy. Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu sekarang Baek, aku minta tanda tangamu yayaya" ucapnya panjang lebar.

Kris _oppa _tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Tatapannya sangat hangat kepada Luhan. Kurasa Kris _oppa-_ku tertarik pada sosok Luhan. Aku membuka mulutku dan berbicara dengan tenang kepada Luhan,

"Lu, ingat. Aku tetep Byun-Baek-Hyun yang kau kenal. Jangan anggap aku sebagai Baek-Hee-Byun. Tolong. Dan.. kau tidak perlu memintaku untuk menandatangani kertasmu. Bahkan, jika kau ingin menginap di rumahku, silahkan, Lu. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku menyeyangimu" ucapku kepada Luhan.

Kami berpelukan. Kris _oppa _hanya memandang kami. "Aku menyayangimu juga, Baek" ucap luhan memelukku kembali dengan erat –sangat erat.

"Ekhem" Kris _oppa _berdehem. Kami menatapnya mengisyaratkan 'ada apa?" dan aku nyengir kepadanya.

"Bajumu kotor, Baek. Diam di sini. Aku akan membeli bajumu, atau kau memakai jaketku?" tanyanya memberikanku pilihan.

"Aku membawa jaket, _oppa" _ucapku berbohong kepadanya.

"Aku yang mengantarmu, kau tidak bawa jaket" ia langsung melepaskan jaketnya. Menyuruhku melepas bajuku –di kamar mandi tentunya- dan memakai jaketnya. Aku menurut saja, daripada aku harus berurusan dengan kakakku yang over-protective ini.

Aku berjalan setengah berlari ke arah toilet wanita karena bel sudah dekat. Aku tidak melihat jalanku. Aku melihat ke bawah dan sedikit mengusap bajuku agar tidak terlalu kotor dengan kuah ramen. Namun, tiba-tiba ...

BRUG! DUG!

Aku terjatuh dan menimpa seorang pria... tampan. Oh, tidak, dia tidak tampan. Dia hanya sangat sangat sangat tampan. Oh, god please help me. Aku menimpanya dengan posisi aku di atasnya. Aku menatapnya dalam diam. Sampai ia menginterupsi lamunanku tentang ketampananya.

"Oh, maaf nona. Aku tidak sengaja." Aku mengangkay –membangunkan tubuhku. Begitu juga dengan dia. Oh! Jaket Kris _oppa _terjatuh. Ia mengambil jaket Kris _oppa _lalu menatap jaket itu sebentar lalu bertanya,

"Ini jaket Kris hyung bukan?"

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi dan mengganti bajuku" ucapku seraya mengambil jaket Kris _oppa _lalu berlari ke toilet menyusul Luhan yang sepertinya sudah berada di toilet terlebih dahulu.

"Hei! Siapa nam- Angel!" ucapnya berteriak kepadaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Reader-deul. Maafkan atas ketidak-jelas-an FF ini ._. ehehe _

_Tolong Read and Review yha! _

_Ilyily mwa from princez /? _


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT**_

_**RALAT CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA.**_

_**BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK/KRISHAN/KRISLU/KAISOO/KAIHUN/**_

_**CHENMIN/XIUCHEN/SULAY/HOLAY/TAOSOO**_

_**GIRL!**__BAEKHYUN-LUHAN-KYUNGSOO-SEHUN-XIUMIN-LAY_

_** : PARK HYUN JI.-**_

_**.-FHSILVERTEAR-.**_

**-CHANYEOL POV-**

Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Sial! Padahal aku sedang memimpikan seseorang. Seseorang yang menyerupai bidadari yang mendekati kata 'sempurna'. Well, kalian tahu, yang sempurna hanyalah aku, eh, makhsudku Tuhan. Haha. Dia adalah seorang model cantik yang memiliki bibir tipis, hidung mancung, tubuh mungil dan bentuknya indah pastinya. Mata sipitnya dengan _eyeliner _yang lumayan tebal di bawah matanya menjadi ciri khasnya.

Oh, tuhan! Aku pasti sudah gila. Park Chanyeol sudah gila. Semalam aku bermimpi sedang bercinta dengannya! Namun mimpiku terasa sangat nyata. Sehingga sampai saat ini aku mengingat secara garis besar bagaimana aku menyentuk tubuhnya, mengoyak miliknya dan dia mendesahkan namaku dengan sangat _sexy._

'_Ummhh, Yeolliee'_

'_Ngghh yeahh'_

'_Yesshh Yeolliehh mhh'_

'_Ahhh sshh faster please mhh'_

'_Uhh Yeollieh i'm cum- AHH YEOLIEH!"_

Desahan _sexy _nya masih teringat jelas di benakku. Membuatku seperti orang gila membayangkan semuanya. Membuat celanaku basah dan .. turn on ?! Oh tuhan jangan biarkan ini menegang. Tolong jangan biarkan. Jangan! Ahh, baiklah, sepertinya aku memang harus 'bermain solo' .. lagi.

Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologis-ku. Walaupun aku bermain solo. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan malas. Membuka celanaku, memegang kejantananku dan mengocoknya dengan irama cepat-lambat-keras-halus. Oh tuhan aku merasa sudah gila. Aku mendesahkan nama idola-ku sepanjang mas-tur-ba-si-ku. Hingga akhirnya cairanku keluar dan membasahi perutku serta lantai di hadapanku.

Aku langsung membersihkan lantai kamar mandiku dan mulai mandi dengan air hangat yang aku _setting _dengan shower-ku. Rasanya menenangkan berada di bawah _shower _yang menyala dengan air yang terus mengucur membasahi sekujur tubuhku.

"Yeol" teriak seseorang dari luar kamarku. Aku yakin bahwa itu adalah ibuku.

"_Ne, mom. Give me five minutes and _aku akan segera ke meja makan" ucapku.

Aku memakai seragam sekolahku. Celana panjang dengan bentuk pensil dan sedikit mengatung –karena aku yang terus bertambah tinggi dan memang sempat sengaja aku potong sedikit- dan baju seragam yang sangat nge-pas di tubuhku. Memperlihatkan ukuran tubuh atletisku. Aku memakai sepatu-ku yang berwarna biru. Aku segera menyambar tasku dan berjalan ke meja makan. Aku butuh sarapan.

Aku duduk di sebelah ibuku. Dan memakan roti dengan selai nanas. Nanas enak. Namun, banyak orang yang bilang nanas tidak enak. Aku memakan dua potong roti dengan kedua rotinya sama sama ber-selai nanas. Rasa selai kesukaanku. Setelah makan, aku berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuaku dan pergi ke sekolah dengan menaiki mobil sport-ku.

Aku sampai di sekolah. Aku masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah –sekelah memarkir mobilku terlebih dahulu di tempat parkir. Aku berjalan di koridor dengan _cool-_nya.

BGUG!

Aku merasa tertabrak oleh seseorang. Aku hampir terjatuh, namun untung saja tidak. Aku melihat wajah orang yang menabrakku. Aku seperti mengenalnya. Ah, ya! Dia Kyungsoo, kekasihku.

"Kenapa, _chagi? _Kenapa kau menabrakku seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, _oppa. _Aku hanya sedang buru-buru, Naeun sudah menungguku" ucapnya.

Dia hendak berlari lagi entah kemana tempat Naeun menunggunya. Aku mencegahnya, memegang pergelangan tangannya dan membuat dia menghadapku dan menatapku, 'mengapa?'. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya, dan berkata,

"_Morning Kiss-_ku mana?" tanyaku dengan senyum jahil.

"Apa? _Morning Kiss? _Di koridor?" dia melirik ke belakangku, aku tidak perduli. Lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Oh, tidak, Tuan Park. Ini koridor sekolah, kau sudah gila?"

"Apa? Kau yang gila. Biasanya tiap pagi kau yang menyambarku dengan _morning kiss _dari-mu. Kau tidak pernah memandang tempat dan waktu, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah mengenalmu dengan berhubungan satu tahun denganmu. Ayolah"

"Tidak, Park Chanyeol. Aku masih waras. Aku tidak akan melakukannya disini" ucapnya disertai dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu aku saja yang memberimu _morning kiss, _ya?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya. Dia menarik kepalanya menjauh dari kepalaku lalu me-nge-nyamping-kan kepalanya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, bingung dengan tingkahnya pagi ini.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau benar-benar tidak mau memberikanku atau memberiku _morning kiss, eoh_?" tanyaku.

"Bukan begitu, _oppa_. Aku buru-buru, Naeun sudah menungguku. Aku tidak enak dengannya jika ia harus menunggu lama. Lagian ini di koridor sekolah, _oppa. _Aku masih waras. Kenapa kau mesum sekali, _eoh" _ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini, Kyungsoo. Kau biasanya memberiku _morning kiss _dan sekarang kau malah menolakku. Lagipula, jika kau memberiku _morning kiss _daritadi, kita tidak akan membuang waktu lama dan kau bisa lebih cepat ke tempat Naeun" ucapku. Aku melihatnya menatap suatu objek di belakangku.

Aku penasaran dengan apa yang daritadi Kyungsoo lihat dan tatap. Seperti tatapan takut saat ia melihat ke arah belakangku. Aku pun ikut menengok ke arah belakangku. Aku melihat seorang _namja _berkulit tan yang sangat aku kenal dan dia adalah sahabatku. Aku memanggilnya,

"Hei, Jongin!" panggilku. Aku melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo seperti tambah takut. Aku bingung dengannya.

'_Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang ia lihat dan pikirkan sampai membuat sikapnya berubah drastis kepadaku? Bahkan sampai memberikan aku _morning kiss _saja dia tidak mau. Padahal itu kan kegiatan rutin yang pasti ia lakukan padaku.'_ Batinku.

Seseorang memukul pundakku. Saat aku menengok, itu adalah Jongin. Sahabatku. Lalu dia langsung merangkulku.

"Kenapa, Chan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke kelas, kau belum menaruh tasmu kan? Kyung, aku ke kelas dulu, ya dengan Jongin. Jika kau ingin bertemu Naeun, silahkan." Ucapku. Namun Jongin menolak tawaranku.

"Maaf, Chan. Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Baiklah" ucapku dan mendengus dengan kesal.

Aku berjalan ke kelasku dengan malas. Sampai di kelas aku hanya mendengarkan musik hingga hampir tertidur. Saat aku mulai akan mengarungi lautan mimpiku, tibatiba saja ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh,

"Kris?" ucapku dengan mata sayu –karna mengantuk. Lalu melanjutkan, "Kenapa?"

Kris duduk di sampingku. Lalu dia berkata "Gapapa. Jomblo banget, bro. Si Kyungsoo kemana?" tanyanya karena tidak melihat batang hidung Kyungsoo.

"Gatau, bro. Tadi doi bilang mau ketemu Naeun"

"Lah, tadi aku liat si Naeun ada di kelasnya" ucapnya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Tau, ah. Masa bodo lah sama Kyungsoo. Berubah doi" ucapku sambil memasangwajah frustasi.

"Jangan begitu bro, kayaknya Cuma Kyungsoo doang yang mau pacaran sama orang caplang idiot kayak kamu, Yeol. Kalo kalian berdua putus, ngejomblo lagi baru tau rasa deh" ucapnya sambil menyindirku. Aku memberikan _deathglare-_ku kepadanya. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Engga lah, Yeol. Aku cuma bercanda. Jangan di masukin ke hati ya. Hahaha" ucapnya, lalu tertawa di depanku. Aku masih menatapnya, namun kini dengan wajah datarku.

"Yaya, Kris. Han _seongsae-nim _sudah ada di depan kelas. Aku tidak mau kena hukum dengannya lagi. Berdiri di tengah lapangan itu sangat menyiksa" ucapku padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak mau bernasib seperti-mu saat itu. Kau di hukum karena asyik _chatting _dengan Kyungsoo kan? Haha" ucapnya mengingatkanku pada dua hari yang lalu saat aku sedang _chatting _dengan Kyungsoo dan aku di hukum oleh Han _seongsae-nim._

Aku mendengarkan Han _seongsae-nim seongsae-nim _yang sepertinya akan memulai pelajaran IPS kami dengan sejarang dirinya atau sejarah Korea yang setiap awal pelajaran akan ia ceritakan. Aku sampai hafal apa yang dia ceritakan dari awal hingga akhir tanpa aku harus menghafalnya susah - susah.

"Kris." Panggilku pada Kris yang duduk di sampingku.

"Napa, Yeol? Kangen?" ucapnya dengan segala ke percayaan dirinya.

"Najis. Kau di sampingku, untuk apa aku kangen sama kamu? Kalo kangen sama Byun Baekhee, sih, iya. Dia udah jarang mucul di ajang permodelan"

"Kau? Kau _fanboy-_nya Byun Baekhee? Hahaha"

"Ya. Puas? Knapa kalau aku _fanboy_-nya? Dia cantik, tau"

"Yaya. _Up to you _aja lah Yeol. Tadi kenapa manggil?" tanyanya mengingat aku yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Aku bosan, Kris. _Truth or dare_, mau?" ajakku.

"Boleh, kau duluan, Yeol. _Truth or dare?_"

"Hm.. Truth"

"Kau benar - benar mencintai Kyungsoo, atau kau hanya ingin .. er.. tubuhnya?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit tersinggung.

"Kris. Dengar baik – baik. Aku tidak pernah _yadong-_an sama Kyungsoo. Kau jangan ngaco deh. Aku tidak se brengsek itu untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo sejauh itu"

"Yakin?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya denganku?"

"Bagaimana aku mau percaya denganmu, Yeol. Kau ini orang ter mesum yang pernah aku kenal, Yeol. aku tidak percaya kalau kau tidak tergoda untuk menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang idah itu lebih jauh. Jangan bohong padaku" ucapnya.

Kris menatap mataku dalam – dalam seperti mencari kebohongan dalam ucapanku. Nyatanya, mau dia cari hingga botak pun ia tidak akan menemukannya, karena aku memang tidak pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo lebih jauh daripada bermain dengan payudara dan bibirnya.

"Kris. Aku hanya pernah bermain dengan payudara dan bibir Kyungsoo. Dan aku tidak tau apa aku mencintainya atau hanya tertarik dengannya yang pasti hubunganku selama tiga bulan ini baik baik saja dan tidak ada keraguan di dalam diriku sebelum kejadian tadi pagi" ucapku jujur pada Kris.

"Tadi pagi kau kenapa?"

"Tadi pagi Kyungsoo tidak mau memberikanku _morning kiss _dan ia beralasan akan bertemu dengan Naeun. Dan ia seperti ketakutan jika berbicara denganku dan ada Jongin di sana. Ia seperti menatap Jongin pada setiap kalimatnya tadi pagi."

"Udahlah, bro. Gausah _negative thingking _gitu. Percaya aja sama Kyungsoo kalo dia bener bener sayang sama kamu" ucapnya.

"Hhh. Iyadeh Kris. Sekarang kau, ya. _Truth or dare?" _tanyaku karena malas membicarakan seorang Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aku kan, _sang namja. _Jadi, _dare." _Ucapnya.

"_Sang namja" _ucapku sambil memberikan tatapan sinis kepadanya. Lalu melanjutkan kalimatku, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kerjakan seluruh tugasku selama tiga hari ini, haha"

"Sialan. Yang lain lah, please" ucapnya memohon kepadaku.

"Aku baru tahu, seorang Ketua ekskul basket yang terkenal dengan wajah _cool-_nya bisa memohon dengan wajah seperti ini kepadaku."

"Sial. Yang lain"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Cium Kyungsoo. Jika dia membalas ciumanmu berarti dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Tolong, Kris" ucapku. Memberikan kesempatan kepada Kris untuk mencium gadisku.

"Mencium Kyungsoo?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ya, Kris ak-" ucapanku terpotong saat ..

! TING TING TING !

Bel istirahat berbunyi! Yeah! Akhirnya pelajaran membosankan ini selesai dan aku bisa makan sekarang. Aku sangat lapar.

"Yeol. Aku ke kantin duluan ya" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Yaya! Kris! Aku ikut." Ucapku seraya menyusulnya.

_-Di kantin-_

"Yeol. Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang pesan"

"Ramen aja"

"Baik."

Kris meninggalkanku sendiri di meja makan ini. Aku merasa sangat jomblo. Kyungsoo biasanya menemaniku saat makan, tapi sekarang, ia entah kemana aku tidak perduli.

Oh tuhan, Kris lama sekali. Aku sudah sepuluh menit menunggu disini. Baiklah, aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Kalau Kris kembali lalu mencariku gimana? Ah, aku kirim saja dia pesan singkat,

**To: Pervert Dragon**

**From : Chanyeol**

"**Kris. Aku ke toilet sebentar. Kalau kau sudah kembali, tolong tunggu sebentar. Aku tidak akan lama. Dan kalau kau ingin mencium Kyungsoo sekarang, telfon aku. Aku akan menyaksikannya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo"**

Selesai. Aku segera pergi ke toilet dengan langkah santai dan _cool-_ku. Banyak wanita – wanita yang menatapku haha. Mungkin aku terlalu tampan hingga wanita – wanita menatapku seperti itu.

_-di toilet-_

Aku masuk ke toilet. Mengeluarkan air mani yang sudah kutahan daritadi saat menunggu Kris membeli makananku. Aku merasa ada yang aneh di toilet ini,

DUG!

Aku seperti mendengar ada sesuatu yang menabrak entah apa namun ini cukup keras. Aku mencari sumber suara itu. Dan aku mendengarnya lagi di toilet nomor enam. Aku berteriak memastikan tidak hal buruk yang terjadi di toilet paling pojok itu.

"Hei, tidak ada apa – apa kah? Aku mendengar seperti ada yang terbentur di dalam"

"Tidak, tidak apa – apa" ucap orang yang di dalam.

'_seperti suara Jongin. Tapi masa bodo lah' _batinku.

Aku segera berjalan agak-lebih-cepat dari sebelumnya ke tempat dimana aku menunggu Kris tadi. namun, tiba – tiba aku merasa menabrak sesuatu atau aku di tabrak oleh seseorang saat,

BRUG!

Aku terjatuh. Orang yang menabrakku menimpaku hingga posisi kami terlihat seperti _woman in top. _Wanita ini menggunakan kacamata dengan frame hitam yang cukup besar, rambut yang di kepang dan baju yang tidak ngetat seperti siswa – siswa lainnya. Namun, mengapa aku melihat wanita ini seperti _angel? _Dia sangat cantik. Dan... Mirip Byun Baekhyun! Ah mungkin aku harus memeriksa mataku pada dokter. Sepertinya Byun Baekhyun tidak akan se-culun ini.

"Oh, maaf nona. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku padanya.

Dia mengangkat –membangunkan tubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan aku. Aku melihat jaket.. Kris? Ia memegang jaket Kris dan terjatuh tepat di samping kami. Karna penasaran, aku bertanya,

"Ini jaket Kris hyung bukan?"

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi dan mengganti bajuku" ucapnya seraya mengambil jaket Krislalu berlari ke toilet menyusul temannya yang sepertinya sudah berada di toilet terlebih dahulu.

"Hei! Siapa nam- Angel!" ucapku memanggilnya dengan sebutan... _angel? _Oh, aku sudah gila memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan _angel._

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Chanyeol pun kembali ke tempatnya –dimana ia menunggu Kris dan sepertinya sekarang Kris yang menunggunya. Terlihat seorang Kris Wu yang sedang menunggu Chanyeol dengan makanannya yang sudah setengah habis.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan senyum konyolnya yang menurut Kris itu adalah cengiran teridiot yang pernah ia lihat. Chanyeol segera duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Jangan bilang kau ke toilet untuk 'menyelesaikannya' karena kau bosan menungguku tadi dan melihat video video terbaru dari _redtube" _ucap Kris saat Chanyeol duduk di depannya.

"Tidak Kris. Aku hanya mau buang air kecil. Dan aku tadi mendapat kejadian aneh di toilet. Lalu saat aku ingin kembali aku menabrak _angel _yang membawa jaket seperti milikmu.. dan kemana jaketmu, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol menjelaskan dan bertanya kepada Kris.

"_Angel?" _tanyanya. Lalu Chanyeol menjawab,

"Ah, kau pasti tidak tau. Ia wanita yang aku tabrak tadi, culun. Pake kacamata. Di kepang. Membawa jaketmu. Sekilas mirip dengan Byun Baekhee. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku mengatakan bahwa ia cantik dan memanggilnya _angel" _

"Oh, dia adik kelas yang bajunya di tumpahkan kuah ramen oleh pacarmu itu, Kyungsoo. Lalu aku meminjamkan jaketku kepadanya untuk memakainya sementara selama ia tidak punya baju ganti" jawab Kris.

"Oh. Aku makan dulu Kris" ucap Chanyeol.

_-in Toilet-_

DUG!

Kyungsoo membentur pintu toilet saat Jongin memepetkannya pada pintu toilet. Jongin merasa ada yang berjalan mendekat. Ia pun menghentikan aksinya meremas payudara Kyungsoo.

"Hei, tidak ada apa – apa kah? Aku mendengar seperti ada yang terbentur di dalam" tanya orang di luar.

"Tidak, tidak apa – apa" jawab Jongin.

'_seperti suara Chanyeol' _batin Kyungsoo.

Mereka mendengar orang tadi keluar dari toilet.

"Kau masih berstatus sebagai pacar Chanyeol kan? Sebaiknya aku pergi, aku tidak mau karna kau menggodaku tadi lalu aku 'melakukannya' denganmu lalu aku dan Chanyeol bermusuhan." Ucap Jongin tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Chanyeol. Cepat lakukan, Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo seperti PSK murahan –menurut Jongin saat ini.

"Baiklah"

Jongin melanjutkan aksinya dengan mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Melumatnya. Dari ciuman lembut hingga ciuman panas sekarang. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, tangannya meremas payudara Kyungsoo. Lalu melepas semua kancing baju Kyungsoo lalu baju seragamnya yang sangat ngetat itu.

"Mmmh.. Jonginnaa~" desah Kyungsoo saat Jongin merepas payudaranya.

Jongin meraba bagian punggung Kyungsoo. Mencari pengait bra yang menutupi payudara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membusungkan dadanya –mempermudah Jongin menemukan pengait bra-nya. Gotcha! Jongin berhasil membuka pengait itu lalu mengihsap payudara Kyungsoo seperti bayi yang tidak di beri asi selama tiga hari.

Tangan Jongin tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kiri nya meremas payudara kanan Kyungsoo dan tangan kanannya meraba bagian kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh ngghh sshh Jonginhh~~" racau Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepas celana dalam Kyungsoo dan memasukkan satu jarinya. Kyungsoo masih mendesah nikmat karena perlakuan Jongin. Jongin menambah dua jarinya di dalam lubang surga Kyungsoo.

"AHH! Jonginnh" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit meringis.

Jongin memaju mundurkan tangannya di dalam lubah surga Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo mencapai klimaks.

"Ahh Jonghh akuh- AHH!" Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

.

.

Jongin melepas celananya dan memperlihatkan Kyungsoo kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di toilet lalu melabarkan paha Kyungsoo. Jongin menggesekkan miliknya di depan lubang surga Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih rapat. Lalu perlahan memasukkannya.

"AHH JONGHH!" desah Kyungsoo saat Jongin memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang surga Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata Chanyeol sudah melakukannya sebelum aku, ya?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

Jongin memaju – mundurkan kejantanannya pada lubang surga Kyungsoo. Dari tempo lambat, hingga tempo yang sangat cepat. Toilet pria lantai satu saat ini penuh dengan desahan mereka.

"Yeah Kyungsoo. Lubangmu nikmat" ucap Jongin.

"Shh.. nggh .. jonghh .. fasterhh" Jongin menurut. Mempercepat gerakan _in – out_nya di dalam lubang surga Kyungsoo.

Setelah bermain cukup lama, akhirnya mereka hampir mencapai klimaks mereka berdua, Jongin semakin menusuk kejantanannya pada lubang surga Kyungsoo. Hingga pada tusukkan ke lima, Kyungsoo klimaks. Namun, Jongin belum.

"AHH! JONGINHH!" desah Kyungsoo saat ia mencapai Klimaksnya.

Jongin mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu memasukkan kejantanannya ke mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengulum kejantanan Jongin yang sudah membesar. Merasakan kejantanan Jongin berkedut, Kyungsoo semakin keras menghisap kejantanan Jongin.

Hingga Jongin pun klimaks. "AHH!" desah Jongin saat menyemburkan sperma di dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tanpa merasa jijik pun menelannya. Setelah itu, mereka memakai pakaiannya masing-masing.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dan mendengar kegiatan mereka dari luar. Yaitu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang niat awalnya ke toilet untuk mencuci muka, namun malah mendapatkan kekasihnya sedang bercinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Chanyeol keluar dari toilet dengan wajah merah padam. Krisyang menunggunya di luar bertanya pada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol berjalan keluar toilet.

"Kenapa Yeol?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencium Kyungsoo. Aku sudah mendapat bukti yang menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak mencintaiku" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi ke lapangan basket diikuti oleh Kris.

_Hai hai. Maafkan FF ini yang gajelas dan aneh yha /? Ini first FF aku yang Rate – M. Tadi maaf kalo adegan 'nganu' nya kurang memuaskan dan desahless /? Ini bikin pas lagi di kamar mama soalnya papa di depan aku ._. hehe maafkan aku yha gaiseu. _

_Thanks to : _

**EXO LOVE EXO**

**MRSWUHUNHAN**

**DEESTACIA**

**IYOU**

**JULIHRC**

**XIYUMIN **

**DNOORSYITA**

**SPARKLINGCHAN**

**BAEXIAN**

**KJIOSHHOTTIE**

**KOUJO-SAN **

**CHIKA LOVE BABY BAEKHYUN**

**BAEKHYUNINA**

**RABIELAAA**

**OHOONRAT**

**ALITA94**

**ANON**

_Thanks ya udah fav-follow-review story aku, meskipun yang review baru 3 orang ._. tapi makasih banyak ya ^^ _

_Dan buat yang baru baca tolong fav-follow-read-review story aku ya ^^ don't be silent reader pwease ?! hehehe _

_Laffyha sampai bertemu di chapt3 ^^ _

_-fhsilvertear- _


	3. Chapter 3

**I WILL SHOW YOU [EXO'S CRACK COUPLE FANTICTION]**

**BY : FHSILVERTEAR [AUTHOR NAME : PARK HYUNJI]**

**RATE : T [untuk chapt ini maafkan gaada adegan **_**mature**_** nya yah .]**

**CHAST : BYUN BAEKHYUN – PARK CHANYEOL – WU YIFAN – DO KYUNGSOO – XI LUHAN – KIM JONGIN – OH SEHUN**

**{{ CHANBAEK – KRISHAN – KAIHUN }}**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S), ALUR GAJELAS (maju-mundur-cantiikk .g), CERITA NGEBOSENIN DAN UDAH PASARAN TEMANYA '-'**

**HAPPY READING GUYS ^_^**

**.**

**ooo0o0o0ooo**

**.**

_**Last Chapter ..**_

_Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dan mendengar kegiatan mereka dari luar. Yaitu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang niat awalnya ke toilet untuk mencuci muka, namun malah mendapatkan kekasihnya sedang bercinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri. _

_Chanyeol keluar dari toilet dengan wajah merah padam. Kris yang menunggunya di luar bertanya pada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol berjalan keluar toilet._

"_Kenapa Yeol?" _

"_Kau tidak perlu mencium Kyungsoo. Aku sudah mendapat bukti yang menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak mencintaiku" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi ke lapangan basket diikuti oleh Kris._

**.**

**ooo0o0o0ooo**

**.**

_**Chapter 3 ..**_

"Yeol! kau kenapa?" tanya Kris kepada Chanyeol dan tetap mengikuti langkah terburu – buru Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih belum menjawab Kris, tetap tegas pada setiap langkahnya.

Chanyeol terus berjalan –dengan cepat- menuju lapangan _indoor _basket sekolah mereka. Langkahnya sangat terburu – buru. Chanyeol diam di tengah lapangan, menatap ring basket dan sesekali mendongak-an wajahnya melihat langit-langit.

Chanyeol tetap diam, matanya memerah..

Hening..

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

10 detik..

Pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh. Air matanya sukses menerobos benteng matanya. Cairan bening yang tidak diinginkan keluar itu terpaksa keluar dari matanya. Kris menatap Chanyeol bingung.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak ini' _batin Kris.

Chanyeol mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya. Lalu berbalik. Menatap Kris. Kris masih terdiam. Kris tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kris. Lalu melewatinya. Mengambil bola basket yang ada di gudang penyimpanan alat – alat olahraga yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat nya berdiam diri, tadi. Lalu, kembali ke tengah lapangan.

Chanyeol men –_dribble _bola basketnya. Lalu men-_shoot-_nya ke arah ring basket. Masuk. Bolanya masuk ke dalam ring basket. Ia mengambil bolanya kembali. Dan kembali ke tengah lapangan dengan sedikit berlari. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, _dribble-shoot-ambil-kembali-dribble-shoot-ambil-kembali. _

Kris yang melihat sahabatnya itu seperti orang yang putus asa atau depresi mulai panik. Ia takut kesehatan sahabatnya itu menurun akibat terlalu capek. Apalagi ramen yang tadi dibelikannya tidak habis dimakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Yeol! Berhenti! Kalau kau seperti ini terus kau bisa sakit!" teriak Kris pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengabaikannya. Banginya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah meluapkan rasa kesalnya pada bola basket.

"Yeol! Berhenti! Hei, kau dengar aku ?!" teriak Kris lagi.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya. Menoleh ke arah Kris. Perlahan membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Jika kau tidak ingin melihatku bermain basket solo seperti ini, pergilah dan jangan berteriak lagi. Aku pusing mendengar teriakan 'langka'mu itu. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah berteriak, ternyata suaramu bisa membuat kuping orang yang mendengar sakit." Ucap Chanyeol. Lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Kris pun stress memikirkan bagaimana menghentikan sahabatnya ini. Ia benar – benar tidak mau melihat Chanyeol sakit karena kecapekan. Kris memutar otaknya. Mengingat hal hal _favorite _Chanyeol yang mungkin dapat menghentikan aktivitasnya sekarang dan menceritakan masalahnya kepada Kris sekarang.

4 detik ..

9 detik ..

45 detik ..

1 menit ..

Gotcha!

Kris tau apa yang harus ia lakukan agar dapat menghentikan aktivitas Chanyeol sekarang. Ia merogoh kantongnya. Mencari benda kotak dan tipid yang ia simpan di dalam saku sekolahnya. Lalu mencari nama seseorang di dalam kontaknya.

"..."

"Ah, kau bisa kesini sekarang?"

"..."

"Lapangan basket _indoor_"

"..."

"Bilang saja kau ada urusan denganku"

"..."

"Berpakaianlah seperti layaknya dirimu sebenarnya, _chagi_"

"..."

"Oke, bye"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya di telfon bersama lawan bicaranya, Kris langsung mematikan sambungannya. Ia menyimpan benda kotak nan tipis itu kembali di saku seragam sekolahnya. Lalu kembali ke lapangan, memperhatikan Chanyeol dan menunggu orang yang barusan ia telfon datang untuk dapat menenangkan Chanyeol.

2 menit ..

5 menit ..

8 menit ..

"_Oppa!"_ panggil seseorang dari pintu masuk lapangan _indoor._

"Nah, kau datang juga." Ucap Kris. Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kris dengan seseorang itu.

"Jadi aku harus apa, _oppa?"_

"Sekarang kau hentikan Chanyeol. Bilang kau siapa. Sekarang pakaianmu sudah normal kan? Dia _fanboy-_mu. Cepat. Aku yakin jika kau yang menyuruhnya ia akan menurut" ucap Kris menjelaskan kepada orang itu.

"Hm.. _Arasseo. _Tapi kau belikan aku _ice cream strawberry, ne?" _ucap ornag itu seperti menuntut Kris.

"Yaya. Akan ku belikan nanti" ucap Kris malas.

"Hei. Kau mengajakku kesini, dan sekarang aku harus apa? Kau kan mau mencegah sunbae itu" ucap teman orang itu.

"Kau di sini saja, temani aku, _ne?" _ucap Kris 'nakal'. Lalu tertawa.

Orang yang tadi Kris telfon berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Lalu berdiri tepat di belakangnya saat Chanyeol sedang men-_dribble _bola basketnya, lalu nge-_shoot. _Dan.. Gol! Lemparan Chanyeol tepat memasuki ring basket. Orang yang daritadi memperhatikannya sontak bertepuk tangan.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Memasang wajah bingung-kaget-senang-bahagia semua tercampur aduk.

Yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah seorang wanita cantik, rambut bergelombang dengan warna caramel, tubuh mungil, celana _jeans _pensil dan baju kemeja yang sedikit kebesaran berwarna putih serta dalaman berwarna senada yang membuatnya terlihat jelas di mata Chanyeol. Ditambah dengan _high heels _Dia Byun Baekhyun atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Baekhee.

"Wahh, kau hebat, Park Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan memamerkan _eye smile _dan senyum lebarnya yang Chanyeol lihat hampir setiap hari di akun sosial media dan majalahnya, lalu melanjutkan, "_Shoot-_mu tepat masuk ke dalam ring" Baekhyun memasang senyum lebarnya dan eye smile seperti '^o^'-nya.

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Masih belum percaya dengan objek indah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Baekhyun sekarang dan meminta tanda tangannya. Melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di toilet pria beberapa jam yang lalu.

Chanyeol menghapus jejak jejak airmatanya yang mengalir sepanjang permainan basket solonya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Mulutnya terbuka dan berbicara dengan suara berat khasnya itu, "B-Baekhee.. Kau Byun Baekhee?"

"_Ne" _jawab Baekhyun ramah dan masih tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau Park Chanyeol bukan? Salam kenal" ^^

"K-Kau tau namaku? Darimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau kepo? Haha" jawab Baekhyun berusaha mengubah atmosfir Chanyeol menjadi lebih ceria.

"Hish, Kau ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana saja?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kursi di tepian lapangan. Lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "Ga enak kan kalau ngobrol di tengah lapangan seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu berjalan ke arah bangku yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dari belakang. Lalu mereka mulai duduk di bangku tersebut, bersampingan. Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun. Tidak lagi memikirkan masalahnya sebelumnya, termasuk pertanyaan 'bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini'.

"Kau sedang berlatih basket?" tanya Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak latihan" jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu mengapa kau seperti berlatih begitu keras?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku hanya meluapkan kekesalanku dengan bola basket" jawabnya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Ya. Tapi itu tidak penting. Tidak perlu di bahas tidak apa apa kan?"

"Itu perlu dibahas" ucap Baekhyun tegas.

"Mengapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Alisnya saling bertautan.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang.. depresi. Jadi ceritakan masalahmu padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa bantu kamu" ucap Baekhyun. Lagi – lagi ia memamerkan _eye smile –_nya membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir cepat, lagi.

"Jadi.." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, "Kekasihku bercinta dengan sahabatku. Padahal aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya lebih jauh"

"Ah, _Jinjja? _Ow. Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi telah berkata seperti tadi dan memaksamu menceritakannya padaku" ucap Baekhyun dan menampilkan wajah bersalahnya.

"Iya, gapapa, Baekhee..." ucap Chanyeol sambil memamerkan senyum idiotnya.

Baekhyun tersenyu, lalu berkata, "Panggil aku Baek atau Baekkie saja, Chanyeol. Tidak perlu nama asliku"

"Um.. Baik Baekkie.. hahaha"

"Hm.. Sebelumnya.. Kau tahu aku, kah?" tanya Baekhyun –pertanyaan bodoh yang Baekhyun, jelas saja semua orang mengenalnya, dia kan model terkenal se-Korea.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenal model secantik dirimu, Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

Mereka terus berbincang – bincang di kursi itu. Sesekali Chanyeol menggombali Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun beberapa kali dibuat memerah dan merona oleh Chanyeol. Sampai tumbuh sedikit benih benih cinta di hati Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun menyangkal semua perasaan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia cinta dengan Chanyeol sedangkan mereka hanya bisa bertemu seperti ini di saat saat tertentu dan biasanya mereka bertemu sebagai Chanyeol si _Namja Cool _namun idiot dengan Baekhyun si _yeoja _culun yang kutu buku.

_-Kris and Luhan's side-_

"Hei, kau Luhan temannya Baekhyun?" tanya Kris memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, _sunbae. _Ada apa?" tanya Luhan memasang wajah polosnya membuat Kris yang melihatnya gemas.

"_Ani. _Baekhyun sering cerita kepadaku tentangmu. Ternyata benar, ya, kata Baekhyun. Kau _yeoja _yang cantik" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, _sunbae _bisa aja" ucap Luhan. Pipinya mulai memerah karena ucapan Kris tadi. \

"Jangan memanggilku terlalu formal seperti itu. Panggil lah seperti bagaimana Baekhyun memanggilku." Ucap Kris –ngode biar di panggil _oppa _sama Luhan.

"Uhm.. Baiklah _gege" _ucap Luhan. Kris tersenyum –seenggaknya _oppa _dan _gege _sama lah ya.

"_Gege? _Kau memanggilku _gege_ kau Chinese?" tanya Kris mendengar Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _gege _–dalam bahasa cina artinya kakak atau sama seperti _oppa _dan _hyung._

"Ah, iya _ge. _Aku asli Chinese"

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tinggal di korea?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Hm.. ayahku bekerja di sini, _ge. _Jadi, aku, ibu dan adikku ikut tinggal di sini mengikut ayahku, _ge" _jelas Luhan.

"Hng.. Aku juga Chinese, Lu" ucap Kris.

"Woahh. _Jinjjayoo? _Aku tidak menyangka, _ge, _kalau Baekhyun juga punya keturunan Chinese. Tapi kenapa namamu tidak ada Chinese nya sama sekali? Eum.. maaf aku berntanya seperti ini" Luhan menampakkan tampang '-' nya.

"Iya, Lu. Tak apa kau bertanya seperti itu. Jadi.." ucapan Kris terpotong karena ia menarik nafas nya panjang.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Mommyy" _panggil seorang anak kecil berumur dua tahun kepada sang ibu._

"_Iya, sayang. Kenapa?" tanya sang ibu. _

"_Nda papa _eomma. _Yifan tidul di kamal _mommy, _yaa?" tanya anak bernama Yifan itu kepada sang ibu. _

"_Kenapa, _honey? _Kau kan anak laki-laki. Masih mau tidur sama _mommy?" _tanya sang ibu meledek putra semata wahyangnya itu. _

"_Memangnya tidak boleh, ya Yifan mau tidur dengan _eomma _dan _appa? I Miss you, Mommy, Daddy" _ucap Yifan dan memajukan bibirnya sejauh 1 centi. _

"_Hm.. Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidur di kamar _mommy and daddy _malam ini." Ucap Ny. Wu berhasil menenangkan anaknya, Wu Yifan._

_Setelah itu, Yifan, _mommy _dan _daddy-_nya menonton _channel _televisi favorite Yifan yang mnampilkan berbagai film kartun. Yifan terlihat sangat bahagia bisa bersama sama dengan orangtuanya lagi setelah dua minggu ini ia tinggal di rumah Tuan dan Ny. Byun. _

_Ya, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun adalah sahabat karib Tuan dan Nyonya Wu. Yifan juga sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Byun. Yifan dan keluarga Byun sudah sangat dekat. Nyonya dan Tuan Byun sangat sayang kepada Yifan sampai mereka membuat panggilan sendiri untuk Yifan._

_Kris. Ya, Kris Wu. Entah mengapa keluarga Byun itu memanggil Yifan dengan nama Kris. Nyonya Byun yang pertama kali memanggilnya dengan nama itu pun hanya mengatakan bahwa nama itu terlintas di otaknya saat pertama bertemu dengan Yifan dan cocok untuk seorang Yifan saat itu. _

_Setelah pukul 10.00pm, keluarga Wu itu beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju kamar Nyonya dan Tuan Wu. Yifan memasuki kamar itu duluan. Ia melihat ada dua koper besar dan satu koper yang lebih kecil di samping kasur orangtuanya. Ia pun bertanya dengan orangtuanya. _

"Mommy, Daddy. _Kalian mau kemana? Balu satu hali kembali _mommy _dan_ daddy _sudah mau pelgi lagi? Huhuhu" ucap Yifan polos dan setelahnya, ia menangis. Orangtuanya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya. _

"_Kali ini kita akan pergi ke Korea, sayang. Kau juga ikut. Jadi kita tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di China. Sekarang, kita tidur, ya?" ucap Nyonya Wu menenangkan anaknya. _

"Okay, mommy" _ucap Yifan._

_Setelah itu Yifan merebahkan badannya di antara orangtuanya. Mereka bertiga –Yifan, Nyonya Wu dan Tuan Wu- tidur dengan posisi Yifan dipeluk oleh keduanya. Yifan tentu sangat senang. _

_-skip-Byun Family's Home-_

"Mommy, mommy. _Kalian tidak lama kan, pelginya? Yifan masih rindu kalian~~" ucap Yifan dan memajukan bibirnya berapa centi membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. _

"_Iya, _honey. _Kami tidak akan lama" ucap Tuan Wu sambil tersenyum. Lalu pergi memasuki mobil setelah mencium kening dan kedua pipi anak semata wahyangnya itu. begitu juga dengan Nyonya Wu. _

"_Kris di sini sebentar, _ne? _Sama _eomma appa _dan juga dede Baekhyun" ucap Nyonya Byun yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Yifan. _

"Nde, eomma. _Tapi, Yifan mau tanya, boleh nda?" tanya Yifan pada Nyonya Byun sambil menampilkan wajah imutnya._

"_Boleh, sayang. Kris mau tanya apa sama _eomma?"

"Eomma _kenapa panggil Yifan dengan nama Klis? Yifan tidak bisa menyebutkannya dan itu kan bukan nama Yifan" ucap Yifan sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. _

"_Hm.. kenpa ya? Emang _eomma _tidak boleh panggil Kris dengan nama itu? itu kan panggilan sayang dari _eomma"

"Ani eomma.. _tidak begitu makhsud Yifan. Eum.. tidak apa apa kok. _Gomawo eomma" _ucap Yifan malu – malu dan tersenyum pada Nyonya Byun yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _eomma _olehnya itu. _

_Setelah itu mereka memasuki rumah mewah nan megah yang terlihat seperti istana milik Byun Family. Yifan langsung ke kamar Baekhyun untuk melihat adik kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Umur Baekhyun masih dua bulan pada saat itu. _

_-skip-di ruang keluarga-_

_Malam hari sudah datang. Byun Family beserta Yifan sedang menonton televisi pada saat itu. Baekhyun juga di ajak dalam gendongan Nyoya Byun. Tuan Byun mengganti Channel nya menjadi tayangan berita. Yifan sempat ngambek karena ia saat itu sedang menonton tayangan 'Winnie the Pooh'._

_Tuan Byun langsung menajamkan pendengarannya saat orang yang menjadi penyaji berita itu memberi tahu bahwa ada kecelakaan mobil di perjalanan antara Seoul – Sejong. Penyaji itu menyebutkan ciri – ciri korbannya. _

_Dua Laki-laki dan satu wanita,_

_Laki-laki berumur sekita empat puluh tahun dan wanita seperti lebih muda,_

_Laki laki yang berada di bangku penumpang sebelah supir bertubuh tinggi,_

_Kewargaan China,_

_Bermarga Wu. _

_Airmata Tuan Byun langsung menetes. Begitupun juga dngan Nyonya Byun. Yifan yang tidak mengerti pun langsung bertanya pada _eomma _dan _appa _nya itu,_

"Eomma, Appa, waeyo?"

"_Tidak apa-apa. Kita pergi sekarang ya, Kris" ucap Nyonya Byun lalu menitipkan Baekhyun pada _baby sitter _Baekhyun. Lalu pergi ke rumah sakit bersama dengan Tuan Byun, Kris, dan supir Jang untuk melihat keadaan orangtua Yifan. _

_-skip-at Hospital-_

_Mereka langsung menuju UGD untuk mencari letak korban kecelakaan mobil di UGD. Mereka melihat korbannya. Dan, benar saja, itu adalah Nyonya dan Tuan Wu. Yifan yang melihat orangtuanya bersimbuh darah langsung menghampiri jasad kedua orangtuanya. _

"Mommy Daddy _bangun. Yifan ada di sini. Masih kangen sama _mommy _dan _daddy" _ucap Yifan. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun meneteskan airmata dan sedih melihat Kris yang masih kecil dan tidak mengerti atas kepergian orangtuanya. _

"_Kris. Orangtua Kris.." ucap Nyonya Byun susah payah karena sahabatnya yang paling dekat dengannya pergi. Lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Orang tua Kris, sudah pergi.. Sudah meninggal. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di sisi tuhan, Kris yang tabah ya" ucap Nyonya Byun lalu memeluk suaminya._

_Tangisan Yifan seketika meledak dan memeluk orangtuanya dan memanggil manggil nama ibu dan ayahnya itu. juga ia mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya tidak boleh pergi, harus bersamanya sampai kapanpun. Namun, semua itu tidak berpengaruh samasekali. Orangtua Yifan sudah berada di sisi tuhan sekarang dan tidak bisa kembali lagi. _

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

Kris menceritakannya kepada Luhan. Sejauh ini ia hanya pernah menceritakannya kepada Luhan. Bahkan, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan jika tahu kalau Kris bitu bukan kakak kandungnya, melainkan hanya kakak asuhnya.

Luhan terpaku saat mendengar cerita Kris. Ia ikut sedih dengan apa yang dialami oleh _sunbae _nya itu. ia juga sedih karena hal yang sama dialami oleh adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi. Namun, bedanya, adiknya orang korea dan di asuh oleh orangtuanya yang Chinese asli.

"Ma-Maafkan aku _gege.. _Aku tidak bermakhsud mengingatkanmu dengan kejadia itu.." ucap Luhan lirih saat melihat mata Kris sudah berkaca aca seperti akan menangis.

Kris tersenyum pada Luhan. Membuat hati Luhan berseri seri karena senyum hangat dari _sunbae _nya itu yang terkenal dengan wajah _cool-_nya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Kris Wu bisa terbuka dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa apa Lu.. Tapi.. Tolong jangan beritahu Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin dia sedih karena hal ini, kumohon" ucap Kris pada Luhan sedikit memohon.

"Iya, _gege.. _aku tidak akan menceritakannya soal masalah ini" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum –lagi kepada Kris.

"Terimakasih, Lu" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum –lagi kepada Kris.

Mereka terus berbincang – bincang sampai waktu istirahat tiba. Mereka awalnya tidak sadar saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Mungkin karena terlalu asyik berbincang bincang beruda. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dengan wajah ceria. Kris dan Luhan tersadar pada lingkungan sekitar setelah tepukan Baekhyun di pundak Luhan.

"He, Lu. Kau tidak mendengar suara bel kah? Sudah istirahat sepertinya ya di sini. Baiklah aku kembali saja, boleh?" tanya Baekhyun meminta izin kembali. Namun, Chanyeol melarangnya.

"Jangan, Baekkie. Makan bersama kami dulu, _ne? _Makanan di kantin kami enak enak loh" ucap Chanyeol mencegah Baekhyun dan mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin sekolah mereka.

"Hm.. Aku-" kalimat Baekhyun terpotong oleh permohonan –menjijikan- Chanyeol,

"Ayolha, Baekkie yang cantik imut dan manis. Makan lah bersama kami, yayaya" Kris yang mendengarnya sedikit geli.

"Oh, tidak, Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa berlagak menjijikan seperti ini setelah bertemu dengan Nona Byun" ucap Kris lalu tertawa, diikuti oleh Luhan yang juga tertawa.

Baekhyun mengalah. Mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol untuk ikut makan siang bersamanya.

Mereka pergi ke kantin ber -4. Mereka ber empat menduduki tempat duduk yang biasanya diduduki oleh Chanyeol dan Kris. Entah mengapa jarang ada anak murid lain yang mau duduk di sana.

Baekhyun memesan nasi goreng dan _strawberry juice, _Luhan memesan Ramen dan air putih, Kris memesan Ramen dengan _avocado juice, _dan Chanyeol memesan nasi goreng dengan _avocado juice. _

Mereka makan sambil berbincang bincang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat senang menggoda Luhan dan Kris yang sudah mulai dekat sepertinya. Jadi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti menjodohkan keduanya. Chanyeol sudah terlihat seperti ia tidak punya masalah sebelumnya.

.

.

"Siang, _chagi. _Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sudah di kantin, eoh" ucap seorang wanita yang tiba – tiba datang dan memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Mau apa kau kesini, _bitch?" _tanya Chanyeol dengan bahasa kasar kepada wanita itu dan menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Eoh? Apa? Kau memanggilku apa? Itu sangat tidak sopen, Park Chanyeol sayangku" ucapnya sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi lalu mendekatkan dadanya pada wajah Chanyeol.

'_menjijikan' _batin Baekhyun.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan sayang itu dan sopanlah sedikit pada senior-mu, Do Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol dingin pada wanita yang diketahui namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Mengapa, say-"

"Jangan panggil aku sayang."

"Uh."

Do Kyungsoo sebal pada Chanyeol. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menatap Baekhyun penuh kebencian –entah mengapa- sekilas.

Tak lama setelah Kyungsoo pergi, tiba – tiba Jongin datang, lalu merangkul Kris dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

"Hei Kkamjong. Selamat kau telah mendapatkan keperawanan Kyungsoo yang aku tunggu sampai hubunganku sah dengannya" ucap Chanyeol. Jongin mengeutkan dahinya.

"Apa? Aku yang pertama? Oh, Park Chanyeol, bahkan aku kira kau yang pertama melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin menyangkal semuanya.

"Dan berani berani nya kau bercinta dengan kekasih sahabatmu sendiri, Kim Jongin" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Chanyeol. Kau bilang aku yang pertama melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Padahal jelas jelas aku bukan yang pertama untuknya. Dia sudah pernah melakukannya dengan yang lain dan aku kira itu kau, Chanyeol. Dan satu lagi. Kau bilang dia kekasihmu? Oh Park Chanyeol dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan khusus denganmu. Kalian hanya berteman, kan, sekarang?" jelas Jongin tidak mau di salahkan dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"JANGAN BOHONG KAU PADAKU, KIM JONGIN" ucap Chanyeol seraya berdiri lalu menarik kerah baju Jongin.

Chanyeol menonjok pipi Jongin. Jongin berusaha melawan Chanyeol dengan menendang perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, ia memojokkan Jongin pada tembok terdekat. Menonjok wajahnya hingga wajahnya lebam, terlihat sedikit darah mengalir dari pelipis dan ujung mulutnya. Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali ke tempatnya diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Chanyeol. Dengarkan penjelasanku. Aku tidak bermakhsud mengambil kekasihmu, ia mengatakan bahwa kalian sudah putus dan aku benar benar bukan yang pertama untuknya, Yeol. Aku berani bersumpah demi persahabatan kita" ucap Jongin sepenuh hati kepada Chanyeol.

"Dasar wanita murahan." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol.." ucap Jongin. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya baik hati tidak tega juga pada sahabatnya yang hanya dibohongi oleh kekasihnya.

"Iya, kumaafkan. Cepat ke UKS, obati lukamu. Aku tidak tega melihat sahabatku seperti ini. Apalagi semua ini karenaku." Ucap Chanyeol. Jongin segera pergi ke UKS.

_-skip-_

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Luhan dan Jongin jalan bersamaan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali bercanda – canda. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia ber lima.

"Unnie!" panggil seorang _yeoja _yang terlihat lebih muda dan mengenakan pakaian SMP.

Jongin melihatnya. Menurutnya sangat cantik. Wanita dengan tubuh semampai dengan lekuk tubuh yang bagus, wajahnya manis dan tersenyum ke arah salah satu dari mereka ber lima dengan _eye smile _nya yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Rambut panjang blonde berwarna coklat kemerahan yang di gerai itu ikut serta menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

Jongin mendekat kepadanya saat _yeoja _itu saat _yeoja _itu juga berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berlima. Jongin penasaran dengan nama _yeoja _cantik itu. dan akhirnya ia bertanya juga siapa nama _yeoja _itu.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Jongin.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun" jawab _yeoja _yang bernama Sehun itu.

.

.

TBC OR CONTINUE?! OR DELETE ?!

.

.

_Hai aku kembali dengan kelanjutan FF kemaren ._. maafya kemaren itu adegan 'nganu' nya kurang. Aku ga bakat sih '-' maapmaap yha maapkan aku ^_^ Dan maaf juga ini gaada adegan nganu nya soalnya gatau mau di selipin di mana /? Hehe maaf yha :*_

_._

_JANGAN LUPA UNTUK READ AND REVIEW YHA '-' KALO ENGGA READ AND REVIEW NTAR AUTHOR GANTUNG DI POHON TOGE ?! GADENK :* _

Thanks to :

**RARASASTI**

**SCARLETSHAND1230**

**KIM DIHYUN**

**BBAEKSONG92**

** .3158**

** .94**

**BABYBAEK04**

**RINA BYUN272**

**CIASINTIAIMAKC**

**DNOORSYITA**

Balasan Review :

**Guest** : haha iya ntar deh ya dibikin chapt masing masing couple yang udah di tentuin. Termasuk kaihun juga ada ko :))

**Nanda Yusri **: haha iya nanti Baek balik ke wujud aslinya /? pas kuliah, ga sekarang :))

**Edifa** : haha iya nanti Chanbaek jadian ko :)) nc nya di tunggu ya, sabar /?

**Rly. **: iya nyamar jadi nerd buat nyari temen :)) pokoknya ada lah dendam nya si Kyungsoo ke Baek nanti di ceritain :)) | iya naughty gitu '-' tapi si Kyungsoo udah pernah di sentuh juga sebelum si Jongin

**sparklingCHAN** : jadi si Kyungsoo udah ernah sebelum Jongin sama someone /? Nanti di jelasin pastinya :))

**rina byun272 **: Baekhee itu nama stage /? Si Baekhyun, ajdi ya sama aja :)) duh gue di ajararin.. terhura deh /? Tengkyu yha :*

.

Yehe selesai juga yha '-' capek nih '^' jangan lupa **READ AND REVIEW** nya ya gaiseu :* dan maaf juga buat yang nunggu nc nya tp gaada nc disini /? Hehehe.

Makasih ya buat yang udah FAV-READ-FOLLOW-REVIEW story aku kemaren '-' mwamwa :*

.-FHSILVERTEAR-.


	4. Chapter 4

**I WILL SHOW YOU [EXO'S CRACK COUPLE FANTICTION]**

**BY : FHSILVERTEAR [AUTHOR (korean) NAME : PARK HYUNJI]**

**RATE : T+ [untuk chapt ini maafkan gaada adegan **_**mature**_** nya yah .]**

**CHAST : BYUN BAEKHYUN – PARK CHANYEOL – WU YIFAN – DO KYUNGSOO – XI LUHAN – KIM JONGIN – OH SEHUN**

**{{ CHANBAEK – KRISHAN – KAIHUN }}**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S), ALUR GAJELAS (maju-mundur-cantiikk .g), CERITA NGEBOSENIN DAN UDAH PASARAN TEMANYA '-'**

**HAPPY READING GUYS ^_^**

**.**

**ooo0o0o0ooo**

**.**

_**Chapter 3... **_

_Jongin mendekat kepadanya saat yeoja itu saat yeoja itu juga berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berlima. Jongin penasaran dengan nama yeoja cantik itu. dan akhirnya ia bertanya juga siapa nama yeoja itu. _

"_Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Jongin. _

"_Sehun. Oh Sehun" jawab yeoja yang bernama Sehun itu._

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4... **_

"Nama yang bagus. Kenalkan, aku Jongin Kim" ucap Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya juga kepada Sehun dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun.

"Salam kenal, Kim Jongin-ssi" ucap Sehun dan memamerkan eye smile-nya (lagi) kepada Jongin.

"Ekhem" deheman Luhan menginterupsi niat Jongin mendekati Sehun.

"Ah, ne, unni?" ucap Sehun lalu menghampiri Luhan, kakak perempuannya.

"Kenalannya sama Jongin sunbae aja, nih? Sama teman unni yang lain tidak?" ledek Luhan.

"Uhm, ne, mian unni. Tadi aku baru datang sudah ditanyai oleh Kim sunbae itu" ucap Sehun agak berbisik saat mendekat pada Luhan.

"Hahaha" Luhan tertawa. Membuat seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Baekhyun menatapnya sambil senyum senyum sendiri. Untung saa tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh ketua ekskul basket itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida, Luhan unni dongsaeng" ucap Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya pada teman teman kakaknya itu seraya membungkukkan tubuh semampainya sopan di depan teman teman kakaknya.

"Hai Sehun" ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun. Ia seperti sedang mengingat wajah seseorang. Wajah Baekhyun seperti model majalah idolanya, Byun Baekhee. Yap! Sehun adalah fangirl Baekhyun. Namun, karena takut salah, jadi ia tidak menghiraukan pikirannya dan memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Luhan saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah.

"Halo" balas Sehun ramah.

Yang lain hanya tersenyum ramah kepada Sehun, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang mebalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Jongin semakin tertarik mendekati anak ini.

"Sudah, kan? Ayok, pulang. Mama dan papa pulang hari ini, bukan?" ajak Luhan pada Sehun.

"Iya, unni. Mereka sudah pulang dari China tadi siang"

Luhan menghampiri Sehun, berniat akan berpamitan dengan teman temannya itu. Namun,

"E-eh, sebentar" cegah Jongin.

"Ada apa, ge?" tanya Luhan, Sehun hanya bediam di samping kakaknya.

"Kalian pulang naik bus umum bukan? Biar aku yang mengantar kalian, arra?" ajak Jongin.

"Ah, kalian biar pulang bersama saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri" ujar Sehun tidak peka dengan ajakan Jongin.

"Ah, Oh Sehun, tidak apa apa kau ikut bersamaku, mobilku masih muat kok" ujar Jongin.

"Unni, eottohke?!" bisik Sehun pada Luhan.

"Ya, dia seniorku, Hun. Terima sajalah" jawab Luhan berbisik juga pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana, Lu? Sehun? Kalian ikut denganku kan?" ujar Jongin.

"Um, ya, sunbae" ucap Luhan. Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kris terlihat tidak senang dengan Luhan yang menerima ajakan Jongin, si playboy itu. mungkin ia merasa bahwa 'gebetannya' akan di ambil oleh Jongin. Kris yang niat awalnya ingin mengajak Luhan pulang bersama, jadi batal karena Luhan sudah menerima ajakan Jongin. Namun, Kris sepertinya lebih yakin bahwa Jongin tertarik oleh Sehun, bukan Luhan. Jadi, ia santai saja.

"Ekhem" Chanyeol mendehem.

"Ya, wae, Yeol?" tanya Jongin.

"Kyungsoo mau kau kemanakan, bodoh" ujar Chanyeol blak blakan pada Jongin di depan Kris, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun.

"Ma-makhsudmu apa, Yeol"

"Kita bicara sebentar, Jong. Luhan, Sehun, kalian tidak apa kan menunggu sebentar?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya, Chanyeol sunbae, gapapa" ucap Luhan.

"Ah, biar Luhan pulang ber-" ucapan Kris yang berniat mengajak Luhan pulang bersama –karena ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini- dipotong oleh Jongin.

"Kau kalau mau ajak Luhan pulang bersama gapapa, Sehun biar pulang denganku, aku akan mengantarnya nanti. Baekhee, bisakah kau menemani Sehun sebentar selama aku bicara dengan Chanyeol? Kau bisa diantar Chanyeol nanti" ucap Jongin tidak mau 'target'-nya diantar oleh orang lain.

"Ne?" ucap Baekhyun dan Sehun bersamaan.

Baekhyun kaget karena perkataan Jongin dang terlalu cepat dan ia asih kurang mengerti dnegan apa yang Jongin katakan. Sedangkan Sehun masih kaget, ternyata dugaannya tentang wanita yang menjadi teman kakaknya adalah model kesayangannya, Byun Baekhee.

"Ah, abaikan. Tunggu di sini ya, Sehunna, biar Baekhee menemanimu. Tidak masalah, kan, Baekhee? Toh nanti kau diantar oleh namja idiot ini" ucap Jongin sambil melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Aku tidak idiot, pabo. Sudah, aku hanya sebentar bicara denganmu" ucap Chanyeol. Lalu menarik Jongin menjauh dari kawan kawannya.

"Eum, annyeong Baekhee sunbae" ucap Sehun malu-malu pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu, Sehun. Panggil saja aku unni. Arrachi?"

"Ne, unni. Arra"

"Baiklah. Lu, kau mau pulang diantar Kris oppa saja? Atau.." upcap Baekhyun terpotong oleh Kris.

"Baek, biar aku yang mengantar temanmu, Luhan ini. Sehun, kau tak apa kan kalau pulang dengan Kai nanti?" tanya Kris pada Sehun.

"Eum.. Tapi Sehun tidak mengenal sunbae itu, sunbae. Bagaimana ya.." ucap Sehun polos. Kris tertawa.

"Haha. Sehun, se-brengsek apapun Kim Jongin, aku yakin dia tidak akan melukai atau menyentuhmu, percayalah padaku" ucap Kris karena ia sangan ingin sekali mengantar Luhan dan mengetahui rumahnya. _'siapa tau kalo aku antar Luhan dan tau rumahnya aku bisa kasih dia surprise mendadak kan' _pikir Kris.

Baekhyun menatap Kris sinis. _'Apanya yang tak apa, sih. Kyungsoo saja bisa disentuh oleh Jongin. Bagaimana Sehun yang polos, cantik dan lugu ini, dasar naga bodoh. Tapi.. gapapa lah, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa apa pada Sehun nanti' _pikir Baekhyun.

Kris tidak menyadari tatapan Baekhyun karena sedari tadi ia hanya menatap pahatan Tuhan paling sempurna yang berada di samping Baekhyun itu. Yap! Kris menatap Luhan. Wanita cantik dengan mata rusanya dan bibir tipisnya itu.

.

"Jongin." Panggil Chanyeol dingin saat sudah cukup jauh –menurutnya- dari orang-orang itu.

"Ya. Mengapa kau menggeretku. Aku ingin menga-"

"Kau apakan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol dingin kepada Jongin dan memotong kalimat Jongin tanpa permisi.

"Apa?" ucap Jongin kaget dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus menglang pertanyaanku dua kali, Jongin?"

"Yaya. Aku memang sempat bermain dengannya. Keadaanku ya cukup memperihatinkan menurutku tadi pas istirahat, lalu Kyungsoo datang" Jongin menarik nafasnya. "Dia datang kepadaku, menawarkan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut seragam tipis transparan nan sempit itu di tubuhnya. Aku memang sedang _on _tadi karena Suho _hyung_ tadi pagi sempet nyodorin film.. Ya.. Kau tau lah film apa makhsudku" Jongin sedikit tertawa, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatapnya mengintimidasi.

"Kau kan tau dia kekasihku, bodoh" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada marah, ofc.

"Ya! Kau salah pahan denganku, Park Chanyeol. Sebelum aku bermain dengannya, aku menanyakan hubungan kalian, kalau kalian masih lanjut ya aku batalkan niatku bermain dengan tubuh indahnya itu" Jongin hanya nyengir. "Dia bilang kalian sudah selesai. Jadi ya, aku percaya dengannya. Terus, aku kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo memelukmu di kantin tadi. Kukira mataku salah melihat tadi. Dan tidak kusangka, Yeol, kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ckck"

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak mengerti, Aku? Dengan kyungsoo? _Nganu_? Kau gila, Jongin? Butuh aku antar ke RSJ? Haha" ucap Chanyeol membantah perkataan Jongin sambil meledeknya, dan ia memang tidak pernah melakukan hal _nganu _dengan Kyungsoo selama ini. Jadi ia kurang mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin barusan.

"Kau benar benar tidak pernah menyentuhnya, Yeol? kau yakin, hummm?" ucap Jongin menggoda Chanyeol. "Saat aku bermain dengannya, dia sudah tidak perawan, Yeol. Aku berani bersumpah. Aku juga sempat mengatakan kepadanya kalau kau sudah lebih dahulu mengambil keperawanannya. Dan aku tidak heran, Yeol. Kau kan pervert. Ehehe"

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku, Kim Jongin?!" tanya Chanyeol sambil tangannya menarik kerah seragam Jongin, bersiap menonjok wajah Jongin yang masih sedikit membiru karena pukulan Chanyeol di kantin tadi.

"Aku bersumpah, Park Chanyeol. Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Memang ada untungnya? Namun, sepertinya jika aku memang berbohong pada mu sekarang memang ada untungnya.." ucap Jongin lalu mendapatkan hadiah berupa toyoran di kepalanya yang ternyata pelakunya adalah seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak menonjokku?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah polos yang membuat Chanyeol jijik, mungkin.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku menonjokmu, kau sahabatku dan untuk apa aku menonjokmu hanya karena _pelacur _murahan itu. Mungkin aku memang terlalu bodoh menyatakan cinta padanya dulu. Itu kan juga karena kalian memaksaku" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Jongin, lalu tertawa entah mengapa, mungkin kejiwaannya sedikit terganggu.

"Haha. Yaya, sepertinya kita harus segera kembali, Chanyeol. Baekhee sudah menunggumu dan aku harus mengantar Sehun pulang. Aku sudah berjanji dengannya. Ayo!" ucap Jongin lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol kembali ke tempat dimana mereka meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Yaya."

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah, Chanyeol maupun Jongin merasa lega karena mereka masih dapat melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang berbincang – bincang dengan asyiknya. _Mungkin Sehun juga fangirl Baekki, _batin Chanyeol. Namun, yang menjadi masalah adalah, mereka tidak melihat Kris dan Luhan. Well.. Jongin beranggapan bahwa Kris mengantar Luhan pulang.

Chanyeol dan Jongin mendekati Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang asyik berbincang. Chanyeol datang lalu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol dan sukses membuat jantung Chanyeol berhenti karena senyuman manis Baekhyun.

"Hei, Sehun. Aku sangat senang melihatmu meu menungguku di sini" ucap Jongin seraya berjalam mendekati Sehun lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Iya, Jongin-ssi. Sebenarnya, kalau Luhan unni dan Baekhee unni tidak memaksaku, aku sudah memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri menaiki bus" celetuk Sehun sukses membuat Jongin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo, jadi kuantar?"

"Ya, Jongin-ssi" ucap Sehun.

"Jangan memanggilku terlalu formal kan, kubilang. Panggil saja Jongin _oppa_. _Arra?" _ucap Jongin –siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

"Eum.. baiklah, _oppa/?_" ucap Sehun ragu. Setelah itu, Jongin mengantarkan Sehun ke parkiran mobil. Lalu, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun bak tuan putri. Sehun entah mengapa tersipu malu karena belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya, yeah, selain oleh ayahnya saat ia masih kecil.

Sementara Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga mengantar Baekhyun. Namun, ia mengajak Baekhyun minum minum sebentar. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengajak Baekhyun minum alkohol. Ia hanya mengajak Baekhyun meminum minuman segar di kedai pinggiran Jalan. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun minum di mall, namun Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Baekkiee" panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya, Chanyeol? Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyangka saja bisa bertemu dan seakrab ini dengan seprang Byun Baekhee. Model favorite ku, kau tahu? Haha. Konyol, bukan? Kau satu satunya model yang aku suka. Menurutku, model lain terlalu.. err.. tidak deh gajadi" ucap Chanyeol menggantung dan membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu karena kalimat awalnya, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"T-Terima kasih, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun. Tiba tiba saja handphonenya berdering, menunjukkan nama "MANAGER KIM", sesegera ia meminta sedikit waktu pada Chanyeol untuk mengangkat telephone nya. "Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ya, Manager Kim, kenapa?"

"..."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah hari ini jadwalku–"

"..."

"Hhh.. baiklah Manager Kim, aku segera kesana, tunggu aku dalam waktu 90 menit, oke?"

"..."

"Yaya. Baiklah, satu jam. Oke?"

"..."

"Selamat sore juga Manager Kim"

Sambungan telepon itu tertutup. Meninggalkan seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan wajah lelahnya. _Tidak bisakah ia meninggalkanku menikmati sehari tanpa pekerjaan yang membuatku lelah ugh, _batin Baekhyun. Lalu, ia kembali ke Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang sekarang? Ada urusan yang mendesakku untuk segera kembali, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memohonnya.

"Baiklah, kau tunjukkan saja jalan ke rumahmu, oke?" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mau semua orang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah adik dari Kris, Kris tidak menyukainya. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun tidak mau mengatakan bahwa ia punya kakak bernama Kris Byun. Maka, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol mengantar ke apartemennya, apartemen yang hanya digunakan sesekali oleh Baekhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya.

_-skip-_

_-di ruangan Manager Kim-_

Baekhyun mengetok pintu ruangan Manager Kim. ia sudah kembali ke apartemennya, berganti baju, mengambil tas dan sebagainya. Ia mengetok pintu ruangan Manager Kim dengan takut. Karena saat menelfonnya tadi, Baekhyun dapat mendengar nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Masuk" ucap Manager Kim dari dalam ruangannya saat mendengar pintunya di ketuk.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan besar milik Manager Kim. Di dalamnya ada bingkai foto yang isinya adalah foto Baekhyun yang bergaya di depan kamera dengan sangat profesional. Foto itu diambil pada saat pemotretan di musim panas, Baekhyun menggunakan baju yang sedikit terbuka dan terlihat sangat sexy di foto itu. Baekhyun mengamati ruangan Manager Kim dalam diam, memang bukan pertama kali ia masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, hanya saja ia baru melihat fotonya diganti oleh Manager Kim. Sebelumnya, foto yang terpampang adalah pemotrtan pertama Baekhyun dengan di-Manager-i oleh Manager Kim.

"Oh, Hai Baekhyun" sapa Manager Kim.

"Ya, Manager Kim, ada apa memanggilku kesini?" ucap Baekhyun lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja milik Manager Kim.

"Sepertinya kau harus tau sesuatu, Baekhyun" ucap Manager Kim.

"Tau apa, Manager Kim?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Anak didik Manager China itu, Manager Huang Tao.." ucap Manager Kim menggantung.

"Hah? Siapa itu, Manager Kim? Apakah baru di S. ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang makin penasaran.

"Iya, namanya sudah naik _chart _tadi. Saya kaget, apa yang dilakukannya sampai bisa seperti itu"ucap Manafer Kim.

"_Jinjja? Daebak!_ Dia hebat juga, Manager Kim! Ngomong – ngomong, siapa namanya, Manager Kim?"

"Kyungsoo"

.

.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

TBC OR END?! OR DELETE?! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

20 REVIEW ?! UP CHAPTER 5 !

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK PARA READERS(S) TERCINTAH?! YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW YA SAYANGSAYANGKOE. JANGAN LUPA READ DAN REVIEW CHAPT INI. DAN MAAFKAN MEMANG KURANG MEMUASKAN FF NYA '-' MAAFKAN AKU AMATIR GAIS.

Big thanks to **Dnoorsyita ( dan yang lainnya. Maaf gabisa nyebutin satu satu :D ) **buat sarannya ya. Ily Dee-chan! Hahaha

**DNoorsyita : **punya km gausah dibales ya, males /gadeng

**Kim Dihyun : **Haha, iya, liat aja nanti sama siapa si Jongin wkwk. Nangti, ada saatnya dimana Baekhyun nyebar identitasnya ke Chanyeol

**Rina Byun272 : **Itu, pas abis nampar Baekhyun kan si Kyungsoo kabur, nah disitu dia nyerahin diri /? ke Jongin. Baekyeol kenalan kok pas di lapangan basket, kan si Baekhyun dikasi tau nama Chanyeol sama Kris, sedangkan Chanyeol.. siapasi yang gakenal Baekhyun

** .3158 : **okkdeh, makasih review nya ya

**Bacon Egg Yolk : **haha iyanih, tunggu aja ya jawabannya di next chapt/? Hihihi

**Ldearhae : **haha iyadoonggg, tungguin aja nanti beib /? Kkk

**Yoon sasa : **okkdeh, makasih review nya ya

**Parkeunrinn27 : **Iya, Sehun cewe huahahaha ?! okkdeh ditunggu ya beib ?!

**Devrina : **okkdeh, makasih review nya ya

**Kirity Kim : **hahaha iya, nanti semoga aja sempet ngebagi ratanya hehehe. Diusahakan ya

**Kekematodae : **okkdeh, makasih review nya ya

**JongOdult : **hahaha iyanihh kaihun kok kaihun ^^ iyadoongg, Chanyeol ada Baekhyun, tenang aja /? Kkkk iya, Kris sayang buanget ama Baekhyunnyaa

**Edifa : **maksudnya last chapt itu chapt terakhir yang aku post sebelumnya, maafkan ya ambigu hehe

**Thisisme : **hahaha okkdeii makasih reviewnya ya hehe ^^

**FanBaekYeolHan : **hehehe iya nanti pada waktunya ?! hahaha

**Rly. : **okkdeh, makasih review nya ya

– **THANKYOU GAISEU –**

**-FHSILVERTEAR-**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**I WILL SHOW YOU**

_**~~fhsilvertear~~**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Chapter 5..._

** -CHANYEOL POV-**

"Ya, aku pulang dulu, Baek, baik baik ya"

"Ya, Yeol. terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku" ucapnya, lalu tersenyum padaku. Oh tuhan andai aku bisa membawa pulang malaikatmu ini, Tuhan.

"Y-ya, samasama Baekkie, aku, aku mau pulang dulu, ya! Selamat sore" ucapku lalu meninggalkannya.

Aku menuju lift yang ada di gedung apartemen Baekkie. _Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam bisa bertemu dan mengantar malaikat ini? Atau, apakah aku sedang bermimpi_? aku masuk kedalam lift lalu menekan tombol 'G' yang ada di antara berbagai tombol di lift ini. Aku mencubit pipiku untuk memastikan bahwa aku sedang tdak bermimpi.

"Aw"

Aku meringis saat aku benar benar mencubit pipiku dengan keras. _Park Chanyeol bodoh, ini nyata!_ Batinku.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka. Aku sudah sampai di lantai dasar gedung apartemen ini. Aku melihat ada orang yang tidak asing lagi di mataku. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatanku dan memmastikan bahwa orang itu benar benar orang yang kukira. Ya! Aku yakin dia adalah orang yang kukira, saat melihat wajahnya secara langsung dan dia menghampiriku.

"Hei, Yeol!" sapanya.

"Hei, Kris! Sedang apa disini?" tanyaku. Ya, orang itu adalah Kris Byun. Seorang ketua ekskul basket yang memiliki tinggi tubuh beberapa centi diatasku serta wajah coolnya yang tidak berekspresi. Aku pernah berfikir, jika ada gempa besarpun sepertinya ia hanya akan berjalan dengan santai dan tidak menampilkan raut wajah ketakutan atau semacamnya.

"Euh? Aku? Eum.. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang, kau sendiri?" jawab Kris padaku.

"Aku habis mengantar Baekhee pulang" ucapku. Lalu melanjutkan, "Aku pulang dulu, Kris! Bye!"

Setelah itu, aku meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen yang cukup mewah ini. entah untuk apa dia kesini, mungkin bertemu Baekhee? Ah, tapi untuk apa? Berterimakasih? Tidak mungkin. Mungkin dia benar, ingin bertemu sesorang 'katanya'.

Aku melangkah dengan cepat ke arah parkiran motor. Udara malam ini cukup ekstrim. Dinginj sekali. Dan sialnya, aku lupa membawa jaket _hoodie _ku karena kupikir udara malam tidak akan sedingin ini.

.

Aku membuka kenop pintu kamarku. Terpampang jelas sebuah bingkai foto yang cukup besar berisi foto Baekhee tepat di tembok di atas tempat tidurku. Model _favorite_-ku yang tadi aku antar pulang ke apartemennya. Oh tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Aku minum bersama, mengobrol, dan mengantar pulang seorang Byun Baekhee!

Aku berbaring di atas kasur empukku. Ingin sekali aku memejamkan mataku. Namun sepertinya badanku sudah terlalu bau karena tadi siang bermain basket terlalu err.. sudahlah.

Aku mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi. Langkahku tertahan saat melihat meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Bukan, bukan meja kecil itu yang membuatku berhenti berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Namun, sebuah bingkai kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat fotoku sedang tertawa bersama wanita pelacur itu.

Ya, menurutku ia adalah pelacur. Bagaimana tidak? Aku belum pernah menyentuhnya sejauh itu, namun, Jongin bilang wanita itu sudah tidak virgin lagi dan bilang kalau dia kalah cepat denganku. Lalu, ia dengan santainya menggoda Jongin dan bercinta dengan Jongin di toilet pria sekolah. Bagaimana tidak aku menyebutnya sebagai pelacur? Heh.

Kukurungkan niatku untuk pergi ke kamar mandi –lagi. Aku mengambil bingkai foto itu lalu menaruhnya di sebuah tong besi besar beserta barang barang yang menyangkut Kyungsoo di dalamnya. Ku siramkan dengan minyak tanah. Lalu, kubakar semua itu tanpa merasa.. sakit hati?

Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sekarang. Entahlah, aku tidak mau mempermasalahkannya.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan segera ke kamar mandi. Menanggalkan semua kain yang melekat di tubuhku. Lalu berdiam di bawah air yang mengucur bebas dari _shower _guna melepas semua masalah yang menimpaku hari ini.

.

**-Author POV-**

Kris berjalan dengan cepat di _lobby _gedung apartemen Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya. Ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. _Mungkin anak ini habis mengantar Baekkie pulang, _batin Kris. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol mengatakannya pada Kris.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Kris. Kris segera berjalan ke arah lift dan memencet tombol yang mengantarnya ke lantai 27, lantai dimana terdapat apartemen Baekhyun.

TING!

Kris sampai di lantai 27. Segera ia memencet bel pada pintu apartemen dengan nomor 2754. Apartemen milik Baekhyun. Tak memakan waktu lama, Baekhyun segera membukakan pintunya.

"Baek, keapa kau disini?" tanya Kris sambil memasuki apartemen Baekhyun sambil membawakan peralatan Baekhyun.

"Kau yang bilang tidak mau ketahuan kalau kau ini kakakku, makanya aku meminta Chanyeol mengantarku kesini" ucap Baekhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya, memberikan kesan imut pada wajahnya yang memang sudah pada dasarnya imut dan cantik.

"Hehe. Maafkan aku Baekki" ucap Kris dengan cengiran –bodoh- nya. Ya, sia yang mengira, bukan. Seorang ketua ekskul basket yang terkenal dengan wajah _cool-_bonus datar-nya bisa cengegesan seperti itu di depan sang adik tercinta.

"Hhh. Yaya, _oppa. _Sekarang mana barang barang yang tadi aku minta? Aku bilang Manager Kim untuk menungguku dalam waktu sembilan puluh menit... hehe" ucap Baekhyun tak sabaran pada Kris.

"Selalu saja seperti ini. Memangnya ada apa? Bukannya hari ini harusnya kau libur, ya?" tanya Kris.

"Hm.. aku tidak tahu. Tadi Manager Kim aku harus ke tempat -kantor- nya dengan cepat. Hm.. mungkin ada berita atau semacam apalah, lihat saja nanti. Ohiya, bisakah kau.. eum.." kalimat Baekhyun dipotong oleh Kris yang jelas tau apa lanjutannya.

"Mengantarmu ke tempat Manager Kim. Yaya, baiklah. Aku tidak dapat menentang kemauan tuan putri ini" ucap Kris sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun hanya memukul lengan Kris pelan. Namun yang terjadi adalah,

"Yak! Baekki. Aku sudah berbaik hati ingin mengantarmu, kenapa kau memukulku, eoh?" tanya Kris dengan wajah kesakitan –yang dibuat buat olehnya-.

"Yak, _oppa _kau tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Hhh. Andai saja aku bisa merekamnya dan memerinya pada Lu-"

"JANGAN!" cegah Kris panik saat Baekhyun megatakan akan memberi tahu sifat Kris pada Luhan. Ya, Baekhyun sudah menduga Kris suka dengan Luhan.

"Haha. Sudah kuduga, _oppa. _Kau suka Luhan yaaaaa" ledek Baekhyun. Kris hanya mendengus kesal atas perlakuan adiknya ini.

Baekhyun mengambil seluruh barang barangnya yang tadi dibawa oleh Kris lalu memakainya. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun menggunakan celana _jeans _panjang dengan sedikit robek (?) yang memang sedang model di kotanya, sepatu _wadges _berwarna biru malam, dan kemeja putih yang terlihat agak kebesaran namun enak dipandang karena Baekhyun yang memakainya. Oh! Jangan lupakan dompet dan _handphone _kesayangan Baekhyun dan tentu _earphone-_nya.

Setelah Baekhyun memakan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk berdandan, ia keluar dari kamarnya, dan terpampang(?)lah seorang Yi Fan yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa yang ada di apartemen kecil Baekhyun dengan kaki mengangkang(?), tangan telentang, dan mulut yang terbuka. _Kukira dia tertembak mati, _pikir Baekhyun ngaco.

CEKREK?!

Sip! Baekhyun memotret gaya tidur Kris tanpa sepengetahuan Kris dan menyimpannya. _Siapa tahu aku bisa menggunakannya di saat terdesak, _batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Entahlah ia tersenyum untuk siapa, tidak ada yang melihatnya juga.

"Eungh.." Kris melenguh lalu merentangkan tangannya yang memang sudah terentang(?). lalu, mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya sekitarnya.

Baekhyun tertawa. Mungkin karena wajah Kris yang –menurut Baekhyun- lucu.

CEKREK?!

Lagi – lagi, Baekhyun memotret Kris, lalu tertawa jahat layaknya seorang nenek sihir yang melihat snow white memakan apelnya(?).

Kris yang menyadarinya langsung marah kepada Baekhyun dengan terus terusan menggelitiki Baekhyun agar menghapus fotonya. _Oh yatuhan sudah berapa foto yang bocah(?) ini ambil, _batin Kris.

"Yakyak _oppa! _Hentikan, aku haha harus ahaha harus menemui Manager Kim!" ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa tawa karena sensasi geli di pinggangnya karena digelitiki terus menerus oleh Kris.

Ya, Kris mengalah dan Baekhyun menampilkan senyum kemanangannya membuat Kris mendengus sebal karena ulah adik kesayangannya ini. Lalu, ia mengantar Baekhyun menuju gedung S.S Entertaiment* yang berada di tengah kota Seoul dengan mobil milik Kris.

* * *

**-KYUNGSOO POV-**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong S.S Entertaiment yang asing sekaligus mengerikan(?) bagiku. Langkahku tertuju pada sebuah ruangan dimana itu adalah ruangan milik orang yang memiliki status sebagai Manager-ku.

Manager? Kalian bertanya? Kenapa aku punya Manager? Ya, karena bulan lalu aku diterima audisi yang dibuka oleh S.S Entertaiment ini. Ya, aku tidak heran, sih, aku keterima karena keelokan tubuhku, haha.

Sebelumnya, apa kalian mengenalku? Baiklah, begini. Namaku Kyungsoo, lengkapku adalah Do Kyungsoo. Aku sekolah di salah satu sekolah terkenal di Korea, dan aku sekarang baru berumur enam belas tahun. Dan diumur enam belas ini pula aku sudah mulai bekerja.

Aku tidak terlalu suka mengenalkan diriku, jadi, yeah, _skip _saja ya, bagian itu.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong S.S Entertaimet. Aku melihat sebuah papan _chart(?) _yang ada di ruangan tamu gedung ini. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku saat melihat namaku, Do Kyungsoo, berada pada urutan pertama dan nama sialan itu, Byun Baek-. Apa?! Byun Baekhyun?! Jadi selama ini Baekhee bernama asli Baekhyun aka orang culun sekolahku? Aku tidak percaya.

Aku mengacuhkan pemikiranku itu dan berlalu berjalan menuju lift yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Aku memencet tombol lift yang akan mengantarkanku pada lantai empat, dimana ruangan Managerku ada di sana.

TING!

Aku sampai di lantai empat. Berjalan menuju ruangan yang ada di sudut lorong. Entahlah, mengapa Manager Huang memilih tempat itu. Aku memegang kenop pintu itu. Tiba tiba saja ingatanku kembali pada beberapa hari yang lalu.

_\- K- A WEEK AGO-_

_Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong S.S Entertaiment yang sedikit gelap. Mungkin karena ini sudah menjelang melam. Ah, sepertinya memang sudah malam. Aku mencari cari salah satu ruangan yang –pastinya- ada di gedung ini. _

_Aku bertanya pada salah satu staff yang bekerja di sini,_

"Annyeong, _pak. Apakah bapak tahu dimana letak ruangan milik Manager... uh, siapa namanya, ya.." aku berfikir sejenak. Membuat bapak itu sedikit menunggu. _

"_Ah, Manager Huang. Manager Huang Tao. Apa bapak tahu, ruangannya dimana?" tanyaku setelah mengingat nama Managerku. _

_Bapak itu pun menunjukkan dimana letak ruangan milik Manager Huang itu. Aku mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan sang bapak padaku. Aku segera naik lift dan menuju laintai empat. _

_Aku berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan. Pintunya berwarna coklat tua dengan tulisan "Manager Huang Zi Tao". Aku memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu. Sebelumnya, aku mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. _

_Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, aku memasuki ruangan itu. Mataku langsung tertuju pada seorang laki laki yang sepertinya masih berumur dua puluhan dan berparas cakap(?). wajah orang China. Kental sekali di wajahnya. Ohtuhan, aku bisa mati muda jika terus melihatnya sedekat ini. _

"AnnyeongHaseyoo, _Do Kyungsoo _imndida~" _ucapku mengenalkan diri pada Manager Huang sambil membungkukkan tubuhku hampir sembilan puluh derajat. Aku tersenyum padanya. _

_Manager Huang terus menatapku aneh. Ah, apa mungkin aku salah pakai baju? Kupikir tidak. Bulan yang lalu aku memakai ini saat pergi bersama Chanyeol dan ia bilang kalau baju ini bagus dan pas di tubuhku. _

_Ya, memang. Aku menggunakan rok mini berwarna putih bercorak kotak kotak hitam danbaju yang sedikit seksi. Agar mendapat kesan yang baik pada _first impressed _yang diberikan oleh Manager Huang. _

"_Ah, Maaf. Apa baju yang saja kenakan kurang enak dilihat, ya, Manager" ucapku ragu ragu. _

"_Ah, tidak. Kau terlihat sangan cantik dan baju itu pas di tubuhmu." Ucap Manager Huang berhasil membuat pipiku merona karena malu akan pujian yang diberikannya. _

_Ia mempersilahkan aku duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan ini. Ia juga turut duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang aku duduki sekarang._

_Kami berbincang bincang ya.. sekitar satu jam. Jam tanganku menunjukan sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Aku memberanikan diri menanyakan sesuatu kepada Manager Huang dimana itu menyangkut seseorang yang bisa mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol padaku. Kudengar, ia satu management denganku saat ini. _

"_Eum.. Manager Huang, bisa.. bisakah aku minta tolong sesuatu?" tanyaku pada Manager Huang. Ia hanya memberiku tatapan berutahu-saja-aku-akan-membantumu. _

"_Heum.. bisakah aku menurunkan _Chart _Byun Baekhee?" tanyaku malu malu. _

_Aku melihat Manager Huang yang kaget dengan permintaan tolongku padanya, namun ia menjawab, _

"_Bisa. Namun, ada syaratnya" ucapnya menambilkan senyum yang sangat menawan di wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah.. seringaian(?). _

"_Apa itu, Manage 0r Huang?" _

"_Bermainlah sebentar denganku, Mrs. Do" ucapnya membat darahku berdesir dengan cepat. _

_Dengan bodohnya aku mengangguk dan menerima ajakan Manager tampan nan muda(?) ini. Ya, manager itu menampilkan seriangaian nya –lagi. _

-KYUNGSOO POV END- AUTHOR POV-

_Tao menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebih tepatnya itu adalah seringaian –lagi- kepada Kyungsoo. _Tuhan, kenapa wanita mudah sekali disentuh? Haha, _batin Tao saat Kyungsoo menerima persyaratan bodohnya itu. _

_Tao berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Mendekatinya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan brutal dan kasar. Membuat Kyungsoo memukul dada Tao karena kehabisan pasoka oksigen. Tao yang mengerti pun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kau-yakin-pada-keputusanmu?. _

_Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan, ah- tidak, tatapan dari Managernya, Huang Zi Tao atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Tao. _

_Tao membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sofa yang Kyungsoo duduki. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah atas perlakuan manager yang baru dikenalnya tidak lebih dari dua jam ini. _

"_Man—mmphh—" ucapan Kyungsoo tertahan oleh ciuman Tao tepat di bibir kissable nya. _

_Setelah bosan dengan bibir Kyungsoo –meski kenyataannya Tao seperti tidak mau melpas bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo—Tao beralih ke leher Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya ringan. Dari kecupan ringan itu, Tao mulai membuat kegiatan lebih di leher Kyungsoo hingga menampilkan bercak merah keunguan di sana._

_Jilat—gigit—tarik—hisap. _

_Itulah gerakan yang Tao lakukan hingga membuat Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan dan menggigit bibirnya menahan kenikmatan sekaligus sakit di leher jenjangnya. _

"_Mhhh.. Man—hh.. Manager—hh, Tao!" racau Kyungsoo di sela sela desahannya saat Tao membuat karya di leher jenjangnya. _

_Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah dan menarik rambut pendek berwarna coklat itu penuh sensual. _

"_Uhh.. Manager—ahh, Tao—hh" Kyungsoo terus mendesahkan nama 'manager'nya itu ketika Tao beralik bermain dengan payudara Kyungsoo. _

_Entah sejak kapan baju Kyungsoo sudah berserakan di lantai, hanya menyisakan bra merah berenda milik Kyungsoo. Tao meraba punggung Kyungsoo seraya mencari pengait bra yang menurut Tao sangat mengganggu itu sambil mencium bibir kissable Kyungsoo yang sekarang menjadi candunya. _

"_Ahh—manager—hh—mpphhh" desah Kyungsoo diantara ciumannya. _

_GOTCHA! Tao berhasil membuka pengait bra milik Kyungsoo. Segera mungkin, Tao melahap payudara kiri milik Kyungsoo. _

_Gigit—hisap—tarik._

_Mulutnya terus memainkan nipple kiri Kyungsoo. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Yang kirinya memanjakan payudara kanannya. _

_Raba—cubit—tarik. _

_Ya, begitulah tangan Tao yang kiri. Dan, oh! Kalian bertanya dengan tangan kanannya? Huh, dia sibuk menusuk nusuk lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo dari luar celana dalam Kyungsoo. _

"_Mhh—Ahh—Manager Huang—Nghh ssh yesshh ohh" racau Kyungsoo yang didera oleh kenimatan tiada tara. _

_Tanpa babibu lagi, Tao melepas bawahan Kyungsoo. Dan.. u know guys, Kyungsoo sudah telanjang tanpa segelai benangpun menempel di kulitnya. Kyungsoo tampak malu. Setelah itu, Tao langsung melepas semua pakaiannya, menampilkan kejantanan yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Kyungsoo tersipu malu melihat kejantanan Tao yang mengacung tegang. _

_Kyungsoo memegang kejantanan Tao dan menatap Tao meminta persetujuannya. Tao hanya mengangguk dengan wajah horny(?)nya. Kyungsoo tanpa menunggu lagi mulai memasukan kejantanan Tao kedalam mulutnya. _

_Tao merasakan kejantanannya berada dalam goa hangat dan nikmat. Ia memegang rambut Kyungsoo lalu menahannya dan menghentakkan kejantanannya hingga ke pangkal tenggorokan Kyungsoo. _

"_Shh—yeshh—ohh god its so damn—nghh" desah Tao._

"_Mpphh—nghh" desah Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. _

_Kyungsoo merasakan kejantanan Tao berkedut dan membesar di dalam mulutnya. Segera, ia menghisap kejantanan Tao dengan kuat. Namun, Tao tiba tiba melepaskannya. _

"_Kenapa, Manager Huang? Apa aku salah.." tanya Kyungsoo._

"_Tidak, aku hanya ini keluar di dal—ah! Sebelumnya, kau sedang tidak dalam masa subur, kan? Tanya Tao balik. _

_Kyungsoo sempat berfikir lalu menggeleng membuat Tao ber-smirk-ria lalu merebahkan Kyungsoo di sofanya. Ia membuka kelua paha Kyungsoo lalu menjilat milik Kyungsoo. _

"_Damn! Kau sudah basah, Kyungsoo"_

"_Mhh—ahh manager huang! Inih—ohh nikmat sekali—nghhh sshh" racau Kyungsoo saat Tao memanjakan vagina nya. Menarik klitorisnya lalu menghisapnya kuat membuat Kyungsoo orgasm dibuatnya. _

"_Ohh—manager—shhh nggh ah mphh yesshh ohh—AHHH" racau Kyungsoo saat mencapai klimaksnya. _

_Tanpa babibu lagi, Tao mengarahkan kepala juniornya di depan liang surga milik Kyunsoo. Lalu memasukkannya perlahan._

"_AHHH—" desah Kyungsoo setengah meringis saat merasakan kejantanan besar nan panjang menancap sempurnya di liang surganya. _

_Tao menarik juniornya hingga sebatas kepala juniornya, lalu menghentakkan lagi jauh ke dalam liang surga milik Kyungsoo. Begitu terus hingga Kyungsoo mengalami klimaks keduanya. _

"_AHH—Manager Huang—hh nggh asssh" Kyungsoo berteriak nikmat saat mencapai klimaks keduanya. _

"_Panggil namaku, Do Kyungsoo" ucap Tao memelankan temponya. _

"_Ahh—Manager—hhh" racau Kyungsoo mengabaikan kata kata Tao. _

"_Namaku, nama asliku" kali ini dengan hentakkan yang cukup keras. _

"_Ahh—shhh—manager—hh sshhh—" racau Kyungsoo mengabaikan kata kata Tao –lagi-. _

"_Katakan." Ini suara Tao. _

"_Ahh—shh—Hang Zi Tao!" ucap Kyungsoo dibarengi dengan klimaks ketiganya dan.. _

"_Do Kyungsoo!" Tao meneriaki nama Kyungsoo saat mencapai klimaksnya. _

_Tao pun mengeluarkan juniornya dari rahim Kyungsoo setelah benar benar mengeluarkan semua cairannya di dalam rahim Kyungsoo. Lalu mencium bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo –lagi-. _

—_**FASHBACK OFF—**_

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan tubuh mungil, rambut magenta, bibir tipis, mata sipit ber-eyeliner tebal, dan tubuh ramping sedang duduk di depan meja Manager Kim, Managernya.

"_Jinjja? Daebak!_ Dia hebat juga, Manager Kim! Ngomong – ngomong, siapa namanya, Manager Kim?"

"Kyungsoo" ucap Manager Kim.

"HAH?!" Baekhyun ber-hah-ria yang sepertinya menurutnya tidak sopan itu –ya, okelah Baekhyun kau memang tidak sopan saat ini—setelah mendengar nama Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Manager Kim yang baikhati, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Siap? Kyungsoo? Oh, kau tahu, dia teman sekolahku.." ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo bukan? Dia juga sekolah di Namshin SHS sama kayak kamu" ucap manager Kim.

"Hm.. iya. Jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, manager Kim?" tanya Baekhyun polos membuat manager Kim menghelakan nafasnya.

"Baekhyun.. kau harus berfikir.. Dia sainganmu dan kau tidak boleh santai saja" ucap Manager Kim pada Baekhyun yang.. eum.. bolot(?)

Meskipun otaknya suka lemot memproses kata kata orang, dia termasuk pintar di sekolahnya dan mendapat rangking satu. Meskipun belum bisa mengalahkan seniornya yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon aka Kim Suho itu, teman sekelas kakaknya, Kris Byun.

"Ohh.. begitu.. Lalu, aku harus apa? Ehehe" ucap Baekhyun sambil cengengesan(?) sendiri membuat kepala Manager Kim menjadi pening.

"Ya tuhan Baekhyun..." ucap Manager Kim, lalu menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya dengan berat. "Jika dia bisa mengalahkan peringkatmu, itu bahaya, Baekhyun"

"Ah... tidak selamanya kehidupan itu berada di atas kan, manager.. Kalau tuhan berkehendak, siapa yang mau melawan? Hehe" ucap Baekhyun –pinternya muncul- diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hahhh.. tapi Baek, karirmu bisa menurun kalau dia terus naik entah bagaimana caranya tadi pagi aku sudah melihat namanya di sana" ucap Manager Kim pada Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, lalu mengelus surai panjang Baekhyun.

"Hmm... Iya, eomma(?) kkkk" ucap Baekhyun memanggil Manager Kim dengan sebutan.. eomma?!

"Aku bukan eomma mu" ucap Manager Kim pada Baekhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi aka pouting, menambah pipinya semakin gembul(?).

"Tapi kau sudah seperti eomma ku sendiri, Kim Min Seok eommaaa" ucap Baekhyun lalu menampil kan puppy eyes–Baekhyun gapunya eyesmile-nya dan memeluk Manager Kim yang memiliki nama Kim MinSeok itu.

"Hhh.. terserah kamu saja, Bacon! Kkk" ledek Manager Kim atau Minseok pada Baekhyun yang sekarang malah memboutkan bibirnya. Dihadiahi dengan cubitan gratis pada pipinya oleh Minseok.

Lalu, mereka bercanda-canda. Sedikit melupakan masalah yang menghinggapi kepala dan fikiran mereka. Juga melepas penat karena terus bekerja.

* * *

"Terimakasih, su—ah, Jongin oppa. Sudah mau mengantarku" ucap seorang wanita dengan eyesmilenya seraya membungkuk kepada orang bernama Jongin yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Iya, hehe.. Eum.., Sehun!" wanita bernama Sehun itu menoleh saat mau memasuki pekarangan rumah. Ia diantar pulang oleh Jongin. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Eum.. Maafya, garagara aku kamu jadi pulang malam malam seperti ini.."

"Ah, gwaenchanha, oppa. Terimakasih lagi ya" ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum manis lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan riang gembira(?).

Jongin bisa melihat sesosok Luhan yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kepulangan Sehun. Pasalnya, Jongin mengajak Sehun jalan jalan dulu, baru ia antar pulang. _Mungkin Luhan khawatir dengan Sehun. Ah, memikirkan Sehun dan Luhan yang kakak beradi jadi kangen Jongdae hyung.. kapan kembali ke Korea ya, anak itu? _Batin Jongin. Merindukan sang kakak rupanya.

.

Jongin memasuki pintu rumahnya yang cukup besar. Ia hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya-Jongdae Kim- di rumah besar ini. Namun, karena kakak laki lakinya itu bersekolah di China, ia hanya tinggal bersama pembantu atau pelayan saja.

Jongin sedikit merasa dengan keadaan rumahnya sekarang. Berisik? Musik? Siapa yang menyetel musik kencang kencang di rumah ini? Setau Jongin, hanya ia dan pembantunya yang tinggal di sini, tidak mungkin kan pembantunya menyalakan musik kencang kencang di rumah Jongin?

Jongin memasuki kamar dimana suara bising karena lagu lagu itu berasal. _Kamarku? Siapa yang berani menyalakan speaker-ku tanpa sepengetahuanku? Tidak mungkin Jung Ahjumma atau Shin Ahjussi.. lalu siapa.. _batin Jongin.

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihatlah, seseorang berbadan kecil(?) sedang tiduran di kasur Jongin.

"Hei, kkamjong!"

_Suara itu.. cempreng(?)_

_Nama itu.. oh! _

"JONGDAE HYUNG!" teriak Jongin menyadari siapa yang menyetel musik keras keras di kamarnya, lalu ia segera menerjang(?) orang itu. Malangnya nasib Jongdae.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung.. kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Jongin setelah ia dan Jongdae duduk di pinggiran kasur milik Jongin.

"Tadi sore. Kau tidak ada di rumah" ucap Jongdae singkat. Lalu memeluk adik sematawayangnya itu.

Mereka berdua pun saling melepas rindu dan bercerita satu sama lain.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan milik seorang manager muda nan tampan berdarah china satu satunya di S.S Entertaiment. Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya memberi hormat pada Manager tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Manager Huang.." ucap Kyungsoo malu malu mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu di ruangan ini bersama Manager Huang.

"Ya, sama sama Kyungsoo. Hm.. besok kau sudah mulai kerja dan pemotretan untuk majalah XXX. Jadi besok jam.. hm.. jam dua siang kau sudah ada di sini. Keberatan?" ucap Manager Huang pada Kyungsoo mengenai pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Hm.. soal minggu lalu.." ucap Manager Huang. Membuat nafas Kyungsoo seakan terhenti seketika itu juga.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Manager Huang.. maaf aku kurang ajar.." ucap Kyungsoo meminta maaf pada Manager Huang.

"Tidak apa apa. Maaf aku meminta mu yang aneh aneh.." ucap Manager Huang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, aku ingin bertanya. Jika tidak mau di jawab, tidak apa apa. Hm.." Manager Huang tampang memikirkan untuk menyusun kalimatnya agar tidak terkesan lancang.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah tidak virgin. Siapa sebelum aku? Kau masih SMA bukan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Maafkan ya kalo ga hot, gaada chanbaek moment x_x  
Kebanyakan Taosoo ya? Kk maafin yes  
dan.. maaf telat update huhu aku banyak pr /?  
dah. Gitu aja /?  
ohiya, Review maaf gadibales'-' ini gi buru buru/?

*S.S Entertaiment itu aku gatau apa engga, yang pasti dapet dari.. novel yang cerita tentang cinta fans sama idolanya yang TERCAPAI!

Dan.. review please guys. Review kalian sangat berarti meskipun Cuma setitik?! Dan sedikit mau promosi kkkk FF baru aku:

* * *

**STORY : STUPID HUSBAND **

**MAIN CAST: OH SEHUN – KIM JONGIN – OTHER(S)**

**RATING : T**

**WORD(S) : 2K+**

**AUTHOR : PARK HYUNJI (FHSILVERTEAR)**

**SUMMARY : Sehun yang harus menikah dengan anak Direktur kaya demi perusahaan ayahnya / "Mau kau pakai sendiri atau aku yang memakaikannya, Kim Sehun istriku?" / "Dan. . Maukah kamu menjadi istri sahku dengan didasari dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, bukan sebuah paksaan?" / "Kau suka anak kecil, Hun? Kalau gitu, ayo buat anak" / KAIHUN – KIM JONGIN OH SEHUN – EXO COUPLE – KIM KAI – GS GIRL!SEHUN – DL?DR!**


	6. Chapter 6

Karna banyak yang minta chanbaek.. jadi di chapt ini aku banyakin chanbaeknya ya kkk~~ buat yang nunggu kaihun atau yang lain, tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya~~

.

~fhsilvertear~

* * *

-author pov-

Seorang _yeoja _yang memiliki badan mungil sedang bergelut di balik selimutnya. Mungkin lelah karena kegiatan yang membuatnya lelah seharian kemarin, pekerjaan yang selalu membuatnya kelelahan, namun, dengan begitu, ia tetap menyayangi pekerjaannya, ditambah lagi dengan seorang manager yang sudah seperti _eonni _nya sendiri dan dia menyenangkan!

TEET TEET TEET !

Bunyi alarm dari sebuah benda kotak yang berada di meja nakas milik _yeoja _itu berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Membuat _yeoja _yang sedang bergelut dalam selimutnya –dan menjadi seperti kepompong- itu membuka matanya dengan berat. Lalu menggeser layar sentuh _handphone _nya itu guna menghentikan bunyi alarm –yang menurut ia- sangat menyebalkan itu.

_Haruskah hari ini sudah sekolah lagi.. ah aku ingin tidur lagi.. _ucap _yeoja _itu dalam hati sambil mencoba memajamkan matanya lagi. Namun, apa daya, matanya menolak untuk tidur lagi.

"Arrghh" _yeoja _itu menggeram frustasi.

_Yeoja _itu segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan –sangat—malas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sehabis bangun tidur.

"Hahhh" _yeoja _itu memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya sebatas dada atau leher putih jenjangnya di dalam _bathtub _yang sudah terisi airyang ada di kamar mandinya sambil senyum senyum sendiri. Mengapa? Gila? Tentu saja tidak.

"Ahh.. kemarin itu hari yang indah sekaligus melelahkan sekali.." ucap _yeoja _itu lalu menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya lagi ke dalam _bathtub _yang tentunya airnya usdah dicampur dengan sabun cair beraroma strawberry.

_Yeoja _itu terus memikirkan hal hal yang terjadi kemarin hari. _'Rasanya kemarin itu hari yang panjang sekali, ya...' _pikirnya dalam hati. Oh, tahukah kalian _yeoja _mungil nan cantik ini sedang jatuh cinta? Tentu saja tidak. Toh, dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Sepertinya _yeoja _ini jatuh cinta pada manusia kelewat tinggi yang kemarin mengantarkannya ke apartemennya.

Setelah lima belas menit lamanya _yeoja _itu berendam di dalam _bathtub, _ia segera mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam _bathtub _itu lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Ia keluar kamar hanya berbalutkan handuk yang hanya menutupi sebatas dada hingga bawah kemaluannya.

Kenapa?

Karena _yeoja _cantik ini lupa membawa seragam sekolahnya ke dalam kamar mandi. _Yeoja _cantik itu menggunakan seragam yang terlihat agak kebesaran, rok selutut –oke gais, di korea rok se lutut itu termasuk panjang—serta menggunakan kacamata ber_frame _lumayan besar. Dan, oh! Jangan lupakan rambut indah berwarna magenta-nya yang di kuncir kuda satu.

Setelah itu, ia sarapan seperti biasanya dan pergi ke sekoolah bersama kakaknya.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil sport mewahnya di parkiran yang disediakan oleh sekolahnya. Jangan lupakan bisikan bisikan wanita lajang yang sekarang seperti mengincar mangsanya saat melihat seorang Park Chanyeol.

'_Chanyeol lajang ya..'_

'_Kenapasih sama si mata bulat itu'_

'_Kyungsoo bodoh, malah lebih memilih Jongin'_

'_Chanyeol lajang lagi? Deketin ah'_

'_Ah, ada peluang banyak nih, Chanyeol lajang lagi'_

Daaann masih banyak lagi bisikan bisikan yang tertangkap oleh kuping Chanyeol selama berjalan ke arah kelasnya, XII-3, kelas Kris juga.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduk yang biasa ia duduki dengan Kris. Kris belum datang. Entah kenapa, ada seorang _yeoja _yang mengambil tempat duduk Kris.

"Hei! Ngapain? Ini tempat Kris!" ucap Chanyeol pada _yeoja _itu.

"Ah, tidak boleh? Kau lajang, bukan? Gapapa dong, aku duduk disini?" wanita itu berhenti berbicara. Chanyeol hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, tiba tiba gadis itu berkata, "Jangan jangan kau gay dengan Kris?! Oh, tidak, Park Chanyeol-_ssi_"

"Yak! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Yixing? Yakali aku _gay _dengan naga yang tingginya melewati batas itu, apalagi giginya itu, jangan gila, Yixing" ucap Chanyeol pada salah satu teman yang lumayan dekat dengannya, Yixing.

Oh, jangan anggap ucapan Yixing soal 'kau lajang, kan?' itu serius gais. Yixing itu sebenarnya hanya menggoda Chanyeol yang baru putus dngan kekasihnya itu, Kyungsoo.

"Haha. Kalau si 'Naga Tonggos' yang kau makhsud itu mendengarnya apa, ya, reaksinya?" ucap Yixing sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Ha? Ah, si Naga Tonggos itu, mah biarkan aja" ucap Chanyeol santai. Oh, _namja _tiang ini tidak menyadari sosok 'Naga Tonggos' yang di katakannya tadi berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ekhem" Kris berdehem. Chanyeol lantas menoleh ke arah Naga Tonggos itu –Kris—lalu hanya cengir cengir sambil mengangkat dua jarinya. Sedangkan Yixing tertawa makin lebar di depan Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Kau bilang aku apa, Chanyeol? Naga Tonggos? Tinggi kelewat batas? Hei! Ngaca, dong! Tinggi kita hanya terpaut 5 senti dan kau! Kau adalah dumbo*. Hanya saja kau tinggi dan ramping" ucap Kris pada Chanyeol. Tidak terimah dibilang 'Naga Tonggos' rupanya, Kris itu.

"Yak! Aku bukan dumbo, Kris By—oh, Tuan Naga. HAHAHA" Chanyeol tertawa keras dengan Yixing yang masih menonton kedua teman dekatnya yang bertengkar ini.

"Heh, manusia capl—"

"SELAMAT PAGII SEMUANYAAA"

Tiba tiba saja ada orang kelewat hitam(?) masuk ke dalam kelas XII-3 dengan senyum lebarnya yang terkesan idiot(?) –tertular Chanyeol rupanya manusia satu ini—yang langsung membuat teman teman sekelasnya berbisik bisik membicarakan _namja _hitam itu.

'_Jongin masih waras kan..'_

'_Dia kenapa? Masih waras...'_

'_Otaknya geser, kali..'_

'_Tetular Chanyeol ya...'_

'_Dia abis jatuh cinta? Haha'_

Daaaannn masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu omongan teman teman sekelas Jongin yang melihat kegiatan Jongin mari-sambut-hari-baru-dengan-senyum-idiot-sepert-Chanyeol itu.

Ya, biasanya Chanyeol yang selalu seperti itu. Entah mengapa jadi Jongin yang seperti itu. Mungkin otak mereka tertukar -_-

"Kau kenapa, Jongin? Gila?" tanya Kris dengan wajah khas –datar—nya.

"Yak! Kalo gila kenapa aku masih disini? Harus nya—eh. Tapi kayaknya emang gila?" ucap Jongin dan mengatakan dirinya sendiri .. gila?

"Jongin..." ini suara Kris yang segera dipotong Chanyeol dan Yiixng bersamaan—

"AYO KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA! DEKAT KAN DARI SEKOLAH INI" ya. Yang benar saja. Sepertinya ini yang gila adalah Chanyeol dan Yixing.

Bagaimana tidak?

Oh, kalian harus melihat bagaimana penderitaan Jongin yang kaki kanannya di tarik oleh Yixing dan tangan kirinya di tarik oleh Chanyeol. Kris? Jangan tanya dia. Yang pasti ia hanya menatap tiga teman gilanya itu dengan wajah datar. Kris. Siapa yang mampu mengubah eksp—

"Kris _sunbae-nim!_" ucap seorang _yeoja _bertubuh mungil dengan rambut magenta-nya yang di kuncir dan kacamata ber-_frame _lebarnya itu.

Kris menengok. Tidak lama, ia tersenyum hangat—bukan! Bukan untuk _yeoja _berrambut magenta itu, tapi untuk _yeoja _bermata runsa yang bersama _yeoja _berambut magenta itu. Ada juga yang mampu mengubah ekspresi Kris..

"Ini, jaket yang kau pinjamkan kepadaku kemarin, terimakasih pinjamannya, _sunbae!_" ucap _yeoja _berambut magenta itu –Baekhyun. Akting Baekhyun keren juga.

'_Sial. Kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak normal setiap melihat _yeoja _cantik bermata rusa ini' _batin Kris mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Huh. Baiklah, _sunbae-nim. _Aku taruh jaketnya dis ini, ya. Aku dan Luhan permisi dulu!" ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan kelas Kris bersama Luhan.

"Kris, kau kenal _angel?"_ tanya Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Apa? Angel? Siapa Angel?" tanya Kris yng langsung tersa=dar karena suara berat Chanyeol menggema di telinganya.

"Wanita berambut ungu—"

"Magenta" –Yixing.

"Ah, ya. Magenta. Kau kenal?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Kenapa? Dan.. kenapa kau memanggilnya.. angel?" Kris balik bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Ah, kemarin aku bertemunya. Dan dia yang menabrakku. Aku tidak tahu namanya. Makanya aku panggil dia angel. Sepertinya cocok dengannya. Lalu, namanya siapa?" tanya Chanyeol ke tiga kalinya.

"Tanya saja sendiri pada wanita es itu" ucap Kris yang diiringi kekehan Kris dan gelak tawa Yixing.

.

* * *

.

"Baek, ayuk ke kelas, cepetan!" ajak seorang _yeoja _bermata rusa pada sahabat baiknya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Dikejar kejar setan? Ah punya indra ke enam ya... atau.." Baekhyun tampak berfikir dulu sebelum ia berbicara,

"KAU ANAK DUKUN?!" tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap sahabat baiknya ini dan sedikit berteriak pada kalimat 'kau anak dukun' membuat beberawa siswa menatap temannya yang bermata rusa itu.

"Hehehe.. _Jwaesonghamnida sunbae-nim.. Jwaesonghamnida yeorobun... jwaesonghamnida.. _aku hanya bercanda pada Luhan ehehe" ucap Baekhyun meminta maaf pada kakak kelas –ia masih berada di lorong kelas XII saat ini—karena membuat kakak kelasnya kaget dan tidak sopan berteriak di lorong senior seperti tadi.

"Kau benar anak dukun, _eoh_?" tanya Baekhyun. Kini berbisik pada wanita bermata rusa itu, Luhan.

"Yak! bu-bukan itu.. eum—"

"Terus kenapa cepat cepat seperti itu?" Baekhyun mendesak Luhan sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya dan Luhan.

"I-itu.. Anu... ugh.. ak-aku—"

"KAMU SUKA SAMA KRIS _SUNBAE_?!" Baekhyun memekik menebak perasaan Luhan sontak membuat Luhan kaget dan hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Eung... engga.. ih, Baek, mana mungkin aku suka sama dia.." Luhan masih ngeles rupanya.

"Ahh. Jangan bohong, padaku, Xi Luhan-_ssi_.. hahahaha" Baekhyun terus menggoda Luhan hingga ia sampai di kelas mereka.

Luhan hanya ber pout ria karena Baekhyun terus menggodanya. Lagipula, tanpa Luhan beritahu Baekhyun pun, Baekhyun sudah tau kalau Luhan menaruh hati dengan kakak laki - laki Baekhyun aka Kris _Sunbae _itu.

_Hah, bahkan wajahmu memerah, Lu saat aku menggodamu dengan Kris oppa. Aku akan membantumu. Aku rela melepas kakak kesayanganku jika dia denganmu.. _Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sampai di kelas mereka. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan dan duduk di meja barisan tengah.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan kelas Baekhyun dan Luhan. Pastinya... sepi sekali! Tapi bohong. Kelas Baekhyun sangat sangat sangat ramai aka gaduh sekali.

Baekhyun? Oh, Baekhyun hanya asik bercerita ria dengan Luhan tentang bagaimana kejadian kemarin ia diantar oleh Park Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin ia di antar oleh Kris dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Kris Byun tertawa dan tersenyum! Sungguh moment yang sangat langka sekali.

Kegaduhan itu terus berlangsung hingga...

"_GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! _Aduh, kenapa gaduh sekali, _eoh? _Ini kelas apa pasar malam, hm?_" _Seru seorang saat memasuki kelas yang sangat gaduh.

Ada anak yang tiduran di lantai, mengobrol, ber-_fangirl _ria, bernyanyi, melawak, berteriak entah mengapa, dan, oh! Jangan lupakan, ada yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut mengaga dan iler yang menetes(?)

Hening.

Kelas gaduh tadi hening.

Hingga pada detik ke lima belas, mulai beberapa anak berbisik bisik tentang sesuatu..

"_Dia siapa?"_

"_Aku tidak pernah melihatnya.." _

"_Wah.. cantiknya.."_

"_Cantik ya.."_

"_Manissss!"_

"_Nama nya siapa ya?"_

"_Anak baru, ya?"_

Dan masih banyak lagi gays.

"Ekhem.. Anak anak.." seru seorang yang tadi membuat anak anak kelas XI-2 seketika hening yang ternyada adalah Ham_ seongsae-nim_.

"Ini.. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Ham _seongsae l_lagi.

"_Hello guys. Good morning. My name is Jung Soojung, or you can call me Krystal or Soojung or whatever you want. I'm a transfered student from San Fransisco International High School at California. I hope we can be a close friend!" _perkenalan diri anak bernama Jung Soojung atau Krystal ini membuat para siswa melongo.

"Ah.. Soojung.. kau bisa duduk di sebelah Byun Baekhyun.." Baekhyun mengerjap kan matanya karena kaget, "Dan Luhan.. bisa tolong berpindah ke belakangmu? Sebelah Seulgi?" Baekhyun hanya ber 'o' ria mendengar perkataan gurunya itu.

"Tap—" ini suara Luhan tapi di potong oleh Han _saem. _

"Byun Baekhyun, ayo angkat tanganmu.." Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya lalu tersenyum pada Luhan seakan berkata: _Sudahlah, tidak apa apa, Lu. Kita masih duduk berdekatan, bukan?_ Sedangkan Luhan? Oh, dia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mengemas barangnya dan pindah duduk di sebelah Seulgi. Untungnya Seulgi lumayan dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Hanya saja tidak sedekat Baekhyun dengan Luhan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Soojung-ssi. I'm Byun Baekhyun. You can call me Baekhyun" _Baekhyun menampilkan puppy eyesnya yang imut pada Soojung.

"Jung Soojung" ucap Soojung dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis dengan Baekhyun.

"_Nice to meet you, Krystal-ssi" _ucap Baekhyun masih menggunakan bahasa formalnya.

"_Just call me Soojung, Baekhyun" _ucap Krystal –masih- dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, _ne, _Soojung-_ah" _ucap Baekhyun.

Tidak disangka. Baekhyun yang posisinya sebagai _Ice Queen _karena dingin dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya itu cepat akrab dengan seorang Jung SooJung yang cantik dan mulai populer dikalangan wanita atau pria! Oh, oh, oh. Sepertinya, Luhan... cemburu? Cemburu karena sahabatnya sedang asyik dengan anak baru..

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo terus terdiam

di kelasnya. Entah mengapa, ia menjadi pendiam. Kesurupan mungkin? Ah, tidak mungkin.

Kyungsoo terus memikirkan.. seseorang dengan mata panda yang telah mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya yang selama ini ia simpan dan kunci dengan baik agar tidak ada yang tahu.

Namun apa?

Ia menceritakan semuanya kepada _namja _bermata panda yang bernama Huang Zi Tao yang notabenenya adalah managernya. Oh! Jangan lupakan tentang bagaimana pertemuan pertama Kyungsoo dengan Zitao.

_Malam lalu... _

_Kyungsoo terduduk di sebuah sofa yang tersedia di ruangan besar milik Manager Huang setelah berterimakasih atas apa yang dicapainya sekarang berkat seorang Manager Huang Zi Tao. Ia hanya diam. Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di hari pertama ia bertemu dengan Manager muda ini. _

"_Hm.. soal minggu lalu.." ucap Manager Huang memecah keheningn. Membuat nafas Kyungsoo seakan terhenti seketika itu juga._

"_Ah, maafkan aku, Manager Huang.. maaf aku kurang ajar.." ucap Kyungsoo meminta maaf pada Manager Huang. _

"_Tidak apa apa. Maaf aku meminta mu yang aneh aneh.." ucap Manager Huang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. _

"_Ah, aku ingin bertanya. Jika tidak mau di jawab, tidak apa apa. Hm.." Manager Huang tampang memikirkan untuk menyusun kalimatnya agar tidak terkesan lancang._

"_Kau sudah tidak virgin. Siapa sebelum aku? Kau masih SMA bukan.." _

"_It-Itu.." Kyungsoo tergagap._

"_Ah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa apa. Toh, itu masalah pribadimu.." ucap Manager Huang tidak mau terkesan lancang oleh Kyungsoo. _

"_Itu.. Ayah tiriku yang melakukannya. Ayah kandungku meninggal saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Lalu menikah lagi dua tahun yang lalu. Dan, tahun lalu, ayah tiriu sepertinya sedang mabuk dan dia memperkosa aku yang masih... virgin" Kyungsoo bercerita tentang hidupnya kepada _namja _bermata panda di depannya. _

"_Maafkan aku bertanya seperti itu—"_

"_Ah, tidak apa apa, manager Huang.."_

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Lelah dengan semua cobaan ini. Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Jongin yang juga membencinya karena soal kemarin ia membohongi Jongin dan berkata bahwa ia sudah putus dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang menjadi saingan beratnya..

Dan masih banyak lagi.

.

* * *

.

KRIING KRIING KRIING !

"Baek.. ayo makan.. aku lapar" ajak Luhan saat bel isirahat berbunyi dan Kang _seongsae-nim _telah keluar kelas. Perutnya sangat lapar saat ini.

"Iya, Lu. Sebentar. Aku mau masukin buku dulu" ucap Baekhyun seraya memasukka buku buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya.

"Cepat. Aku sudah lapar Baekhyun-_ah_!" seru Luhan tidak sabaran.

Selesai Baekhyun memasukkan bukunya, mereka pun bersiap pergi ke kantin berdua. Namun,

"Hm.. Baekhyun.. Luhan.. Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Soojung yang sedaritadi asih diam di tempatnya.

"Boleh boleh!" ucap Baekhyun antusias(?)

Luhan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya karena sepertinya sahabatnya sedang asyik dengan anak baru(?). Ah, meskipun Luhan berfikiran Baekhyun melupakannya, pada aslinya, Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Luhan tadi tidak mungkin mencampakkan sahabat terbaiknya hanya karna seorang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

.

* * *

.

"Chan! Ayok, katanya mau ke kantin? Udah laper, nih" ucap seorang berkulit gelap kepada seorang _namja _dengan kuping selebar jagad raya(?).

"_Ne, ne. _Ay—"

"AKU IKUUTT!" seorang _yeoja _tomboy berteriak di depan Chanyeol dan Jongin dan tibatiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Yak! Yatuhan, semoga besok Kris tidak telat dan aku tidak akan duduk dengan toa berj—"

"YAK! KAU BILANG AKU APA, _EOH_?! TOA BERJALAN?!" Yixing tidak terima dibilang 'toa berjalan' oleh Chanyeol.

"Ehm.. Memang iya, kan, kau toa berjalan ahaha" Kris menimpali membuat Yixing semakin kesal. Meskipun ia terkadang di kerjai oleh sahabat sahabatnya ini, namun, ia tetap menyayangi sahabat sahabatnya ini, loh(?)

"Yak! Kau! Kau Park Dobi bertelinga lebar dengan tinggi kelewat batas dan senyum idiot!" Yixing menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Dan kau! Kau adalah Naga Tonggos dengan tinggi yang tidak wajar!" Yixing menunjuk Kris kali ini.

"Dan, KAU!" Yixing sekarang menunjuk Jongin.

"Ak—"

"Kau manusia terhitam yang pernah aku temui dengan hidung pesekmu!"

Yixing balas dendam ternyata karena ia dikatai dengan sebutan 'Toa Berjalan' oleh teman temannya.

"Dan kau. Wanita alias toa berjalan yang pendek dan menyuka—mmppphh" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulut Jongin terlebih dahulu di sumpal oleh Yixing.

"YAK! Jongin! Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya bercanda, bodoh!" Ucap Yixing setengah berteriak kepada Jongin.

"Yayaya, terserah kau sajalah. Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar." Ucap Jongin membalas ucapan Yixing yang berteriak nyaring itu dengan santai.

Oh, guys. Jangan lupakan bagaimana keadaan kelas Chanyeol dan kawan kawan.

Penasaran?

Baiklah.

Keadaannya adalah

Diam.

Diam menonton tiga orang kelewat tampan yang berdebat dengan satu satunya wanita yang tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Dialah Yixing.

Yixing wanita tomboy yang cantik. Dekat dengan empat laki laki tampan di kelas XII ini. Empat laki laki itu adalah, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yi Fan atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris Byun, Kim Jongin, dan Kim Junmyeon.

Kim Junmyeon? Kalian baru mengenalnya? Ya, memang, _namja _berwajah angelic itu sibuk. Sibuk mengurusi osis. Dialah sang ketua osis yang tampan dengan wajah angelic dan kebaikan hatinya. Jangan lupakan juga kalau dia sangat bijak!

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Soojung, dan Seulgi sedang berjalan menuju kantin bersama. Semua orang menatapnya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun ikut? Oh, baiklah. Baekhyun satu satunya murid culun di antara merka ber empat.

Luhan, wanita cantik berambut coklat dengan mata rusa dan tubuh idealnya itu. Soojung, _yeoja_ yang baru masuk sekolah ini hari ini, cantik, rambut berwarna Maroon panjang. Seulgi, anak penyumbang besar sekolah mereka, cantik, rambut hitam panjang ikal.

Jauh beda dengan penampilan Baekhyun sekarang.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Soojung, dan Seulgi duduk di meja yang sebenarnya muat dengan 10 orang. Ya, meja panjang. Namun, entah mengapa tidak ada yang bergabung dengan mereka di meja itu.

"Kalian mau makan apa? Biar aku pesankan" ucap Seulgi kepada teman temannya.

"Aku.. Jjajangmyun aja dan jeruk hangat" ini makanan yang Baekhyun pilih.

"Aku _Jjajangmyun _jugadeh, sama jus jeruk dingin ya!" ini adalah pilihan Luhan.

"Hm.. apa disini ada salad atau _hotdog_ atau burger?" tanya Soojung pada Seulgi.

"Hm... sepertinya salad dan burger ada, kau mau apa, Soojung-_ah_?" tanya Seulgi pada Soojung.

"Aku burger aja, deh. Sama cola ya!" pinta Soojung pada Seulgi.

"Oke" Seulgi segera pergi memesan makanan yang dipesan oleh teman temannya itu.

3 menit menunggu Seulgi..

"SELAMAT SIAANGG!" seorang _namja _bertelinga lebar memasuki area kantin bersama dua orang _namja _lainnya dan seorang _yeoja _yang dikenal oleh Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju meja... Baekhyun?

"Hai, kami boleh bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya seorang _namja _dengan wajah tampan blasteran.

"Boleh, kok, _ge_!" Luhan menjawab _namja _itu dengan semangat. Bagaimana tidak, seorang yang kau sukai meminta izin untuk makan siang satu meja denganmu!

"Terimakasih, Luhan-_ah_!" ucap Kris seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Luhan senang bukan main tentunya!

Chanyeol memposisikan duduknya di sebelah Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Soojung,

"Ekhm.. Angel?" suara berat dan besar Chanyeol menggema di sebagian kantin. Membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya. Termasuk Baekhyun.

'_memangnya anak sekolah ini ada yang namanya Angel..' _mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan oleh teman teman seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ah, maafkan aku teman teman" ucap Chanyeol merasakan semua mata menatap ke arahnya.

"Ehm.. Angel"Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Ne? Aku?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kau, Angel. Siapa lagi?" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi -_- nya.

"Ah, Aku... Namaku bukan Angel, kenapa kau memanggilku.. Angel?" ucap Baekhyun malu karena seorang Park Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Angel'.

"Entahlah, kurasa memang cocok untukmu" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Ah, tidak mungkin, Park Chanyeol-_ssi_, aku kan hanya gadis biasa, mengapa kau memanggilku angel?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Ya. Kau cocok dipanggil Angel" ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Lalu, namamu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol ke sekian kalinya.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun

"Nama yang bagus.. tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan nama Angel. Tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja, Park Chanyeol-_ssi" _ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, panggil saja aku Chanyeol atau dengan _oppa _juga tidak apa apa. Kurasa kita seumuran? Tidak usah se formal itu, Angel" ucap Chanyeol.

"Seumuran? Bukankah kau satu kelas dengan Kris oppa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan satu namja ini.

"Aku masuk sekolah terlalu cepat, jadi umurku masih tujuh belas tahun sekarang" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Oh. Aku sudah tujuh belas juga... Yeol?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh. Hahaha baiklah" ucap Chanyeol.

"Selamat Siang semuaaa!" terlihat seorang _namja _pendek berwajah angelic datang ke meja mereka dengan membawa dua mangkuk ramyun. "Bisakah aku bergabung?" tanyanya.

"Boleh, _sunbae!_" ucap Baekhyun pada _namja _pendek itu.

_Namja _pendek bernama Kin Junmyeon atau dikenal dengan Suho itu duduk di sebelah Yixing. Yixing kaget bukan main! Tapi dia melihat Junmyeon membawa dua mangkuk ramyun membuatnya bingung. _Benarkah orang ini akan makan dua mangkuk sekaligus? _Pikir Yixing.

"Ini, satu untukmu" Junmyeonsatu mangkuk ramyun kepada Yixing membuatnya senang berkalikali lipat.

"Ah, terimakasih Junnie!" ucap Yixing senang seraya mengambil satu mangkuk itu. Jauh dari sifat tomboynya jika sudah dekat dengan ketua osis yang satu ini.

"Apa kau sudah memesan makan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun balik kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku mau pes—"

"Makanan dat—" –Seulgi.

"an."

"ang." –Seulgi.

Seulgi bingung. Kenapa sekarang banyak _sunbae _yang duduk di mejanya bersama temannya dan terlihat akrab dengan teman temannya.

"Kenapa, Gi-_ya_? Ayo, duduk!" ucap Luhan pada Seulgi.

"Ah, _ne_" Seulgi seketika diam. Dan duduk di samping Soojung yang kosong. Lalu menaruh makanannya di meja dan langsung diserbu oleh teman temannya.

"Angel, aku pesan makan dulu, ya!" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan di-iya-kan oleh Baekhyun. Begitu pula dengan Kris dan Jongin.

Sisanya, Baekhyun, Luhan, Seulgi, Soojung, Yixing, dan Junmyeon melanjutkan makan mereka dan lima menit kemudian, tiga _namja _tampan itu balik dengan nampan masing masing yang berisikan makanan yang mereka beli.

"Angel, kau makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku makan jjajangmyun. Kenapa? Kau makan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya balik pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku hanya makan ramyun sekarang. Kau mau coba?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm.. apakah boleh?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo berada di seberang sana menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Entah mengapa. Baekhyun juga tidak tau.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak boleh, Angel? Tentu saja boleh!" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Hm.. kau makan saja dulu, Yeol" ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. Senyum yang jarang ia tampakkan oleh orang asing.

"Hm.. Yasudahl. Selamat makan, Angel"

"Ya, selamat makan juga, Chanyeol"

.

* * *

.

"Ugh! Lihat saja, kau Byun Baekhyun, kau akan merasakan akibatnya merebut Chanyeolku!" umpat Kyungsoo yang geram melihat kebahagiaan antara Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

Kenapa? Entahlah. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Tenanglah, Soo-_ya _kau harus tenang, oke?" ucap Naeun menenangkan Kyungsoo seraya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

.

"Kau mau coba, angel?" tanya Chanyeol menyodorkan sumpit yang sudah terlilit mie ramyun di ujungnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun Ramyun. Hah, hati Baekhyun serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh disuapi oleh _namja _yang disukainya.

"Enak" gumam Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

.

"Luhan, mau coba makananku?" tanya Kris pada Luhan.

"Tidak, _ge. _Terimakasih" ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum pada Kris.

"Ah, Baekhyun saja mau.." ucap Kris kecewa membuat Luhan sedikit terkikik melihatnya.

"Kau mau coba punyaku, _ge_?" tanya Luhan dan dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh Kris.

Luhan pun menyuapi Kris jjajangmyunnya dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh seorang Wu Yifan ini. Luhan tersenyum manis kepada Kris. Mempuat Kris meleleh seketika.

.

"Ah, kenapa Sehun harus masih SMP? Andai saja dia bersekolah di SMA ini dengan kami, pasti aku bisa bersuap suapan dengannya seperti apa yang di lakukan olek Chanyeol – Baekhyun dan Kris – Luhan. Huh!"

Sudah taukan ini suara hati siapa? Tentu saja Jongin! Siapa lagi yang sedang mendekati anak SMP disini selain _namja _hitam nan pesek itu?

.

Chanyeol terus mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang cantik itu. Ya, Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun cantik. Tidak seperti yang lainnya. Menganggap Baekhyun hanyalah wanita Nerd yang anti sosial dan hanya berteman dengan teman temannya sekarang.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya ketika dia merasakan Baekhyun mirip dengan seseorang. Siapa? Siapa yang di makhsud Chanyeol mirip dengan Baekhyun? Atau Baekhyun mirip dengan seseorang itu?

Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang sontak menoleh kepada Chanyeol dan bertanya,

"Ada apa, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol tentang kemiripan yang dimiliki Baekhyun dengan orang yang sepertiya hanya ia dan tuhan yang tau –untuk saat ini-.

"Ehm.. Baek. Aku merasa kau mirip dengan model kesayanganku?.." ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kini mengerutkan alisnya.

"Siapa, Yeol?"

"Baekhee."

* * *

.

.

.

.

=END=

* * *

.

.

.

GADENG

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

=TBC=

.

.

**GUYS.  
MAAFKAN SEGALA TYPO DAN SEGALANYA(?)  
MAAFKAN SAYA GAYS. EHEHE. MAAF TELAT UPDATE YA X_X  
KEMAREN ITU FLASHDISK SEMPET ILANG'-'  
DAN MAAF KALO BANYAK KESALAHAN. INI AKU BIKIN H-1 UAS YATUHAN X_x**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA GAIS. AKU SENENG KEMAREN UDAH LUMAYAN BANYAK YANG REVIEW NIH^_^ DAANNN TOLONG JANGAN JADI SILENT READER'-' REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT BERARTI WALAH HANYA SETITIK(?) EHEHE **

**SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAPT DEPAN READER-DEUL SEKALIAN. **

**OHIYA, MAAF YA. MINGGU INI SAMPE MINGGU DEPAN GABISA UPDATE'-' BESOK UAS MAS O**

**OKIDI SEKIAN CINCONG CANTIK DARI PRINSES. **


	7. Chapter 7

.

* * *

"S-siapa? ... Baekhee?" Baekhyun tergagp sekaligus terkaget karena.. apa? Chanyeol menyebutnya mirip dengan Baekhee? Oh, Channie, tidak tahukah kau bahwa yang sekarang kau bilang mirip dengan Baekhee adalah Baekhee sendiri?

"Iya! Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu model cantik!" ucap Chanyeol mendeskripsikan Baekhee dengan singkat, tapi dengan nada yang antusias sekali.

"Uhuk!" Kris dan Luhan tiba tiba batuk berbarengan. Merasa.. sesuatu mungkin, Baekhyun dibilang mirip dengan Baekhee oleh Chanyeol.

"Hm.. iya, aku tahu kok! Ah mana mungkin aku mirip dia, Yeol! Aku kan culun begini masa iya disamain sama seorang Baekhee yang cantik sekali itu!" Baekhyun tersenyum, sambil memuji dirinya sendiri? Ckck.

"Uhuk!" Kris batuk lagi, namun, sekarang lebih terkesan seperti tersedak sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa, Kris?" tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kris.

"Ehm... tidak apa apa. Lantjutkan!" ucap Kris.

'_Dasar pede. Memuji diri sendiri. Mentang mentang dipuji Chanyeol. Makin muji diri sendiri!' _batin Kris sambil mendelik ke arah adiknya itu, Baekhyun.

"Ehm.. sebenarnya itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa kalau aku melihat kamu itu sangaaaaaatt cant—"

"Yeollieeeeee~~" tiba tiba saja ada seorang _yeoja _yang memeluk leher Chanyeol. Membuat semua orang di kantin itu memandang ke arah mereka berdua –lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang _yeoja _yang bergelayutan di leher Park Chanyeol itu—.

Chanyeol menatap orang itu dengan tatapan _horror. _Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan wajah merah padam entah kenapa ia merasa sebal dengan _yeoja _yang kini sudah duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol itu. Sisanya, menatap mereka berdua –Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo—seperti orang bodoh dan ber 'o' ria.

"Kyungsoo! Apa apaan sih, kau!" Baekhyun yang kesal pun menegur _yeoja _yang ternyata Kyungsoo itu dengan sedikit membentak. Atau benar benar membentak Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo sekarang berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun, meremehkan.

"Yeollieee~~ apa matamu itu katarak hum? Mana mungkin dia cantik, apalagi mirip dengan Baekhee si model terkenal itu, tidak mungkin kan?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menatap meremehkan Baekhyun, lalu duduk lagi di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo, berdiri!" Chanyeol yang sudah geram dengan Kyungsoo menyuruh Kyungsoo berdiri dari pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo berdiri. Namun malah sengaja menyenggol es jeruk milik Baekhyun hingga tumpah ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo semakin mudah mengenai sasarannya, es jeruk tumpah ke baju Baekhyun.

"_Oops! _Maaf sengaja! Hahaha!" Kyungsoo tertawa setelahnya. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, berniat menampar Kyungsoo yang sudah keterlaluan ini.

"YAKK! DASAR—"

"Baek—sabar, _nde_! Jangan terbawa emosi, _or you'll become a murderer, not a victim anymore_. Tenang, _okay_?" Soojung yang mengerti situasi segera memeluk Baekhyun, mengunci pergerakannya, menenangkan Baekhyun dengan kata kata yang menenangkan.

"Soojung-_ah! _Untuk apa kau membela _yeoja _yang sudah merebut KEKASIH TEMAN LAMA MU INI HUM?! Dia itu merebut Chanyeol-ku, kau harus tau itu, Baekhyun adalah PEREBUT KEKASIH ORANG! _Baekhyun is a little bitch! Baekhyun, daughter of bitch!_" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menekankan setiap kalimatnya.

"Teman kecilku tidak berlaku seperti ini, Kyungsoo. _You're not the real Kyungsoo_!" ucap Soojung pada Kyungsoo. Membuat api kemarahan Kyungsoo semakin berkobar.

"YAK! DO KYUNGSOO!" Chanyeol berteriak, sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan wajah yang berwarna merah padam.

"Hah, aku benar kan, sayang? Dia itu merebutmu dariku, jadi dia pan—"

"Menjauh dariku, _bitch_!" geram Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memainkan jarinya di dada Chanyeol. Tujuannya adalah : menggoda Chanyeol.

"Ap-apa kau bilang, say—"

"Jangan panggil aku sayang. Aku tidak sudi kau panggil sayang." Ucap Chanyeol dingin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung terdiam di tempatnya.

"Oh! Jadi kau lebih memilih perebut kekasih ora—"

"Dia. Bukan. perebut. Kekasih. Orang." Kris tiba tiba bicara dengan penekanan di setiap kata katanya, membuatnya semakin terlihat menyeramkan. Chanyeol kini sudah beralih memeluk Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin sebal dibuatnya.

"Kyungsoo-_ya , _tenang.. ada Suho-_sunbae! _Kau mau digeret ke—" bisikan Naeun di belakang Kyungsoo terpotong oleh suara orang yang barusan disebutkan oleh Naeun.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo!" orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Junmyeon, yang lebih akrab dikenal sebagai Suho itu memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nama aslinya. Kyungsoo merasa akan ada kasus yang melibatkannya sebagai—

"Ikuti saya. Ruang Badan Konserling. Sekarang" Junmyeon mengambil nafas sebentar, "Yixing, ikut temani aku, Naeun-_ssi_, ikut dan temani _Mrs. _Do Kyungsoo ini. SE. KA. RANG"

Junmyeon memang seorang _namja _yang tegas dan selalu tepat dalam mengambil keputusan. Seperti sekarang ini. Kyungsoo langsung di geret ke Ruang Badan Konserling sekolah.

Mereka ber empat, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Naeun berjalan ke arah Ruang Badan Konserling. Junmyeon menengok ke arah teman temannya sambil tersenyum _angelic _saat melihat Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk tubuh mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-_ah! _Temani Baekhyun sebentar! Kau juga, Yi—Kris." Ucapnya lalu menyusul tiga orang yang sudah duluan pergi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**I WILL SHOW YOU**

**CAST : NEXO MEMBER ( + JUNG SOOJUNG, KANG SEULGI, SON NAEUN, ETC )**

**RATED : T – M **

**Word(s) : 4382**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Terlihat seorang _namja _dengan tinggi badan yang melebihi batas normal dengan wajah yang ke bule bule annya, sedang berdiri di depan pintu berwarna abu-abu dengan papan yang tergantung disana, bertuliskan,

'_01000010 00100000 01000010 00100000 01001000' _

_Namja _itu hendak mengetuk pintu, namun, niatnya di urungkan setelah melihat tulisan di bawah deretan angka nol dan satu tersebut, yang terdiri dari angka nol dan satu juga.

'_01010000 00100000 01000011 00100000 01011001'_

'_Sejak kapan ini bertambah..' _batinnya sambil mengamati deretan angka tersebut.

'_Baekki mau buka ga ya..' _pikirnya lagi setelah mengingat peraturan yang dibuat oleh sang pemilik kamar beberapa tahun yang lalu, Byun Baekhyun, yang dipanggil Baekki oleh _namja _ini.

**TOK! TOK! **

_Namja _tampan itu mengetuk pintu kamar milik sang adik dua kali. Tidak ada respon.

**TOK TOK TOK **

_Namja _itu kini mengetuk tiga kali pintu berwarna abu abu itu. Masih tidak ada respon. Bahkan, kamar itu seperti tidak ada penghuninya.

'_Baekki tidur kali, ya..' _pikirnya lagi. Namun, ia tetap mengetuk pintu berwarna abu abu itu.

**TOK! TOK! TO—**

Ketukan _namja _itu berhenti ketika pintu berwarna abu abu itu dibuka oleh seorang _yeoja _cantik bertubuh mungil dengan rambut magentanya. Ya, pintu itu dibuka oleh sang pemilik kamar, Byun Baekhyun.

"Mau apa, _oppa_?" tanya sang pemilik kamar tanpa basa basi lagi.

"Ehm.. anu.." _namja _itu masih ragu menanyakan niat awalnya mengetuk kamar milik Byun Baekhyun itu. Pasalnya, belum ada yang pernah masuk ke kamarnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa, _oppa_? Ah, aku kembali mas—"

"akuikutdong!" ucap Kris cepat tanpa titik koma, bahkan spasi. Saking cepatnya, Baekhyun sampai—

"Apa?" Baekhyun membeo.

tidak mendengarnya secara jelas.

"Aku.. boleh ikut, tidak, ke dalam kamarmu.." izin Kris ragu ragu.

"NO . WAY !"

'_Tuh, kan.. bener.. Baekki gaakan ngizinin siapapun masuk ke kamarnya...' _batin Kris setelah menerima penolakan masuk ke kamar Byun Baekhyun ini.

"_Please.. i swear, Baekki, i swear _gaakan kasih tau siapapun, tentang apapun, apa aja, dan apa yang terjadi di dalam kamarmu. Si. A. Pa. Pun" Kris menekan setiap kosa kata pada kata 'siapapun' di akhir kalimatnya memohon pada Baekhyun.

"Termasuk Luhan? _Eomma? Appa?_" tanya Baekhyun. Oh! Sepertinya, _yeoja _berambut magenta ini sedang menggodakakaknya yang memang sedang dekat dengan seorang _yeoja _bermata rusa bernama Xi Luhan.

"IYA" Kris berteriak. Entah kenapa, terjadi begitu natural?

"Hm.. kau janji?" Baekhyun mengacungkan kelingkingnya di depan wajah Kris. Mengajak Kris berjanji-dengan-kelingking-yang-ditautkan.

"Janji.. tapi.. kelingking untuk apa?" tanya Kris kelewat datar membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati pada kakaknya ini.

"Janji Kelingking _oppa_. Jika kau menautkan kelingkingmu dengan kelingkingku, kau tidak akan melanggar janjimu, namun, jika kau melanggar janjimu, kelingkingmu akan ku patahkan." Jelas Baekhyun panjang kali lebar kepada Kris.

"OOHH! Janji!" Kris menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Ingat _oppa_, jika kau melanggar janjimu, aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan kelingkingmu, _oppa_. _Remember!_" ucap Baekhyun mengancam Kris. Berniat menakut nakuti Kris agar mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ne, Baekki sayangku" Kris tersenyum lebar, lebih terkesan idiot, _sih_. Lalu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, "Jadi, aku boleh masuk KAAAN?"

"Iya, iya. Tapi jangan teriak atau _norak, okay_?" Baekhyun memperingati Kris.

"Ne." Kris menjawab SANGAT singkat.

Baekhyun minggir ke sebelah kanan, guna memberi _space _untuk Kris yang memiliki badan seperti raksasa –menurut Baekhyun—agar bisa masuk ke dalam kamar kecilnya –menurut Baekhyun lagi—.

"Mana mungkin lah, Baekkie, aku bisa norak dan berteri—WAAH! _AMAZING_ BAEK!" awalnya, Kris bertingkah sok _cool, _tapi..setelah ia melihat keadaan kamar Baekhyun ia langsung teriak. Dasar, Kris.

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana es krim-nya, nona manis?"

"Eumm.. enak sekali!" pipi seorang _yeoja _yang dipanggil _'nona manis' _itu memerah karena dipanggl seperti itu oleh orang yang beberapa hari belakangan ini dekat dengannya, lalu tersenyum pada orang itu, persis seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan lolipop kesukaannya.

Orang itu tersenyum mengamati gerak gerik _yeoja _yang baru berumur lima belas tahun di depannya.

"Kapan kapan aku akan mengajak Luhan _eonni _untuk makan es krim di sini bersamaku!" ujar _yeoja _cantik itu lagi sambil tersenyum girang. Orang yang kini duduk di sebelahnya, di sebuah taman dekat sungai Han itu mendelik kesal.

"Jadi, aku tidak di ajak? Kau harus ingat aku yang memberitahu mu kalau kedai es krim itu! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga, _eoh_?" orang itu merajuk rupanya.

"Hihihi. Iya, nanti kalau kita ada waktu, atau jika sedang liburan, kita ke tempat ini lagi bersama, _okay_?" seru _yeoja _itu senang sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat mata indahnya melengkung seperti bulan sabit, membuat orang yang duduk disebelahnya itu ikut tersenyum ke arahnya.

Setelah itu, mereka terdiam. Menikmati suasana hening yang entah mengapa terasa nyaman untuk keduanya. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing masing yang tentu saja berbeda, namun memiliki satu kesimpuan yang sama.

Apa pikirannya? Rahasia.

"Ehm.. Sehun" panggil orang yang duduk di samping _yeoja _bernama Sehun itu. Memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa menit di antara mereka berdua.

"Ya, Jongin _oppa_?" sahut Sehun pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya, yang ternyata bernama Jongin.

"Sudah menjelang malam. Kau harus pulang. Aku tidak mau dikira penculik seorang Oh Sehun oleh kakakmu itu" ucapnya dan diakhiri dengan wajah yang di buat seperti sebal sekali. Sehun terkikik melihat wajah orang di sampingnya ini.

"Ganti ekspresi wajahmu itu, _oppa_. Sangat jelek kalau kau mau tahu!" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk pelan lengan kiri Jongin. Jongin hanya mendengus sebal, lalu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan wajah datar. Sangat datar seperti milik Kris(?)

"Kau semakin jelek saja, _oppa_!" Sehun berkata lagi dengan nada meledek yang tentu saja hanya bercanda. Jongin gemas dengan Sehun, kemudian ia mengusak pucuk kepala Sehun. Membuat rambutnya sedikit—oh! Bukan sedikit, tapi memang berantakan sekarang.

"Jadi, kapan kau mau pulang?" tanya Jongin sambil memandang Sehun yang baru saja selesai dengan _ice cream _nya.

"Kau mengusirku?!" Sehun mendelik tajam pada Jongin. Namun, bukannya takut, Jongin malah tertawa lebar. Membuat Sehun semakin sebal padanya.

"_Aniyo_, Sehun-_ah_, aku hanya tidak mau dicap sebagai laki laki tidak benar mengajakmu dari pulang sekolah hingga larut malam" Sehun berujar pada Sehun sambil mengulas senyum tipis di sana.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga _mungkin _tidak ada yang melihatnya. Namun, Jongin melihatnya.

"Kau cantik kalau tersenyum" kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir tebal nan _sexy _milik Jongin. Jongin yang sadar dengan ucapannya barusan langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun. Sehun terlihat bingung.

'_Semoga saja dia tidak mendengarnya' _doa Jongin dalam hati melihat ekspresi Sehun yang seperti terkaget.

"_Huh_?!" Sehun membeo.

'_Syukurlah dia tidak dengar. Dasar mulut bodoh!' _Jongin bersyukur dalam hati _mengira _Sehun tidak mendengarnya. Namun kenyataannya, Sehun mendengarnya jelas. Sangat jelas.

'_Katakan sekali lagi, _oppa. _Aku ingin mendengarnya!' _Sehun menjerit dalam hati. Berdoa dalam hati agar Jongin mengatakannya lagi.

"_A-Aniyo.. kajja! _Hari sudah semakin, sore! Sebaiknya kita pulang, oke?" Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun menurut pada Jongin tapi hati Sehun setengah sebal karena Jongin tidak mengatakannya lagi.

.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri taman dengan beriringan. Namun, tidak menautkan jari jari mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang lain. Eh? Toh, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, kan?

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan menuju parkiran motor, dimana motor Jongin terparkir di sana. Setelah sampai, Jongin memberikan helm nya pada Sehun. Ya, Jongin hanya membawa satu helm. Jadi, di sini, akan hanya Sehun yang akan mengenakan helm.

'_Kalau terjadi kecelakaan, setidaknya aku yang akan terluka parah, bukan Sehun' _itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin saat ia memutuskan untuk tidak memakai helm sama sekali. Namun, Sehun yang memakai helm itu.

Jongin menaiki motornya di bagian depan, sedangkan Sehun masih terus berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Kenapa, Sehun-_ah_? Kenapa tidak naik?" tanya Jongin melihat Sehun masih diam di tempatnya.

"Janji kalau kau tidak akan ngebut lagi, _oppa_! Ini pertama kalinya—"

"Kedua." Potong Jongin.

"Yaya, kedua. Oke. Ini kedua kalinya aku naik motor. Jangan berikan kesan buruk dalam hal ini!" ucap Sehun yang masih _trauma_ dengan benda mematikan –menurut Sehun—itu.

"Oke, Oh Sehun. Aku akan mengendarai dengan kecepatan standar" ucap Jongin tidak ingin membuat Sehun tidak mau naik motor bersamanya lagi.

Setelah itu, Sehun naik ke atas motor Jongin dan memegang ujung samping kemeja sekolah Jongin. Jelas, Sehun takut sekali naik motor. Awalnya, Jongin memang tidak ngebut membawa motornya. Namun, memngingat jalanan Seoul ini sepi, jadi ia sedikit menaikkan kecepatan motornya.

Sehun yang sadar kendaraan yang sedang ia tumpangi ini bertambah kecepatan, pun, refleks memeluk orang di depannya dengan erat. Membuat orang yang dipeluk tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya, sore itu mereka habiskan dengan perjalanan dari taman dekat sungai Han itu ke arah rumah Sehun yang terletak agak jauh dari taman itu.

Jongin membelah jalanan Seoul sore itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi menurut Sehun. Sehun terus memeluk Jongin dari belakang karena takut terbang. Terbang? Oh, Sehun kekanakan sekali, bukan? Memang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka mulai memasuki komplek rumah Sehun. Jongin memelankan kecepatannya membuat Sehun merasa lega. Namun, tidak melapaskan pelukannya pada Jongin. Sampai motor itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah minimalis milik orangtua Sehun.

"Hei! Mau sampai kapan memeluk tubuh orang tampan ini, hm?" Jongin menegur Sehun yang tidak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. Mendengar Jongin berkata terlalu pede seperti itu membuat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, _oppa. _Itu tidak baik!" ucap Sehun sambil menurunkan dirinya dari atas motor milik Jongin. Lalu melepas helm nya dan mengembalikkan nya kepada yang punya, Jongin.

"Lain kali, kalau kau mau membawaku naik motor, siapkan dua helm! Kau tahu, jika kau tidak memakai helm itu sangat berbahaya! Kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti kecelakaan lalu lintas, bagaimana? Kau bisa mati! Dan—oh! Jangan lupa untuk turunkan kecepatan mu ketika mengendarai motor, itu juga pemicu kecelakaan lalu lintas! Oke?" Sehun berkata panjang lebar membuat Jongin mengulas senyumnya.

"Iya, Iya, nona Oh. Akan ku ikuti semuanya!" ucap Jongin tenang dan diakhiri dengan senyum super tampannya.

"Baiklah!" Sehun tersenyum riang sampai membuat kedua matanya menyipit, membentuk bulan sabit. Menambah kadar kecantikannya di mata Jongin. "Aku masuk dulu, oke?" Sehun menganggat jempolnya.

"Oke! Selamat sore menjelang malam, Sehun-_ah_!" ujar Jongin pada _calon _kekasinya—menurut Jongin—itu.

"Selamat sore menjelang malam juga, _oppa_! Hati hati di jalan!" ucap Sehun lagi, lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu memakai helmnya, dan melajukan motornya, membelaj jalanan sore Seoul. Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih asik tersenyum sendiri. Lalu, memasuki pekarangan rumah orangtuanya, dan masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis itu serta mengucap salam sopan pada kedua orangtuanya.

Lalu setelah itu dia beranjak ke lantai dua, di mana kamarnya –bersama Luhan—ada di sana. Sehun membuka daun pintu kamarnya, terlihat sang kakak perempuan tercintanya sedang tengkurap di atas kasur.

Seperti peka akan keadaan, Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menatap lekat lekat pada Sehun.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Sudah, _eonni_"

"Oh."

"Kau marah padaku, _eonni_?" tanya Sehun melihat perubahan sifat kakaknya.

"Iya." Luhan menjawab cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mengacuhkanku! Kau tidak tahu, seberapa bosannya aku ditinggalkan dirimu, _eoh_? Kau malah asyik jalan jalan dengan kekasih gelapmu—"

"Dia bukan kekasihku, _eonni_" Sehun memotong perkataan kakaknya.

"Oke. Oke. Jongin. Kau jalan jalan dengannya dan tidak memikirkanku!" Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya sambil mendengus sebal dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Kau lucu, _eonni_!" ucap Sehun pada kakaknya. "Aku mandi dulu" lanjutnya.

"TUNGGU!" Luhan menghentikan langkah Sehun yang sudah berada di depan kamar mandi.

"Kenapa, _eonni_?"

"Jadi... kau ngapain saja dengan Jongin sampai sore menjelang malam seperti ini? Kau tidak—"

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun _eonni_. Kami hanya..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

.

* * *

.

**-BAEKHYUN POV-**

Aku sedang terbaring di dalam kamarku, di atas kasurku. Aku sangat lelah, kesal, _ugh_! Semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Asal kalian tahu saja, tadi, saat makan siang di sekolah itu ada _yeoja _yang sangat sombong!

Kau tahu? Dia mengataiku _'tidak mungkin secantik Baekhee'. _Hah! Kentara sekali ia hanya memandang orang dari fisik! Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang bisa melihat persamaan _wujudku _dengan _wujud _Baekhee.

Eh? Chanyeol?

Ah, lupakan nama itu, oke?

ARGH! Aku tidak bisa melupakannya! Dasar, Baekhyun bodoh. Untuk apa sekarang malah memikirkannya, sedangkan ia tidak memikirkanku? Melakukan hal yang tidak penting saja.

Aku bosan. Sangat bosan.

Sekarang, aku malah mengambil secarik kertas surat yang ada di meja belajarku, yang biasanya kertas itu hanya akan kugunakan untuk menulis sesuatu yang padat singkat dan pendek tentang kejadian hari ini yang penting. Lalu menggantungnya di tali kulit yang memang sudah ku letakkan di kamar ini. Seperti kemarin, aku menulis deretan angka nol dan satu di sana,

'01000011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01100101 01101111 01101100 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100001'

Baru aku akan menulis kalimatku di sana, dengan sama, dengan deretan angka satu dan nol itu, namun, tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintuku. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya. _Toh, _selama ini, belum ada yang berani masuk dan melihat keadaan kamarku seperti ini, kan?

Aku mengabaikan ketukan pintu itu. Aku memulai kalimatku dengan angka nol dan satu yang sudah sangat aku hafal itu di kertas surat berwarna putih gading itu.

Satu kali.

Aku masih mengabaikannya.

Dua kali.

Aku mulai jengah dengan ketukan itu. Mengganggu saja.

Tiga kali.

Aku melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu dengan sebuah lubang kecil yang terdapat lensa di dalamnya, membuatku dapat melihat jelas siapa yang berdiri di depan kamarku dan sekitarnya.

Aku mengintip dari lubang itu dan melihat Kris _oppa_ berdiri di sana. Untuk apa dia kemari? Bukankah dia juga ada saat beberapa tahun lalu aku menyatakan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke kamarku? Kenapa sekarang dia ia malah mengetuk pintu kamarku?

Dengan malas dan jengah, aku membuka pintu kamarku. "Mau apa, _oppa_?" tanyaku langsung pada kakak lelaki ku ini.

"Ehm.. anu.." Kris _oppa _seperti sedang memikirkan kalimatnya? Sebenarnya mau apa dia mengetuk pintu kamarku ini.

"Kenapa, _oppa_? Ah, aku kembali mas—"

"akuikutdong!"

Belum selesai berbicara, kalimatku lebih dulu dipotong oleh perkataan Kris _oppa _yang seperti sedang nge _rapp _itu. Cepat sekali. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa?" aku membeo meminta Kris _oppa _mengulang kalimatnya tadi lagi.

"Aku.. boleh ikut, tidak, ke dalam kamarmu.." Kris _oppa_ berkata seperti itu yang pasti akan kutolak!

"NO . WAY !"

"_Please.. i swear, Baekki, i swear _gaakan kasih tau siapapun, tentang apapun, apa aja, dan apa yang terjadi di dalam kamarmu. Si. A. Pa. Pun" aku terkikik geli setelahnya. Pasalnya, wajah Kris _oppa _sekarang sangat memelas! Sangat jauh dengan kesannya sebagai pria-tampan-berekspresi-satu itu.

"Termasuk Luhan? _Eomma? Appa?_" aku bertanya. Bermakhsud menggodanya juga dengan membawa bawa nama Luhan. Hihi.

"IYA" Kris _oppa_ kini berteriak. Aku sempat kaget karena dia berteriak seperti itu.

"Hm.. kau janji?" aku mengacungkan kelingkingku, mengajak Kris _oppa _berjanji kelingking dengan ku.

"Janji.. tapi.. kelingking untuk apa?" Kris_ oppa _bertanya. Entahlah terlihat seperti pertanyaan terbodoh sedunia. Atau memang cara janjiku ini aneh? Persis seperti anak kecil yang berjanji dengan anak kecil lain atau dengan orangtuanya.

"Janji Kelingking _oppa_. Jika kau menautkan kelingkingmu dengan kelingkingku, kau tidak akan melanggar janjimu, namun, jika kau melanggar janjimu, kelingkingmu akan ku patahkan." Aku menjelaskan kepada Kris _oppa_. Dan berharap Kris _oppa _ini mengerti tentang penjelasanku ini.

"OOHH! Janji!" Kris _oppa _berujar, dan untungnya mengerti penjelasanku itu. Lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingku yang masih terankat di udara. Tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ingat _oppa_, jika kau melanggar janjimu, aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan kelingkingmu, _oppa_. _Remember!_" aku mengingatkan Kris _oppa _lagi. Siapa tahu nyalinya akan ciut aku bilang akan mematahkan kelingkingnya, kan?

"Ne, Baekki sayangku" Kris _oppa _tersenyum idiot menggelikan.

"Jadi, aku boleh masuk KAAAN?" lanjutnya lagi dengan mulut mengaga lebar. Ingin sekali aku menyumpalnya dengan bantal.

"Iya, iya. Tapi jangan teriak atau _norak, okay_?" aku memperingatinya kali. Berantisipasi karena memang kamarku bentuknya seperti itu(?)

"Ne." Kris _oppa _menjawab SANGAT singkat.

Aku minggir beberapa langkah ke kanan, memberi space untuk Kris _oppa _yang memiliki badan seperti raksasa, agar dia bisa masuk ke wilayah-sangat-pribadi ku yang kecil ini.

**-BAEKHYUN POV END-**

* * *

**-KRIS POV- **

Baekhyun seperti minggir beberapa centi ke sebelah kanan. Maka dari itu aku langsung masuk dengan wajah _cool _dan tidak akan, apa? Norak? Haha tidak ak—

"Mana mungkin lah, Baekkie, aku bisa norak dan berteri—WAAH! _AMAZING_ BAEK!"

Oh tuhan. Demi tuhan dan demi Luhan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamar Baekhyun bisa menjadi seperti ini. Kalian tahu, ini sangat... bagus? Ya, memang bagus se ka li. Kalian jika memasuki kamar ini juga akan terbengong.

Aku masuk ke dalam dan melihat sekeliling kamar Baekhyun yang bernuansa warna putih, pink, ungu, dan ada sedikit warna hitam di sana. Baekhyun sendiri dulu yang bilang akan mendekorasi kamarnya sendiri.

Dan kalian akan lebih terkejut lagi karena kalian akan menemukan kertas kertas warna warni tergantung dengan seutas tali kulit yang ada di atas kepala kalian.

Dan apa lagi jika kalian melihat apa isi kertas itu! Oh, kalian akan menganggap Baekhyun yang agak ... bolot(?) ini adalah orang yang sangat sangat super _genius_! Bagaimana tidak? Di kertas itu, berisi beberapa huruf yang berbeda.

Makhsudku, itu, seperti ada huruf korea, abjad biasa(?), chinese tradisional dan _simple_, rusia, jepang, dan banyak lagi! Belum lagi kalian akan melihat deretan angka satu dan nol yang lumayan panjang di sana.

Di atas kepala kasurnya, disana tergantung bingkai foto keluarga yang cukup besar. Di sana, ada aku, _eomma, appa, _dan Baekhyun di sana. Di sampingnya, ada foto, yang kuyakin jepret-an pertama Baekhyun saat menjadi model. Di sisi lain, ada fotoku dan Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan _photoshot _keluarga saat itu.

Mungkin, jika bukan tepukan seseorang –yang pasti itu adalah Baekhyun—tepat di pundakku, aku tidak akan sadar atas kekagumanku pada seisi kamar milik Byun Baekhyun ini.

"Terpesona dengan kamarku? Tidak norak dan tidak berteriak? Hahaha" Baekhyun mengatakannya lalu tertawa buat di hadapanku.

"Tertawalah sepuas yang kau mau Baekhyun!" entah kenapa Baekhyun malah berhenti tertawa, lalu duduk di tepian ranjang king size miliknya.

Aku berfikir, untuk apa Baekhyun memiliki kasur _king size _tapi, _toh, _dia hanya memakainya sendirian.

"Darimana kau belajar semua ini, Baek?" tanyaku masih memandangi seisi kamarnya.

"Otodidak*! Kan aku pintar" ucapnya bangga.

"_Cih_. Kepedean!" aku mendengus kesal pada adikku ini. "Darimana belajarnya? Kau menguasai semua bahasaya? Daebak!"

"Hahaha" dia tertawa dengan sangat tidak anggun nan elit sekali. Mulutnya terbuka lebar lebar. "Belajar dari internet. Aku hanya tahu dan hafal huruf hurufnya saja, tapi, untuk bahasa, aku belum berniat untuk mempelajari. Hehe"

Hah?! Ku kira Baekhyun menguasai bahasanya juga ternyata tidak. Dasar, Byun Baekhyun. Gajadi bilang dia _genius, _deh? Eh, dia juga masih dibilang _genius _deh. Buktinya dia bisa mengingat segitu banyaknya huruf di sana.

"Ku kira kau benar menguasai bahasanya. Dasar!" ucapku lalu bejjalan ke arah meja belajar Baekhyun.

"Hehehe" Baekhyun hanya cengir cengir saja.

"_Oppa" _panggilnya lagi padaku. Aku menoleh malas dan hanya bergumam.

"Kau kan pandai berbahasa China, mau tidak membantuku?" tanyanya dengan _puppy eyes _nya yang mematikan itu.

"Kau mau buat apa memangnya, hm?" tanyaku. Menjauh lagi dari meja belajarnya.

"Bantu aku membuat surat" jawabnya pendek. Aku tertawa keras.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, _eoh_? Apa salah aku mengirimi pria yang sedang kusukai dengan sebuah surat?" tanyanya. Aku mengendalikan aaku hingga berhenti.

"Iya, iya. Mau di kalimat yang mana yang akan aku _translate _ke bahasa China?" tanyaku mendekatinya.

Dia menyodorkan secarik kertas padaku. Aku mendengus geli. Pasalnya, orang sedang adikku sukai ini menurutku adalah orang idiot yang sedang menyukainya juga.

Aku pun mengambil pensil dan menuliskannya di di bawah tulisan berbahasa korea itu,

早上好燦烈！祝你今天愉快！_(( good morning Chanyeol! Have a nice day! ))_

Setidaknya, itulah yang ku _translate_-kan. Lalu meledek Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau suka dengannya?" aku berkata lalu memberikan kertas itu pada Baekhyun kembali.

"Tulisanmu berantakan sekali, _oppa_. Untung kau menulisnya dengan pensil!"

"Masih bagus ku _translate _kan. Masih protes lagi" ucapku kesal padanya.

"Yaya." ucapnya pendek.

Lalu, aku berjalan ke arah meja belajat Baekhyun, lalu merunduk di depan meja belajar Baekhyun, merunduk untuk mengambil sesuatu di sana. Buku tebal dengan _cover _bertuliskan _'My Happy Family'. _Aku sudah tau isinya. Pasti itu adalah fotoku di masa kecil bersama keluarga baruku ini.

Aku membawa buku itu lali duduk di samping Baekhyun, di tepian kasur _king size _miliknya.

Aku membuka lembar pertama buku itu. Di sana, ada aku yang sedang bermain dengan Baekhyun di ruang keluarga. Lalu, ada foto kami satu keluarga sedang berpiknik di taman di musim semi.

Aku dan Baekhyun terus melihat lihat isi album foto itu. Sesekali kami saling meledek, karena wajah kai di sana terlihat sangat lucu, atau aib, atau menggelikan.

Lalu, di paling pelakang album foto ini, aku menemukan foto keluarga –super lengkap—kami. Di sana, ada empat orang dewasa, satu orang anak kecil, dan satu bayi yang ada di dalam gendongan seorang wanita dewasa bermata sipit.

Aku hampir menangis melihat wajah dua orang dewasa lain di belakang dua orang dewasa yang duduk di sampingnya.

Di sana, aku duduk di tengah tengah, di antara keluarga Byun dan dua orang dewasa, yang sepasang suami istri lainnya di sana.

Di paling ujung sebelah kiri, ada seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah ke barat baratan, ia adalah ayahku. Ayah biologisku.

Di sampingnya, ada ibuku yang duduk bersebelahan dengan ku.

Di sampingku, ada _eomma _yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun. Dan di samping _eomma, _ada _appa _yang tersenyum di sana.

"Aku tidak pernah tau siapa mereka berdua" Baekhyun menunjuk kedua orangtuaku bergantian dengan telunjuknya. "Sepertinya, kau tahu siapa mereka"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

;; otodidak atau autodidak (dari bahasa Yunani autodídaktos = "belajar sendiri") merupakan orang yang tanpa bantuan guru bisa mendapatkan banyak pengetahuan dan dasar empiris yang besar dalam bidang tertentu. Mereka mendapatkan pengetahuan tersebut dengan belajar sendiri. ( sumber : **: / / id****. wikipedia wiki / Otodidak** ) hilangkan spasi dan tambahkan http di depannya

**Ehehe. Maaf ya, guys sebelumnya, atas keterlambatan update ff ini '-' karena sesuatu yang buruk menimpa saya. /abaikan. **

**Flashdisk ku ke format dan disitu ff ini tinggal di publish doang T_T terus, aku lagi banyak banget acara ._. **

**GIMANA?! Udah banyak belom kaihunnya? Terus ChanBaeknya malah sedikit huhu. Maaf ya, mungkin chapt depan juga bakalan sedikit doang chanbaeknya ._. **

**Terus, sekedar promosi aja, aku ada satu ff yang baru di publish semacem teasernya aja(?) judulnya gang bang. Kalian pasti tau apa itu gang bang kan._. nah. Di sana, itu ff Chanbaek slight Hunkai. Baekhyun ketua club malam yang isinya kebanyakan adalah kaum gay, punya tradisi kalau setiap namja yang statusnya adalah SEME atau DOMINAN itu harus di masukin dulu. Dan begonya, Chanyeol yang polos teramat polos sangat sekali(?), dan gatau soal tradisi itu, mau mau aja di ajak seorang Sehun kesana. Jadi kalian tau kan, apa yang terjadi sama Sehun pas bergabung di club itu? :)) terus, pas tradisi dimulai, dan Chanyeol hampir dimasukin ahjussi mesum, Baekhyun datang. Buat semua orang diam. Dan Baekhyun bilang kalau Chanyeol gaboleh disentuh, apalagi dimasukin :)) baca nde^_^ **

**Kamshahamnida chingu-deul^_^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**;; warning! **_chanbaek . kaihun . krishan . sulay . xiuchen . taosoo . gs . crack pair. Karna aku ga terlalu suka official pairing gapapa kan crack aja? _

di sarankan untuk yang gasuka salah satu dari yang di atas, atau semuanya, gausah baca, saya ikhlas.

dan di mohon juga untuk yang udah baca, jangan jadi silent reader(s). kemaren saya liat readers hampir 14000 tapi review cuma segitu :) tapi aku makasih juga ya buat yang udah mau sempetin review :D

buat yang lupa sama alur ceritanya, karna udah lama banget ga update, bisa di baca lagi chapt sebelumnya. Dan jangan lupa ya buat review, aku semangat nulis karna ada review.

3,196 word(s)

.

.

Pagi pagi sekali, Baekhyun sudah datang ke sekolah. Entahlah, biasanya juga ia akan datang pada saat waktu masuk kelas tinggal sepuluh atau lima belas menit lagi. Namun, hari ini ia datang pagi pagi sekali, pukul lima pagi lewat tiga puluh menit. Padahal bel masuk kelas itu jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Baekhyun juga meninggalkan kakaknya yang susah di bangunkan itu di rumah karena ya, memang kakak tersayangnya itu belum bangun.

Dan, di sinilah Baekhyun, di depan deretan loker milik siswa kelas duabelas, mencari cari loker milik seseorang dengan marga Park di sana, lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun sedang menceri loker milik seorang Park Chanyeol. Ya, niatnya sih, dia hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi. Tapi..

Dia ingin kirim lewat sms, tapi tidak punya nomor Chanyeol.

Ingin mengucapkan lewat SNS, tapi takut ketahuan kalau dia adalah seorang Baekhee.

Ingin menyapanya langsung, takut membuat masalah lagi dengan _mantan kekasih _Park Chanyeol lagi.

Jadi, ya di sini lah dia, Byun Baekhyun. Di depan loker milik kelas siswa-siswi kelas duabelas di pagi buta. Membawa sekotak makan nasi goreng kimchi yang tadi pagi dibuatnya bersama sang _maid _di rumahnya dengan note yang tertempel di atas penutupnya.

"Park Ah-Min .. Park Shin-Hye ... Park Min-woo ... Park ... Chan—" diam sejenak, "YEOL!" Baekhyun setengah teriak menyebutkan suku kata terakhir nama yang baru di sebutnya barusan. Ia pun segera mencoba membuka loker itu.

Tidak di kunci. Oh, betapa beruntungnya kau, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka loker tersebut. Lalu melihat ada sebuah cokelat dengan sebuah yang melekat di bungkus cokelat itu. Baekhyun megendikkan bahunya tanda tidak perduli dengan cokelat itu. Lalu memindahkan cokelat tersebut ke sisi yang agak ke samping.

_Eh? Sudah lumer, ya.. sudah lama sepertinya cokelat ini di sini.. _batin Baekhyun tapi tidak perduli juga. _Mungkin dari fans Chanyeol kemarin. _Pikirnya. Lalu, menaruh nasi goreng kimchinya di sisi lain dari cokelat tersebut dan menutup pintunya kembali. Lalu segera pergi ke kelas. Ia menguap sebentar.

Baekhyun masih mengantuk rupanya.

.

.

"Yak _eonni! _Tunggu akuuu~" teriak seorang _yeoja _manis dengan rambut berwarna cokelat madunya kepada sang kakak.

"Jangan lama, _pabbo! _Kita bisa ketinggalan bus, kau tahu?" jawab sang kakak sebal. Pasalnya, sang adik ini, lama sekali berdandannya. Bukan berdandan sih, hanya menisir rambut saja, namun lama sekali.

"Ya, ya, ya! _Eonni, _aku sudah selasai!" ujar gadis berambut cokelat madu itu sambil setengah berlari ke arah sang kakak.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tidak biasanya dandan saja lama sekali" ucap sang kakak sambil cemberut dan berjalan ke arah halte bus berada. Diikuti juga oleh sang adik.

Mereka pun berjalan bersisian menuju halte bus. Sepasang adik-kakak itu berjalan sambil saling diam. Siapapun yang melihat sepasang adik-kakak ini pasti akan mengira sang adik adalah kakaknya. Kenapa? Karena, sang adik berambut cokelat madu ini jauh lebih tinggi daripada kakaknya. Lucu, bukan?

"_OMONA!" _di tengah kesunyian di antara sepasang kakak beradik ini, tiba tiba sang adik memekik kaget. Kenapa?

"Ken—"

"YAK! _Eonni, _lihat! Busnya sudah jalan!" sang adik menunjuk ke arah bus yang baru saja berlalu dari halte yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menunggu bus itu, sang kakak mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk adik tingginya ini menuju.

"YAK! Inikan salahmu! Kau sih, menyisir rambul saja lima belas menit!" sang kakak yang biasanya _kalem _ini marah marah ke adiknya yang hanya di tanggapi dengan cengiran adiknya.

"Hehehe, maaf _eonni_. Aku hanya ingin tampil rapih saja hari ini" ucap sang adik seperti tanpa dosa.

"Halah, bilang saja kau akan pergi sore ini dengan Kim Jongin, Se—"

"Sehunna?" panggil suara berat milik seseorang dari arah samping mereka. Sontak mereka menoleh ke asal suara berada.

Sehun, sang adik tinggi itu tersenyum manis kepada sang pemilik suara berat nan khas itu. Berbeda dengan kakaknya, yang hanya tampah memasamkan wajahnya. _Ia akan ditinggal pergi oleh adiknya ini hari ini. _

"Jonginnie _oppa_!" ujar Sehun ceria. _Ia tidak jadi terlambat dan di hukum hari ini_.

"Sehun belum berangkat?" tanya Jongin, sang pemilik suara berat tadi.

"Belum. Kami ketinggalam bus, Sehun lama menyisirnya tadi pagi, kau tahu?" ini bukan suara Sehun, melainkan suara kakaknya.

"Ah, benarkah itu, Sehunna? Haha" ucap Jongin kepada Sehun yang menunduk malu.

"A-Ah, _oppa _mau apa kesini?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Malu hanya untuk sekedar menjawab 'ne' saja kepada Jongin.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa. Aku kesini mau menjemputmu, Hunna. Sekolah kita kan satu arah, jadi tidak salah, kan, jika kita berangkat bersama?" tanya Jongin kepada Sehun.

Sehyun tersenyum manis hingga matanya ikut tersenyum, membuat bulan sabit yang cantik, Jongin sampai terpesona -lagi- karena senyum itu.

"_Ne, oppa, _boleh kok" ucap Sehun sambil tetap tersenyum. Melupakan sang kakak yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah di tekuk masam.

"YAK! Terus aku pergi ke sekolah dengan siapaaa?!" Sang kakak dari Sehun yang cantik jelita nan _kalem _–biaanya- itu setengah memekik, membuat Sehun tertawa. Lagi lagi Kim Jongin terpesona dengan cara Sehun tertawa yang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit lagi.

"Hehe. Kau tunggu saja bus selanjutnya sepertinya tidak akan lama, _eonni_" Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh setelah tawanya reda. Lalu menaiki motor besar milik Jongin setelah berpamitan dengan kakaknya, begitu juga dengan Jongin.

Kakak Sehun hanya mendengus kesal karena ia ditinggal oleh adiknya itu. Hanya demi laki laki berkulit hitam bernama Kim Jongin, lagi. Lebih baik juga jika yang menjemput itu _namja _yang seperti Kris-_ge_.

Eh?

Kris-_ge_?

Luhan jadi senyum senyum sendiri mengingat nama lelaki jangkung itu. Laki laki tampan blasteran china-kanada yang notabenenya adalah kakak kelasnya, sekaligus kakak dari sahabatnya sendiri, Baekhyun.

Ngomong nomong soal Baekhyun, dia itu juga model idolanya Luhan. Hanya saja Luhan tidak terlalu fanatik dengan Baekhyun atau Baekhee itu. Ah, menyenangkan, bukan menjadi sahabat dari idola sendiri? Luhan jadi mensyukuri kepindahannya ke korea beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Bertemu dengan Sehun, bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dan bertemu dengan—

"Luhan."

Kris-_ge. _Sepertinya Luhan mendengar suara Kris. Apa hanya khayalannya saja karena memikirkan Kris?

"Luhan" _suara Kris-ge lagi? _Pikir Luhan.

"Luhan, kau baik baik saja?" tanya suara itu seraya menepuk pundak Luhan, si kakak dari Sehun yang ditinggal oleh adiknya tadi itu.

"E-eh?" Luhan bingung dan sempat terlonjak kaget karena melihat seorang yang seperti raksasa –tinggi sekali dia- "Kris-_ge_?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, kau baik baik saja, sepertinya kau melamun, kenapa?" tanya Kris lagi kepada Luhan.

"A-ah.. tidak apa apa.. _Gege _ada keperluan apa ke sini?" tanya Luhan setelah menguasai keterkagetannya karena makhluk tampan satu ini yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, utung juga sih, kamu belum naik bus tadi, jadi aku mau mengajak kamu berangkat sekolah bersama. Baekhyun hari ini sepertinya masuk lebih pagi, saat aku bangun tadi, dia sudah berangkat kalau tidak salah. Kau mau tidak?" tanya Kris setelah berbiacara panjang lebar dengan Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum manis, membuat mata rusanya sedikit menyipit. Kris sampai terpesona beberapa saat kalau kalau suara indah Luhan tidak menyadarkannya.

"Um.. Boleh, _ge_! Kebetulan tadi aku ditinggal oleh Sehun yang dijemput oleh Jonginnie-_nya _itu" ucap Luhan lalu mem-_pout _kan bibirnya mengingat sang adik yang meninggalkannya tadi.

"Haha.. dasar Kim Jongin itu" ucap Kris sambil tertawa yang kata Luhan tampan, ralat, sangat tampan. "Baiklah, ayo masuk ke dalam mobil, bel masuk lima belas menit lagi!"

Dan mereka pun pergi ke sekolah bersama pagi ini.

.

.

Seorang yeoja tinggi berambut _maroon _sedang memasuki sekolah yang baru dimasukinya kemarin pagi. Ia merutuki sang mama karena dipaksa berangkat pagi pagi seperti ini. Kata sang mama, _"kamu tidak boleh terlambat kalau tidak mau namamu jelek di sekolah_", begitulah. Dan sekarang, ia sedang berada di depan kelasnya, kelas XI-2.

Soojung –nama _yeoja _berambut _maroon_ tadi—terlonjak saat melihat seseorang sedang tertidur di kelasnya. Hampir saja ia berteriak karena mengira seseorang yang sedang tertidur itu hantu, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia kenal dengan rambut magenta ini.

"Baekhyun" panggil Soojung. Memastikan kalau orang yang sedang tidur ini benar benar teman sebangkunya, Baekhyun.

Tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun. Mungkin dia datang terlalu pagi sehingga tertidur di kelas seperti ini.

"Baekhyuuun.." panggil Soojung lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit guncangan di bahu sempit milik Baekhyun.

"Eungh~~" dan berhasil! Baekhyun mendesah seperti orang yang akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Baek.." panggil Soojung lagi.

Tapi... ternyata Baekhyun tertidur lagi. Ah, sudahlah. Pikir Soojung lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun dan memainkan _handphone_-nya, menjelajahi SNS miliknya, melihat _posting_-an milik teman temannya.

.

.

"S.S Entertaiment"

Begitulah nama yang terpampang di puncak gedung tinggi di kota seoul ini, dekat dengan sungai Han. Seorang _namja _dengan wajah tampan ini sedang menggunakan baju kerja formal dan berkas berkas entah apa isinya di dalam map cokelat yang daritadi ia pegang. Ia masih memandang gedung tinggi di depannya ini.

Setelah memantapkan hati, ia pun berjalan menuju gedung tersebut, meminta kepada petusgas _costumer service _untuk meminta waktu dengan Lee Sooman, CE-O sekaligus pendiri S.S Entertaiment ini.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, ia pun baru bisa bertemu dengan kerabat ayahnya yang pintar dalam hal musik, Lee Sooman itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Lee _Sajang-nim_" ucap Jongdae, kali saja jika dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan _ahjussi_, Sooman ini tidak akan mengenalnya dan dia di anggap sok akrab.

"Ah, Jongdae-ya~ kau memanggilku seperti tidak mengenalku saja, ayo duduk" kata Lee Sooman mempersilahkan Jongdae untuk duduk di kursiyang ada di seberangnya.

Jongdae dan Lee Sooman ini sudah mengenal cukup lama. Karena pergaulan orangtua. Ternyata, Lee Sooman ini adalah sahabat sang ayah dan juga ibunya semasa SMP hingga SMA, bahkan hingga sekarang mungkin.

Jongdae mengutarakan niat awalnya berkunjung ke kantor SS Entertaiment ini setelah berbasa basi dulu pastinya dengan Lee Sooman ini. Dan, mulai besok Jongdae akan mulai bekerja di SS Entertaiment ini. Sebelum membuat _Agency, _dia harus punya pengalaman terlebih dahulu, bukan?

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dan dia melihat sudah banayk teman temannya yang berada di kelas. Tidak ada yang perduli dengan Baekhyun. _Toh, _dia tidak _famous _seperti kakaknya, Kris Byun.

Baekhyun melihat juga ada Soojung yang sudah berkutat dengan _handphone-_nya dan Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan Seulgi di meja belakangnya.

"Ah, Baek, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Soojung.

"Ya.. aku mengantuk sekali hari ini, ugh" Baekhyun mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya.

"Oh! Baek! Kau tahu model Baekhee? Kurasa dia memang mirip denganmu seperti apa kata Chanyeol! Dan oh, kau lihat! Dia akan memulai karirnya dalam bidang tarik suara!" ucap Soojung pada Baekhyun yang hanya menatapnya kaget.

'_Bagaimana Soojung mengatakan aku mirip dengan Baekhee? Aish~ ada ada saja_' batin Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya? Soojung-ah, aku tidak terlalu _update _soal selebriti seperti itu, hehe. Tapi aku tahu Baekhee, kok" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada Soojung.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana suaranya. Habisnya, tidak pernah mendengar dia bernyanyi, sih" ucap Soojung pada Baekhyun yang hanya mendengarkan saja sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya—"

"BAEKHYUUUNNNNNN" seseorang berteriak dari depan kelasnya. Baekhyun awalnya mengira dia adalah seorang _sasaeng fans _yang mengikutinya sampai sekolah, ternyata—

"Luhan, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan muka datarnya. Tapi Luhan masih dengan wajah berbinarnya.

"KAU TAHUUUUU" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Baekhyun berfikir Luhan mulai gila. "Kris-_gege _menjemputku ke rumah" bisik Luhan kepada Baekhyun. Lalu berteriak 'aa' yang kencang dengan suara cemprengnya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya biasa.

"Norak sekali, kamu. Aku aja yang di antar-jemput olehnya setiap hari tidak sampai berteriak seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun. Masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Habisnya aku kan baru kali iniii. Dan kau kan adiknya, _ugh_" Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Soojung setelah selesai dengan acara-mari-_stalk -timeline_-instagram-nya.

"Tidak hehe" Jawab Baekhyun pada Soojung. "Sudah Luhan, kembali ke tempatmu, Jeon _saem _sedah datang, tuh"

"Baik, baik, nona Byun. Hahaha"

Baekhyun melempar Luhan dengan pensil milik Soojung setelahnya.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju lokernya. Ia ingin mengambil beberapa buku pelajarannya untuk hari ini. Namun,

"Bekal dari siapa ini?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Tertera tulisan dalam bentuk huruf –yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui, namun, sepertinya itu huruf China— di sana.

"Aish~ kenapa orang yang memberiku ini menyebalkan sekali, pakai huruf seperti ini. Kan aku tidak bisa baca" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri. "Lebih baik nanti aku tanyakan saja pada Kris. Dia, kan, bisa lima bahasa" monolog Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol mendiamkan cokelat yang sudah berhari hari ada di dalam lokernya itu. Dia tahu itu dari Kyungsoo. Makanya tidak dia hiraukan. Lalu mengambil beberapa buku pelajarannya dan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya.

**-di kelas- **

"Hey, Yeol" panggil Kris yang sudah ada di tempat duduknya.

"Ya" jawab Chanyeol pendek.

"Kris." Panggil Chanyeol pada Kris, yang hanya di jawab dengan gumaman oleh Kris. Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Kau bisa baca ini tidak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kertas memo yang tertempel di atas tutup tempat bekal yang ada di lokernya tadi.

"Oh, ini" jawab Kris sambil pura pura membaca kertas memo yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi. Padahal kan, itu dia sendiri yang men-_translate-_kan menjadi bahasa China itu. Chanyeol menunggunya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Good Morning, Chanyeol! Have a nice day!" ucapnya dengan ceria. Tapi—

"YIXING!" teriak Chanyeol kaget dengan suara beratnya yang menyeramkan itu yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran khas Yixing saja yang memperlihatkan samar _dimple _di pipinya.

"Hehe.. maaf tadi aku membacanya.." jawab Yixing lagi dengan cengirannya.

**TAK!**

Satu pulpen milik Kris mendarat mulus di jidat gadis cantik bernama Yixing ini dengan pelakunya, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

**-BAEKHYUN POV-**

_**KRIING! **_

Ini bel pulang? Atau bel istirahat?

Oh, sepertinya yang lebih tepat adalah pilihan ke-dua ku. Kulihat banyak anak anak yang mulai meninggalkan kelas. Ke kantin mungkin?

Kulihat sekelilingku, aku tertidur? Berapa lama? Seingatku, aku masih mengikuti pelajaran bahasa inggris dengan baik beberapa jam yang—

"BAEK!"

Yatuhan. Aku hampir serangan jantung.

"Apa, sih, Lu. Kau itu jangan teriak-teriak, _dong_" aku protes kepada Luhan yang barusan teriak di telingaku. Yatuhan. Kuulang, TE-LI-NGA-KU.

"Kamu tadi tidur lama banget, padahal tadi Yoon _Seongsae-nim _tidak masuk" ucap Luhan. Lalu masalahnya, apa?

"Terus?" aku hanya bisa merespon seperti itu. Aku masih ngantuk!

"Kita _gak _belajar matematika! Seneng banget, deh! Yuhuuuu!" Luhan bersorak sorak. Mulai, _deh, _gila-nya Luhan keluar.

Aku mengabaikan Luhan untuk sementara. Luhan, maaf ya. Dia sangat mengganggu untuk saat ini.

Kulihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ternyata masih ada gadis ber-rambut _maroon _yang baru masuk sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu di sebelahku. Aku punya ide untuk menghentikan _aksi gila _Luhan.

"Soojung-_ah_" aku memanggil gadis itu, Soojung.

"Ya, Baek?" responnya. Luhan masih _joget-joget gak _jelas.

"Kamu lapar, tidak? Ayok ke kantin!" ajakku. Otomatis menghentikan _aksi gila _Luhan.

"BAEK TIDAK MENGAJAKKUU?!" Luhan mendramatis. Lagi.

Aku capek, laper, ngantuk. Jadi aku langsung berjalan menuju kantin. Tanpa kusuruh, Luhan dan Soojung mengikutiku hingga kami berjalan beriringan.

Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Siapa namanya? Oh, Kyungsoo. Dia juga teman satu _agency _denganku. Aku tidak tahu dia menganggapku teman atau _rival, _tapi, ya, terserah, lah.

Dia menatapku sinis. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat benci kepadaku. Dari tatapannya saja sudah seperti mau memakanku hidup hidup. Apa jangan jangan dia kanibal _beneran_? _Bodo amat_, lah masalah dia. Aku laper sekarang, mau makan.

**-BAEKHYUN POV OFF-**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi _samchon_, aku bisa bantu apa di sini?" tanya seorang laku-laki dengan rambut berwarna coklat madunya.

"Kamu bisa apa memangnya, Jongdae-_ah_?" tanya laki-laki lain dengan umur kira-kira dua kali lipat dari laki laki yang ada di hadapannya, Jongdae, Kim Jongdae.

"Aku kuliah jurusan musik. Jadi, ya, begitulah, hehe" Jongdae merendah. Padahal, kan, dia bisa buat lagu, aransemen, juga meng-_compose _lagu meskipun tidak terlalu profesional masalah _compose _lagu.

"Hm.. Kamu bisa buat lagu?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya ini di hadapan Jongdae.

"Bisa, memangnya ada yang mau debut, atau _comeback_, _samchon_?" tanya Jongdae lagi. Jongdae ini, banyak tanya, ya.

"Sebenarnya dia ini sudah debut, namun, ya, bukan sebagai _soloist_, tapi sebagai model. Kalau bisa, kamu bertemu saja dengan model ini dan _manager_-nya. Bisa?" jelas sekaligus tawar Lee Sooman –laki laki paruh baya yang duduk di depan Jongdae, sekaligus pemilik SS Entertaiment—kepada Jongdae.

"Bisa!" Jongdae jawab dengan bersemangat.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan di sekitar koridor sekolah sendirian. Tadi ia bilang kepada Luhan dan Soojung kalau dia mau ke toilet. Tapi langkahnya malah membawanya menuju _rooftop _sekolah.

_**CIIT! **_

Baekhyun mendorong sedikit keras pintu besi berwarna tembaga itu, lalu berjalan menuju pinggir _rooftop, _melihat kegiatan banyak orang yang melakukan kegiatan, terutama di lapangan karena saat ini ia berhadapan dengan lapangan.

"Kapan, ya, aku bebas?" Baekhyun bermonolog. Tidak sadar dengan sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya.

"Sebentar lagi, mau—"

"Baekhyun?"

Monolog Baekhyun terpotong oleh suara bass milik seseorang yang sudah Baekhyun hapal mati. Bahu Baekhyun menegang?

'_apa dia mendengarku?'_

'_Jangan jangan dia dengar semuanya'_

'_Aaaaaa Baekhyun bodohbodohbodohhhh'_

'_Aku harus apa?'_

Baekhyun tersentak lagi, ketika ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Baekhyun menegang. Baekhyun takut. Takut rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan terbongkar. Yaitu, ia adalah seorang Baekhee.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang membuat Baekhyun panik saat ini. Baekhyun berbalik, dan Baekhyun tidak salah kira siapa orang ini.

"Apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, setelah mengatur mimik wajahnya sebelumnya, pasti.

"Bukan kemarin aku sudah bilang panggil aku Chanyeol saja?" Chanyeol, orang yang tadi membuat Baekhyun panik setengah mati, mengingatkan. "Aku sedang makan bekal yang tadi pagi ada di lokerku. Ternyata enak"

Chanyeol jujur. Nasi goreng _kimchi _yang ada di lokernya dengan note berbahasa china tadi pagi memang enak. Dan Chanyeoi melihat ada rona merah di pipi Baekhyun. Ada apa?

"Kau sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memegang kening Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh dari _rooftop _sekolah, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak memeluk pinggangnya. Baekhyun _shock, _Chanyeol juga.

'_Cantik juga kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Seperti Baekhee' _Chanyeol membatin.

"Ugh.. _sunbae_, bisa menyingkir se-sebentar?" Baekhyun terbata. Jantungnya seperti habis lari marathon berkilo kilo meter saja.

"U-ugh.. Maaf.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Ba—"

_GEE GEE GEE GEE BABY BABY BAB~~_

_Handphone _Baekhyun berbunyi, menyanyikan lagu Gee dari Girls' Generation. Idola Baekhyun.

"Ugh, _sunbae, _aku harus pergi. _Annyeong_!" setelah itu, Baekhyun langsung pergi mengangkat telfon yang ternyata dari _manager _tersayangnya. Kim Minseok.

.

.

"Ugh, Baek! Kau ini lama sekali, sih?" Luhan marah marah kepada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sampai di kelas lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit urusan" Baekhyun hanya nyengir, lalu membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di mejanya. "Lu, kalau Yoon _Saem _masuk, bilang aku izin ya" ucap Baekhyun lagi, lalu lanjut berbisik, "Minseok _eonni _menyuruhku ke sana segera" Lalu tersenyum pada Soojung yang menjadi teman sebangkunya selama beberapa hari ini.

Baekhyun langsung ergi keluar sekolah, setelah menelfon taxi dan memberitahukan kakaknya bahwa ia akan pergi ke gedung _agency _nya sekarang. Jadi kakak tercintanya itu tidak perlu menunggunya pulang.

.

.

"_Eonnii~~" _panggil Baekhyun setelah memasuki ruangan _manager _tersayangnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri itu.

"_Ya_, Baekhyun-_ah_, kenapa lama sekali, _eoh_? Aku sudah hampir lumutan menunggumu, asal kau tau" ucap Minseok, _manager _Baekhyun, dengan nada sedikit bercanda kepada anak didiknya yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri ini.

"_Yak, eonni_, harusnya kau bersyukur, artismu yang cantik dan sibuk ini masih bisa datang menemuimu—"

**BUGH! **

Sebuah bantal mendarat cantik di wajah Baekhyun dengan tersangka tetap seorang wanita cantik bernama Kim Minseok.

"Akh, _eonnii~" _Baekhyun merengek.

"Jadi gini, Baek. Duduk dulu, deh" ucap Minseok.

"Ada apa _eonni_?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kata Sooman _sajang-nim _sudah ada yang akan menjadi _composer _yang akan membantu debut album mu, aku jug—"

**TOK TOK TOK! **

Baekhyun segera bangun dan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu ini. Meskipun seorang artis, Baekhyun tidak mau diperlakukan seperti putri raja. Duduk manis, diam, dilayani. Baekhyun tidak suka.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan Minseok dari dalam. Terlihatlah sang tamu yang ternyata seorang _namja. Namja _itu membungkukkan badannya. Baekhyun juga.

"Eum, maaf. Apa ini ruangan _manager_ dari Byun Baekhee?" tanya _namja _itu. Baekhyun mengangguk. Minseok berjalan ke arah pintu. Seketika matanya terbelalak melihat tamu itu, jantungnya berdetak seperti orang habis lari marathon.

_Namja _yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah Baekhyun, melihat Minseok juga sama terkejutnya dengan Minseok.

"Chen/Xiu?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Maaf ya sayang lama, aku udah tingkat akhir sekolah nih:( jadi gabisa sering sering main laptop:(. Aku liat kemarin reviewnya berkurang dari sebelumnya:( ayodoong review. Buat yang udah rev makasih ya^^ kalian yang buat aku semangat nulis ini. Hehehe.

Buat siders masih di tunggu ya kemunculannya^^

Sama aku mau minta saran buat konflik. Mau nc dulu apa konflik dulu? Dan konfliknya mau cb aja apa semua kapel? Kalo cb aja mungkin gaakn terlalu panjang hehehe.

Minta sarannya ya sayang sayangku ^^

Kamsahabnidaaaa~~~

;; fhsilvertear ;;


	9. BUKAN UPDATE TAPI BACA YA SAY LOVE U

Halo teman teman yang masih baca cerita ini, maaf ya udah digantung selama setengah tahun lebih, aku minta maaf banget. aku juga ada alasan kenapa aku stop di sini. aku lagi lebih fokus ke ceritaku di wattpad. tapi udah banyak yang ku un-publish :(

dari temen temen pembaca setia fanfiction . net ini ada yang suka baca ff di wattpad? atau baca teenfict juga di wattpad? ayo follow dan baca ceritaku ya^_^

nah, sebagai gantinya fanfict ini aku stop tengah jalan, aku udah buat disana fanfiction chanbaek yang baru tapi gak switch-gender. soalnya rada ga dapet feelnya buat chanbaek juga, terus kalo shou-ai atau yaoi itu lebih menantang buat hubungan chan-baek kedepannya.

jadi, aku harap temen temen bisa maklum juga ya, cerita ini aku stop sampai di sini aja, tapi kalo aku tiba tiba pengen lanjut cerita ini, bisa juga. bisa di sini atau di wattpad. staytune aja guys.

love, fhsilvertear

chanbaek-stan 3


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

.

**Title : **I Will Show You

**Main Cast : **Chanyeol Park, Baekhyun Byun-Baekhee- (Chanbaek)

**Other Cast : **Kris(Byun) Wu, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok-Xiumin-, Huang ZiTao, Do Kyungsoo, Kang Seulgi, Jung Soojung-Krystal-

**Paired Cast : **Chan-Baek, Kris-Han, Kai-Hun, Su-Lay, Chen-Xiu, Tao-Soo

**Part : **9 of ?

**Genderswitched : ** Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, Yixing, Xiumin, Kyungsoo

**Warning : **Saya tidak terlalu suka dengan beberapa _official pair_ dari EXO, maka dari itu saya memasukkan beberapa _crack pair _seperti Kris-Han, Kai-Hun, dan Tao-Soo. Disarankan, untuk anda, para _calon pembaca _fanfiksi saya, jika tidak menyukai dengan konsep, bahasa, _rating_, alur cerita, penggantian nama, _paired cast_, _genderswitch, _dan sebagainya, tidak perlu diteruskan, tidak apa apa.

Disini juga akan beberapa kata yang _kasar_, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Saya sudah memberi _rated _M, jadi saya bisa memasukkan _hal dewasa _di sini, termasuk adegan seks dan perkataan kasar.

Dan maafkan juga jika cerita ini ada kesamaan dengan fanfiksi atau cerita lain. Tapi ini murni dari otak saya, saya juga manusia yang tidak selalu mengetahui apa saja yang ada di luar. Untuk kesamaan segalanya, mohon dimaklumi.

**.**

_**3,191 Word(s)**_

**.**

* * *

"Hey, besok libur nasional, bukan?" seru seorang gadis dengan mata berbinar kepada tiga orang gadis lainnya yang sedang makan di kantin sekolah mereka.

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya gadis lainnya yang berambut magenta dan dikepang dua kepada gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Ayo kita _shopping_!" seru gadis bermata rusa itu bersemangat kepada teman temannya.

"_Gosh_, Luhan! Dan tiga hari setelahnya kita harus melaksanakan Ujian Akhir Semester. Apa kau gila mengajak kami _shopping_?" Seulgi, gadis cantik berambut cokelat tua itu berkata pada si gadis bermata rusa, Luhan, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan dua orang temannya yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Guys_. Menurutku apa yang diucapkan Luhan bisa diterima.. Um kita bisa refreshing sebentar sebelum UAS, lalu kita belajar di dua hari yang tersisa. Tidak masalah, bukan?" ujar salah satu teman Luhan dan Seulgi yang memiliki rambut merah _maroon, _Soojung.

"Ah! Boleh, boleh! Besok aku _kosong_. Ayo _shopping_!" seru gadis berambut magenta bersemangat. Soojung dan Seulgi bingung dengan apa yang dimakhsud dengan _kosong. _

"Ah, benarkah, Baek? Kalau begitu, besok kita janjian di pusat perbelanjaan tengah kotasaja!" Luhan berseru tidak percaya pada gadis berambut magenta yang bernama Baekhyun itu. Dan dengan enaknya ia menentukan kemana mereka akan pergi _shopping. _Namun akhirnya, yanglain mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Luhan.

.

.

* * *

"Hoi, Kris. Bisa aku berkunjung ke rumahmu besok? Besok hari libur nasional dan ayah ibuku pergi, aku butuh teman," ujar laki laki bermata bulat kepada seorang ia panggil dengan nama Kris.

"Tidak boleh," ujarnya singkat, padat, jelas. Yang bertanya lebih awal menampakkan wajah bertanya lagi _'kenapa' _yang dimengerti oleh Kris, dan langsung dijawab, "Aku memiliki privasi."

"Halah, privasi, privasi. Aku temanmu, Kris. Kenapa kau tidak terbuka pada sahabatmu sendiri?" laki laki bermata bulat itu menampakkan wajah memelas yang lebih terlihat _menjijikan _di hadapan Kris.

"Kenapa kita tidak ke _mansion _milik Junmyeon saja?" tanya Kris yang langsung membuat laki laki bermata bulat tadi menengok ke kursi di belakangnya dan memanggil di empu kursi, Junmyeon yang hanya dibalas dengan deheman.

"Besok kan libur nasional, bisakah kami bermain di rumahmu?" tanya laki laki bermata bulat itu pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk dan berkata _'ya' _pada laki laki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Baik, besok jam sepuluh pagi aku, Kris, dan Jongin datang ke tempatmu," ujar laki laki bermata bulat ini lalu kembali pada posisinya semula.

.

.

* * *

**+82-186-1494-xxx [Selamat siang] **

Sehun mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk ke dalam nomornya, mengernyit saat di sana hanya terdapat dua belas _digit _nomor tidak dikenal.

**To +82-186-1494-xxx [Maaf, ini dengan siapa, ya?]**

**Send.**

Sehun bingung, tidak banyak yang tahu soal nomor telepon-nya kecuali kakaknya dan keluarganya. Dan sekarang ada nomor asing yang mengucapkan selamat siang padanya. Setahunya, ia tidak memberikan nomornya pada siapapun akhir akhir ini. Kalaupun itu teman sekelasnya, Sehun pasti sudah menyimpan nomornya dalam kontak.

**+82-186-1494-xxx [Aku yang pernah mengantarmu ke sekolah, hehe]**

'_ternyata Jongin oppa. Tapi darimana dia tahu nomorku?' _Sehun langsung menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah Kim Jongin karena yang pernah mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah kecuali supir bus dan ayahnya hanya kakak kelas kakaknya itu, Kim Jongin. Lalu, Sehun langsung menyimpan nomor Jongin kedalam kontaknya sebelum membalas pesan singkat kakak kelas tampan itu.

**To Jongin Oppa [Oh, Jongin oppa. Ada apa?]**

**Send. **

Belum sampai dua menit, ponsel Sehun bergetar lagi tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

**Jongin Oppa [Sudah makan siang?]**

Sehun tiba tiba tersenyum sendiri, merasakan pipinya memanas karena diperhatikan seperti ini.

**To Jongin Oppa [Sudah, oppa sendiri?]**

**Send. **

Balas Sehun menanyakan Jongin kembali tanpa mengetahui bahwa Jongin di seberang sana sedang tersenyum senyum sendiri.

**Jongin Oppa [Aku sudah. Sore ini ada kegiatan?]**

Sehun tersenyum lalu jarinya kembali menari di atas layar sentuh ponselnya, memberitahu Jongin bahwa sore sepulang sekolah ia tidak ada kegiatan apapun.

**Jongin Oppa [Ku jemput jam tiga sore di sekolahmu, oke?]**

Sehun makin tersenyum lebar dengan pipinya yang semakim memanas. Lalu berkata _'oke' _kepada Jongin melalui pesan singkat.

.

.

* * *

Kim Minseok terus memikirkan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hari dimana ia dipertemukan kembali dengan _junior_nya selama menuntut ilmu di salah satu universitas terkenal di China.

Kim Jongdae. Nama itu terus terpikirkan olehnya. Tubuhnya yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan mata untanya membuatnya terus memikirkan nama lelaki yang satu itu. Beberapa perubahan terlihat samar di wajah jongdae. Jelas, mereka sudah dua tahun tidak berhuubungan, apalagi bertemu.

Ia kembali mengingatkejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu..

.

.

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

Minseok sedang membicarakan soal _solo debut _artisnya sebagai penyanyi. Karena artisnya itu memiliki suara lembut yang indah, serta suaranya hampir mencapai lima oktaf. Namun, belum selesai mengatakan pada artisnya bahwa sudah ada _composer _untuknya, pintu ruangannya diketuk oleh seseorang dan dibukakan oleh artisnya yang murah hati itu.

Minseok berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa tamu tak diundang yang mendatangi ruangannya siang siang seperti sekarang. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa orang yang menginterupsi pembicaraannya dengan artisnya.

"Chen/Xiu?" ucap mereka bersamaan setelah beberapa detik terkunci dalam pandangan masing masing.

"Ah, maaf, Baek. Kenalkan, dia _junior_ku saat masih berkuliah di China dulu, Kim Jongdae atau panggil saja Chen," ^^ Minseok mengenalkan Jongdae kepada Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun membungkuk hampir sembilan puluh derajat kepada Jongdae. Jongdae juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah, aku Kim Jongdae. Apa kau Byun Baekhee?" melihat Baekhyun mengangguk Jongdae melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku yang akan menjadi _composer _untuk _solot debutmu_ nanti."

Minseok melotot mendengar penuturan Jongdae barusan. _'Jongdae akan menjadi partnerku?!' _Minseok berteriak dalam hati, berteriak senang. Lalu, sadar mereka hanya berdiri di depan pintu, Minseok mempersilahkan Jongdae untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa panjang berdua dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan dia mduduk di sofa _single _yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Jadi?" Minseok meminta penjelasan kepada Jongdae soal perkataanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadi, aku akan menjadi _composer _untuk _solo debut _Baekhee—"

"Baekhyun." Ralat Baekhyun. Sejujurnya, ia tidak suka dipanggil Baekhee, ia lebih nyama dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, Baekhyun.

"Oke. Jadi aku akan menjadi _composer _untuk _solo debut _Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang akan datang. Kita akan menjadi partner. Kau aka memberikan konsep dan tema, aku akan memikirkan untuk membuat lagunya, jika Baekhyun ingin turut serta dalam penulisan lagu, tidak masalah," Jongdae mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun menatap Minseok dalam diam meminta persetujuan serta pendapatnya, Minseok pun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Ia tidak meragukan lagi bakat dan kemampuan Jongdae di bidang ini, mereka berteman dekat semasa kuliah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Jongdae, ia menatap penuh harap kepada kedua orang ini. Ini menyangkut pekerjaan pertamanya!

Setelah itu, Minseok tersenyum ke arah Jongdae lalu mengatakan, "Baik. Kita mulai kapan?"

Jongdae juga ikut tersenyum, "Sekarang?"

"AYUK!" Baekhyun membalas dengan penuh semangat.

**[FLASHBACK-END]**

.

.

* * *

"Sehunniii~~~" seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut _blonde_-nya terlihat sedang merengek di atas kasur _king size _miliknya-dan adiknya-.

"_Eonni _diamlah aku akan mengangkat telfon," ujar sang adik, Sehun, kepada sang kakak yang terus merengek kepadanya sejak satu jam yang lalu itu.

"Huh, Jongin saja terus. Jongin Jongin Jongin," sang kakak, Luhan, menggerutu karena adiknya ini sekarang selalu fokus kepada laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin.

"_Yoboseyo_?" sapa Sehun pada orang di seberang telfon.

"..."

"Ah, aku sedang bersama Luhan _eonni _di kamar, kenapa _oppa_?" Sehun bertanya makhsud dan tujuan orang di seberang telfon ini menelfonnya sore menjelang malam seperti ini.

"..."

"Eoh? Makhsud _oppa_?"

"..."

"Oooh. _Ne_, kalau begitu, kapan? Minggu depan aku sudah ujian sekolah.." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tentunya orang di seberang sana tidak bisa melihatnya.

"..."

"Ah, baiklah, _oppa_!" Sehun tersenyum senang dan tanpa sadar ia berkata sambil bersorak. Setelah menjawab perkataan Sehun dan mengatakan selamat tinggal, orang di seberang telfon itu menutup sambungan telfonnya sepihak. Membuat Sehun senyumsenyum sendiri seperti _orang kelainan jiwa_.

"Yak, Sehunna kau kenapa, eoh?" Luhan langsung menyambar adiknya ketia adiknya itu berbalik badan sambil tersenym lebar dan meremas _handphone_nya.

"Ah, tidak apa apa _eonni_," ujar Sehun lalu langsung pergi ke luar kamar.

'_Adik kurang ajar' _pikir Luhan menggerutu pada adik satu satunya yang sangat ia sayangi ini. Sayangnya, adiknya yang ia sayangi ini sangat menyebalkan!

.

.

* * *

"_Oppaaaaaa_," gadis cantik berambut magenta yang sedang berjalan di lorong rumahnya berteriak memanggil sang kakak. Pasalnya, sang kakak yang terkenal pendiam ini menghilang dari kamarnya.

"Yak, _oppa_, kau kemana, _eoh_?" ia marah marah sendiri. Jelas sang kakak tidak bisa mendengar oehannya. Dia saja tidak tau di mana sang kakak. Baekhyun, si gadis cantik berambut magenta, berjalan ke arah dapur karena harus setelah berteriak teriak memanggil sang kakak yang tidak kunjung menyahut.

Namun, sesampainya di dapur, ia malah menemukan kakak tercintanya yang sedari tadi ia panggil namanya sedang asik memasak sesuatu di atas kompor. Ia pun kesal karena sang kakak ttidak juga menyadari kehadirannya.

"_Yak, OPPA!" _ia berteriak sambil menendang tulang kering sang kakak, membuat sang kakak mengaduh kesakitan. Baekhyun ini pernah menjadi _atlet _hapkido saat sekolah dasar dan _junior high_.

Kris bertanya ada apa Baekhyun memanggilnya, tapi karena Baekhyun terlalu kesal dengan kakaknya itu, ia lebih memilih diam sambil duduk _cemberut_ di bar dekat dapur. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya yang sangat kekanakan. Padahal, ia sudah menginjak kelas 10, sebentar lagi akan naik kelas.

"Hei, Baekhyunni. Kau kenapa _eoh_?" Kris mencoba membujuk Baekhyun dengan berlagak imut, tetapi wajahnya malah jadi menjijikan.

"Oh, Baekhyunni tidak mau jawab. Padahal, kalau Baekhyunni jawab Kris akan kasih kue stroberi Kris yang baru saja mat—"

"_YAK OPPA!" _Kris tersenyum. Ia selalu tahu kelemahan adik tersayangnya ini. Kalau bukan stroberi, ya _ice cream_. Atau mungkin sekarang akan ditambah dengan nama _Chanyeol_.

Kris tetap terdiam sambil kembali berkutik dengan kue-nya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sambil menggerutu sendiri di meja bar. Kris sangat sayang kepada Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun bukan adik kandungnya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena Baekhyun, tidak ada alasan untuk Kris tetap tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kue yang sedari tadi ditunggu Baekhyun sudah jadi. Terlihat jelas ketika Kris melepas apron cokelatnya lalu menaruhnya ke tempat semula. Bau stroberi yang sangat kuat memasuki indra penciumannya, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan ketika stroberi itu akan meleleh di dalam mulutnya.. Ah, Baekhyun tidak sabar.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, lalu langsung melihat Kris yang membawa piring berisikan kue berukuran sedang dengan potongan stroberi di atasnya, membuat Baekhyun menatap kue itu dengan mata berbinar. Otomatis, Kris tersenyum melihat kelakuan adik tersayangnya ini.

"Aaaaaaa.. _Oppa_ Baekhyunni mau satu," pinta Baekhyun pada sang kakak dengan wajahnya yang imut seperti anak anjing.

Terlihat wajah Kris yang seperti sedang berfikir, mempertimbangkan. Baekhyun masih tetap setia dengan wajah anak anjingnya yang menggemaskan itu, membuat Kris tersenyum lalu memberikannya satu kue stroberinya kepada Baekhyun, dan yang satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun bersorak dan melompat kegirangan, persis seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainannya.

"Ung.. _Oppa _bisakah kau mengantarku besok?" tanya Baekhun setelah selesai menelan habis kuenya.

"Kemana?" tanya Kris yang belum selesai dengan kuenya sendiri.

"Pusat perbelanjaan," jawab Baekhyun yang kini berjalan ke arah mesin pencuci piring.

"Jam berapa? Dengan siapa?" tanya Kris lagi yang sudah selesai dengan kuenya. Memberikan piring kotornya kepada Baekhyun untuk dicuci.

"Sekitar jam sepuluh pagi. Aku akan pergi bersama Luhan, Seulgi, dan Soojung," jawab Baekhyun sambil membilas piringnya dan Kris, lalu memasukkan ke mesin pencuci piring dan kembali duduk di meja bar.

"Soojung? Anak baru berambut merah _maroon _yang kemarin makan bersamamu di kanti yang ternyata adalah tema Kyungsoo? Oh, Baek, _are you serious_?" Kris bertanya pada Baekhyun tidak percaya. Bisa saja Krystal ini hanya disuruh oleh Kyungsoo untuk mencelakakan Baekhyun.

"Iya, Soojung. Kau kenapa tidak percaya seperti itu?" Baekhyun menatap sang kakak, lalu meyakinkannya lagi, "Dia baik kok, dia sebangku denganku, _oppa_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dan hei, kau lupa?"

"Lupa apa?" Kris menatap adiknya heran.

"Aku ini atlet hapkido _oppa_. Kau lupa? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" Baekhyun berseru sambil tersenyum kepada kakaknya.

Kris akhirnya dengan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun. Ia tidak tega kalau melihat adiknya sedih, apalagi jika itu dikarenakan olehnya. Kris semakin tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Melihat anggukan Kris, Baekhyun bersorak-lagi- seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan-lagi-.

.

.

* * *

"_Nunna," _seorang laki laki tampan dengan bibir lancipnya memanggil wanita berpipi gembul di depannya untuk memecah keheningan yang sudah terjadi selama beberapa menit.

"Ah, ya, Chen-_ah_?" balas wanita berpipi gembul itu kepada lelaki didepannya yang bernama Chen.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Chen tidak tau harus membahas apa. Tidak bertemu selama tiga tahun membuat mereka menjadi secanggung ini.

"Baik, kau sendiri bagaimana?" wanita itu menjawab sesaat setelah menyesap kopinya.

"Baik juga," setelah dua kata itu yang dikeluarkan oleh Chen, hanya keheningan yang ada setelahnya.

Meskipun tidak bicara apa apa, Chen memperhatikan wanita gembul di depannya. Meskipun pipinya gembul, badannya bagus, ideal. Merasa di perhatikan, wanita gembul itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan langsung menunduk dengan pipi bersemu merah karena langsung mendapati Chen yang menatapnya intens.

"Kau semakin cantik, _nunna_," ujar Chen membuat wanita di depannya menganggat wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Aku serius, _Xiu_," Chen berkata kepada wanita yang dipanggil _Xiu_itu dengan mantap dan tegas. Membuat wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah makin memerah –lagi-.

"Jangan berbohong Chen, dosa," wanita itu berkata sambil menunduk, malu.

"Hei, siapa yang berbohong, hm?" Chen berkata sambil menarik dagu _Xiu _agar ia bisa melihat wajah memerahnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Ugh, Chen.." _Xiu _menatap Chen yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Aku rindu," ucap Chen kepada _Xiu _yang dijawab _'aku juga' _oleh _Xiu _beberapa detik kemudian. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Udara sekarang tidak terlalu _extreme_, bukan?" ajak Chen yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh _Xiu_.

Setelah membayar kopi mereka, _Xiu _dan Chen keluar dari _cafe _dengan berpegangan tangan.

.

_Xiu _menatap sekelilingnya setelah mobil Chen berhenti di sebuah parkiran. "_Lotte World_?" tanya _Xiu _pada Chen yang dibalas dengn angukan disertai dengan senyuman dari Chen.

Mereka keluar dari mobil Chen, lalu berjalan ke loket pembelian tiket. _Lotte World _hari ini sedikit ramai. Mereka mengantri selama dua puluh menit, lalu memasuki _Lotte World _masih dengan jari jari yang saling berpautan. Sudah lama _Xiu _tidak liburan.

Mereka pun menghabiskan hari mereka di sana. Bermain di _Lotte World _memang melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan juga bagi mereka. Sudah lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama, jadi hari ini benar benar mereka gunakan sebaik mungkin.

Chen tertawa melihat _Xiu _yang sedang cemberut karena es krim nya yang terjatuh. _Xiu _sudah dewasa, tapi masih segitu sayangnya dengan makanan bernama es krim. Chen menenangkan _Xiu _lalu membelikannya es krim yang baru, membuat _Xiu _tersenyum lagi.

'_Mood nya masih mudah berubah ubah' _pikir Chen geli.

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menjelajahi _Lotte World. Xiu _memaksa Chen untuk menaiki _roler coaster, _tapi Chen menolaknya karena takut _Xiu _kenapa napa. Tapi, karena paksaan dan wajah memelas _Xiu _yang ditujukan kepada Chen, serta ditambah bonus kata kata, "Kalau Chen tidak mau, _Xiu _naik sendiri!" membuat Chen terpaksa mengikuti kemauan _Xiu. _

Turun dari _roler coaster_, _Xiu _merasa pusing karena tubuhnya dibawa naik-turun dan berputar ke atas-bawah dengan menggunakan kereta bermuatan enam belas orang itu. Chen tertawa melihat _Xiu _yang berjalan tidak stabil sambil memegang kepalanya. Lalu, Chen membantunya berjalan ke arah bangku terdekat dan membeli minum untuk _Xiu. _

Menjelang malam, Chen mengajak _Xiu _untuk emnaiki bianglala yang direspon positif serta semangat oleh _Xiu_. Selama ini, ia selalu naik bianglala sendiri atau dengan teman wanitanya, tidak pernah dengan seorang laki laki kecuali mendiang ayahnya.

Antrian bianglala sangat panjang. Maklum, bianglala dianggap sebagai wahana paling romantis untuk dinaiki bersama orang terkasih, dan waktu yang paling tepat adalah menjelang malam seperti ini. Lampu lampu di sana akan menyala dan terlihat indah.

Setelah sepuluh menit mengantri, akhirnya giliran Chen dan _Xiu _untuk memasuki gerbong(?) bianglala itu. Setelah mereka sampai di puncak, tibatiba bianglala berhenti. Merasa _moment _seperti ini sangat tepat. Chen memajikan wajahnya, mendekati wajah _Xiu_. Membuat _Xiu _merona malu.

Chen menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir _Xiu, _hanya menempel saja. Tidak mendapat penolakan dari wanita di depannya, Chen melanjutkan dengan sedikit melumat bibir _Xiu _dan mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya meminta akses lebih, _Xiu _yang mengerti pun membuka mulutnya, memuat ciuman mereka semakin panas. Setelah beberapa detik, Chn melepas ciumannya lalu memegang tangan _Xiu_. Membuat pipi _Xiu _semakin memerah, ia pun menunduk.

"Mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Chen sambil tersenyum menawan. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita berkolaborasi untuk _bazaar _kampus kita empat tahun yang lalu, dan rasa itu terus tumbuh seiring kita yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di China.

Aku senang saat kau lulus, namun sekaligus kecewa karena mengetahui kau akan kembali ke korea untuk bekerja. Setelah itu, aku bekerja keras untuk lulus. Setahun kemudian, aku lulus namun orangtuaku memaksa untuk bekerja di sana selama dua tahun.

Akhirnya aku kembali ke sini dengan harapan bisa kembali bertemu denganmu, dan tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Aku bertanya tentang pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan keahlianku kepada _Sooman samchon_ dan berkata aku bisa membantu Baekhee untuk _solo debutnya_ dan bertemu denganmu. Dan aku sadar bahwa perasaanku kepadamu belum hilang sama sekali, bahkan terasa makin besar ketika melihat wajahmu lagi di depan ruanganmu.

Jadi, Kim Minseok, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, ah bukan. Kim Minseok, maukah kau menjadi teman hidupku?" Jongdae berkata panjang lebar membuat _Xiu _atau Minseok itu hampir menitikkan air mata bahagianya. Minseok mengangguk lalu memeluk Chen, atau Jongdae ini. Jongdae terus berkata terimakasih kepada Minseok. Tidak lama, pintu gerbong terbuka dan mereka keluar dengan wajah bahagia mereka.

.

.

* * *

**To Chanyeol [Aku telat sampai di rumah Suho]**

**Send.**

Kris meletakkan _handphone _nya di atas meja setelah mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk teman satu kelasnya yang dekat dengan adiknya itu, Chanyeol. Ia hanya sedang menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang dikepang rambutnya oleh sang _eomma. _

Lalu, Kris memandangi sebuah foto yang ada di dalam _gallery_nya. Foto Luhan sedang tertidur di mobilnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sangat lucu. Entah kenapa Kris bisa tergila gila dengan wanita yang satu ini, padahal sebelumnya, Kris selalu mengencani wanita yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Luhan.

Kris tersentak dari lamunannya ketika _handphone _yang sedang dipegangnya bergetar dua kali, memperlihatkan nama _Chanyeol _di kotak pesan teratasnya.

**Chanyeol [Baiklah. Kenapa memangnya?]**

Kris langsung membalasnya, sekalian memberi pesan singkat kepada sesorang yang ia dapat nomornya dua minggu yang lalu.

**To Chanyeol [Ada urusan sebentar]**

**To Luhan [Hei, selamat siang. Jangan lupakan makan siangmu atau kau akan pingsan saat jalan bersama Baekhyun]**

Setelah itu, Kris tersenyum kecil mengingat adiknya, yang jika sudah ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu bisa lupa dengan segalanya, termasuk untuk makan.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun terus menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia berdandan sedikit untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di kota satu jam lagi bersama teman temannya, untuk pertama kali. Ia mengenakan _tennis skirt _berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan kaus berwarna _soft pink _dan rambutnya yang di kepang dua membuatnya sangat cantik.

Belum lagi _lipgloss pink _nya membuatnya terkesan lebih cantik lagi. Ia juga mengenakan kacamata berframe hitamnya. Seluruh pakaiannya itu dipadukan dengan sepatu _kets _adidasnya yang ia beli bersama Chanyeol beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Baek? Sudah siap?" tanya Kris kepada adiknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku _oppa_?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mengangguk tiga kali ke arah sang kakak.

"Selalu cantik," jawab Kris sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya kepada Baekhyun. Setelah berpamitan kepada sang ibu dan ayah, mereka berjalan ke arah bagasi untuk menuju ke mobil milik Kris. Mereka pun melaju ke arah pusat perbelanjaan dan tiga puluh menit kemudian sampai di pusat perbelanjaan tengah kota itu.

Kris mengantar Baekhyun sampai bertemu dengan ketiga teman lainnya yang ternyata sudah menunggunya di _Starbucks. _Soojung dan Seulgi duduk membelakangi Baekhyun dan Kris yang baru memasuki _cafe _itu, sedangkan Luhan yang menghadap mereka langsung tersenyum, apalagi setelah melihat Kris.

"Halo, _guys_," Baekhyun menyapa teman temannya, setelah mereka menengok, mata mereka-Soojung dan Seulgi- melotot kaget.

"Baekhee?" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan dengan nada tidak percaya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.=TBC=.**

* * *

**Halo. Hehe ini fanfiksinya aku lanjut... karena gaada kerjaan setelah Ujian Sekolah, jadi aku langsung lanjut ff ini, karena tiba tiba dapet aja gitu feel nya buat ngelanjutin. Seneng gak? Hehehe.**

**Btw, masih adakah yang nungguin fanfiksi ku ini? Kalau ada, tolong jangan jadi sider, tolong buat RnR, review satu titik dari kalian aja tuh udah berharga banget buat aku. Dan yang udah review kemaren, aku sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian, kalian yang bikin aku semangat buat lanjutin ff ini lagi. **

**P.S ; Tolong review, follow, dan favorite fanfiksi aku ini, itu sangat berharga buat saya. Follow dan favorite authornya juga gapapa hehe.**

**P.S.S ; Ada yang mau ff rated M chanbaek slight hunkai? Dibaca yuk ff aku satu lagi, judulnya "Gang Bang". **

**P.S.S.S ; kayaknya aku bakal hiatus abis ini, karena 36 hari lagi aku harus ngejalanin Ujian Nasional, tolong doain ya! Hehehe **

**P.S.S.S.S ; aku bakal usahain buat lanjutin ff ini sampe selesai, dan tolong sarannya buat konflik, mau chanbaek aja atau semua couple? Atau beberapa couple aja? Kalo beberapa, tolong kasih tau (selain chanbaek, itu udh pasti ada konfliknya) dan tolong jangan blang 'terserah authornya aja' aduh, aku minta saran, tolong kasih saran yaa. **

**P.S.S.S.S.S ; tolong kasih saran soal fanfiksi aku ini, pasti masih banyak kekurangan karena aku cuma manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan ^ea**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S ; mau kenalan sama aku? Send PM(Personal Message) ke aku aja hehehe kalo ngga line, ya instagram! **

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S ; ngomong apa lagi ya? Aku gatau hehehe. Cuma mau minta support aja kok, support aku, support exo, supprot kai-stal juga yang baru confirm. Kesian aku liat mereka di judge. Kalo km real exol pasti ngehargain keputusannya kai buat dating sama krystal :)**

* * *

**Sekian dari park-hyunji,**

**Terimakasih**

* * *

**(prev: fhsilvertear)**


End file.
